Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul
by Nadyell
Summary: You’re not supposed to fall in love with your captor, especially if he is a highranking member of the yakuza. Things just never seem to follow that law, however. Completely AU. Mainly SasukeSakura. Rated for violence and language.
1. Not Just an Ordinary Night

**Summary:** You're not supposed to fall in love with your captor, especially if he is a high-ranking member of the yakuza. Things just never seem to follow that law, however. Completely AU. Mainly Sasuke/Sakura. Rated for violence and language.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura, more will be revealed as the story progresses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, at all. All the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The only thing in this story that is mine will be the OCs and the plot itself.

**Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul**

Chapter One – Not Just an Ordinary Night

Tying her hair hastily in a ponytail, the young woman of about nineteen looked in the small, broken mirror in front of her. Her eyes peered at her handiwork as she removed the pad that she had been holding in her mouth, a black pen gripped as well. Glancing at the orangey red design emblazoned on her gray shirt, she frowned slightly as she stuffed the pad and pen into one of the back pockets of her jeans. She was a pizza delivery girl at Tony's and when they were short on help, she doubled as a waitress there. Tonight was one of those nights. Stretching slightly, she took one last look at the broken mirror before exiting the room and taking her post at the cashier. Taking a plain black clip with white text, she pinned it to her shirt. It had her name on it. Her name was Sakura.

She was orphaned when she was ten, her parents dying because of a car crash. They pushed her onto the wet sidewalk as they took the incoming crash of the car. Sakura was crying as she hugged the dead bodies of her parents, the warmth leaving them. The driver of the car felt partly responsible, the least she could do was adopt Sakura for this. She managed to get Sakura's parent's consent before they died. She wasn't overtly rich but she had enough money to support Sakura and herself. Sakura moved out a year ago and was able to get an apartment and share it with a female classmate, since she was already of legal age and could support herself. It wasn't the wisest decision for Sakura since she had a harder time paying for her own things but her foster mother, sort of; occasionally send money for certain things, since they had developed a close bond with each other.

"Oi, Haruno! Get to your post already! There are customers waiting to be served!" shouted the irate manager towards the back room. She rolled her jade green eyes in annoyance as she tucked a stray strand of her pink hair before she left the room. She didn't know why she could still stand working here. The manager only seemed to be able to berate her even further, as every day passed by. If she could quit, she would have done so a long time ago but there were no other jobs that wouldn't hinder her studies. She had to pay for part of the apartment fees, after all. "Hurry up! I don't pay people to be slow you know," hissed the manager as he pointed one of his chubby fingers to an empty counter where a small line was beginning to form, "And hurry up about it, will you?" Sakura nodded, an invisible scowl on her face, as she took out her pad and her pen and began to entertain the customers.

It was a busy night for Tony's and even so, the manager still kept his bad mood. Every ten minutes or so, the phone line would ring and pizzas and other Italian foods were being ordered. Though it was Sakura's main job, a delivery girl, the manager sent someone else to do the work. He sent a boy to do the work, Karitoji Fuuya. Fuuya was just like any other guy to Sakura. Sakura was just like any other girl to Fuuya. Nothing else happened between them but Sakura couldn't help but get annoyed at the fact that the manager trusted **_him_** more than he trusted **_her_** and she had been working here for a far **_longer_** time than Fuuya. About, eight or nine months into her job, Fuuya was hired. Sakura didn't screw up her deliveries, she rarely ever did, but why was she stuck in this job when it was really **_Fuuya's_**?!

"Haruno, you have a delivery to make!" shouted the irate manager as he rubbed his temples. Sakura turned around, an eyebrow raised, as she looked at him. "Go get a large pepperoni pizza and a couple of packs of lasagna and go deliver it to the Fujimori place in downtown Kyoto. You know where it is." The manager jabbed his thumb at the pizza box with two rectangular shaped plastic containers filled with lasagna on top the box. Sakura proceeded to walk towards the boxes, sweat dripping down the sides of her face. As she picked up the box, the manager spoke gruffly. "You have thirty minutes to get to the place! Go be quick about it, alright?" Sakura nodded stiffly as she moved outside. Grumbling, she continued to walk on to her bike. It would be a **_long_** night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Back to Tony's

A small smile was on Sakura's face as she continued on her way back to the restaurant. It was 8:30 and her shift would end in an hour. She had gotten a ¥600 tip and that made her day. Her boss gave her a crummy salary and when it was time for everyone to get paid, she was paid last and he always **_grudgingly_** gave her the salary she worked hard for and it was an annoying process. She decided to bike back to Tony's slowly, who cares if the manager screamed at her again? She managed to get to the Fujimori place in about twenty minutes when most people took nearly thirty. She saved ten minutes off the 'Be there in thirty minutes or your next pizza is free!' promo that they had. She'd like to take those extra ten minutes slow and easy. She **_hated_** going to the place but she didn't exactly have anywhere else to go for a job so she stayed stuck.

Hazy moonlight streamed down from the dark sky as she continued to bike on. She decided to take a different route back to Tony's, so she could pass by the convenience store and get a bottle of water. Damn she was thirsty. Swerving her bike to the left, she continued her way to the store. Sakura began humming a song that had been stuck in her head for the past hour or so as she gripped the handles of her bicycle. Turning into an alleyway, she began thinking about buying a couple of other things from the store, while she was there. She could buy a carton of milk; they were running out of it anyway and a box of her cornflakes, her roommate having no consideration of the fact that they were **_hers_** in the first place! She heard gunshots, as she moved closer to her destination. She shrugged it off. It was probably the TV of the people who were living nearby, the volume maxed out.

"Please! Spare me! I didn't mean to—" _Bang. Bang._ Twobullets pierced the brick wall beside him, as another man holding a gun, onyx eyes void of any emotion, looked at him with distant eyes. "Sir, I didn't mean to screw up the mission! Give me a chance!" _Bang._ Another bullet grazed by, missing contact with his body by a mere millimeter. The man's eyes widened as the gun was aimed directly at the middle of his forehead. His knees buckled as he fell down, the gun following as well. He was going to die; there was no way out of it. If his gun was following his every movement, there would be no doubt about it. He had already used three bullets but he had three more and he had extra ammo in his trench coat, all of them did. "Please, one last chance. I promise not to screw up!" The man's voice sounded desperate as he raised his eyes towards the man with the gun, who towered over him. _Bang._ The fourth bullet was launched and drove its way through the man's skull, blood spewing. Glancing at the corpse in front of him, he shot the remaining two bullets, one at his heart and the other at his stomach. Reloading his gun, the man turned around, only to face a witness. _'Damn it!'_

Sakura's eyes widened as she clenched her fists. She had witnessed a murder and not just any murder, it was one done in cold blood. The killer was heartless, not even giving the man a chance to speak, not that it would have done much anyway. Besides that, he had deep pools of onyx he called eyes that were void of any emotion. It was as if he didn't care he had to do that. In truth, he really didn't. What he cared about was the fact that she had seen him killing someone in the night. That scenario usually brought about suspicion. Sakura inched backwards as the man stepped closer towards her. Thoughts whirled in her mind as a look of fear etched itself onto her face. The man was hardly older than her. If he was, he was only older by a number of months. Seeing the way he killed the man, he was capable, **_very_** capable of killing her as well. Besides that, he had a fully **_loaded_** gun. Her back touched the wall as the man inched closer, a dark look on his face.

"How much did you see?" he seethed. Sakura shut her eyes tightly, her head down. The man trapped her, his hands spread out against the brick wall as he continued gazing at her with those onyx eyes that held no emotion. A soft sound, vaguely reminding her of a laugh, escaped his lips, a dark look on his face. "Don't tell me you saw **_all_** of it?!" he snapped as he continued gazing at her with those dark orbs. Sakura winced as she kept silent. It wouldn't do for her to say anything. Picking out his gun from its holster around his waist, the man stepped back, the gun aimed directly at her heart. "You saw **_all_** of it, didn't you?" A wild and agitated tone coated his words. Sakura's eyes widened, her mouth opened as if to say something but no words came out. The man made a motion to pull the trigger but the gun fell, a dry smirk on his face. "You're lucky, woman. I can't kill women but that doesn't mean you don't go unharmed." Pulling her away from the wall, the man brought her body closer to his. Heat rose in Sakura's cheeks, not because she liked the man but because they were close, **_intimately_** close. "The name's Uchiha Sasuke, from Sharingan. Don't you dare forget that when we get to our destination." Sasuke struck the back of her neck, her eyes widening before she drifted into unconsciousness. "This is bullshit, why do I have to do this?" he muttered, irritated as he carried her small frame across his shoulder, walking towards the car he used to get here, leaving the bloody corpse behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hours Later

_Blink. Blink._ "Where am I?" mumbled Sakura groggily as she struggled to stand up straight. Glancing around, her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Her hand moved slightly, bumping into something hard, probably wooden. Looking around, she tried to see if she could make out any shapes in the darkness. All she could tell was that there was a small candle on top of a desk, the flame flickering and threatening to disappear if it weren't tended to. _'Not like I can tend to you, little fire. I can't even see where I am!'_ Sakura blinked as she tried to decipher what she just did. She just mentally talked to fire and that wasn't something people would normally do. Then again, she wasn't exactly in the most **_normal_** of places. Hell, she didn't even know where she was! All she remembered was the name Uchiha Sasuke and the word Sharingan. Sighing, she hugged her knees close to her chest, hiding the lower half of her face in the process. The door suddenly swung open, the lights giving off an unwelcome brightness as Sakura closed her eyes in annoyance. He was standing there, a blank look on his face.

"So you're awake already," he drawled as he entered the room, closing the door in the process. Leaning on the wall, he eyed her. Sakura sat up straight as she rubbed her eyes slightly, trying to get used to the light. Opening her eyes, she gazed down at her shirt. It was white, not the gray and orangey red one she was wearing earlier. Looking up at Sasuke, she had an accusing look on her face as she hugged her upper body with her arms. "I'm not **_that_** bad, even though I did just kill someone. I asked Ino to change your shirt to something that wasn't… cheap looking." Sakura scowled as she crossed her arms. It wasn't her fault that they had such a crummy design at Tony's! All she did was work there and try to earn a decent living while going to school. "And if you're thinking about escaping, it won't really work. I've arranged for Ino to guard you. As soon as she's done with her report, she'll come here and I'll introduce you to her."

It was quiet again. Sakura was wary of what could happen here. By the looks of things, as well as what he had said, the place was for the yakuza. She assumed that the mafia was called Sharingan. From the rumors she heard, they were a dangerous group to mess with. That is, of course, if you got on their bad side. On the flip side of things, they were formidable allies. And from what she could remember about the rumors, their leader was a twenty-four year old man and the second highest ranking member of the group was a nineteen year old man. They were siblings. Lifting her eyes just a little bit, Sakura stole a glance off of her captor. From what she could see, he didn't look any older than her, months perhaps but not significantly older.

"I'm going. If you need **_anything_**, ask for it when I get back, Ino along with me." Sasuke wheeled around and opened the door. "And, don't talk to anyone who looks vaguely like me. It spells trouble." With that, he exited the room, his hands in his trench coat pockets. Sakura sighed as she fell on the bed. Why would she talk to anyone here? It was a dangerous place and of course, they were dangerous people. This was a **_syndicate_**! Who knew what they could do to her? Grasping a pillow, she buried her face in it. She was just a pizza delivery girl in a not too fancy Italian restaurant. All she was doing earlier was to try and get to the convenience store and buy milk and corn flakes. Actually being kidnapped by a member of the yakuza was the last thing on her mind. Hell, it wasn't even on her mind.

Sasuke was walking on towards the practice area. He was already great at using the gun, any gun or weapon really, but he was going to practice. Gripping his gun, he walked on. He met people on the way, not really bothering to say hi. The people, on the other hand, stepped aside. Even if he wasn't the leader of the yakuza, he had a lot of power within it. Why shouldn't he? The leader was in fact, his **_brother_**. An unconscious scowl found its way onto his face. He wasn't jealous of his older brother because he was the leader. That was his right, being the elder son after all. He was annoyed because his brother just acted the way he was. He acted like an ass, a imbecile, a jerk, a jackass, a bastard. The list went on and on. Wheeling to his left, Sasuke continued walking, a dark cloud hanging above his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Practice Area

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Click. Click._ All six bullets pierced the dummy about six hundred meters away from him. Sasuke was wearing bullet proof goggles as he methodically reloaded his gun. What did he need practice for, he didn't particularly know. He just felt like practicing so he left it at that. Aiming at the dummy in front of him, Sasuke readied himself and riddled the dummy with bullets. _Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Click. Click._ Grumbling, he threw the gun to the floor and picked out another one from the wall. He'd reload both of them later. Right now, he felt like practicing his use of the rifle. He was used to using a pistol and when he was told to hold a sniping position, he wouldn't want to be caught not knowing how to use the thing. _Bang._ Damn, it missed. It had been a while since he felt the contours of a rifle in his hands. His skills were getting rusty.

"Little brother, you're practicing?" asked a voice. Sasuke ignored it as he continued shooting the dummy with his rifle. His onyx eyes stayed glued to the stuffed human copy as the bullets riddled its body. He learned how to ignore his brother's voice long ago but there were times when he **_had_** to listen and so he did. If that wasn't the reason, it was because his brother was particularly **_annoying_** him and just continued talking. "You did kill him right?" Sasuke momentarily stopped to nod then resumed to shooting the dummy with the bullets he had left. "And there was a witness. Ino told me herself." Sasuke scowled. She didn't have to say **_that_** but one way or another, he would find out. "And you didn't **_kill_** the witness. You're softening, Sasuke. Just because the witness was a woman, doesn't mean you **_can't_** kill her."

"Like you've already killed a woman," hissed Sasuke as he set down the rifle and looked at his brother. This was a vexing conversation. Why he continued it, he didn't know, but it was happening. A scowl crossed his face as he looked at his older brother. They looked alike, even if there was a five year difference in age. "I trained with you, even if you had a head start, and you've never been able to kill women or children. Otou-san saw to that, even Okaa-san." Itachi looked up at the ceiling, as if trying to remember something. It was true, their parents never killed women. Their parents had died because of a mess that occurred from within. Though they were able to control it, they lost the lives of their parents in the process, speeding up Itachi's claim as leader of Sharingan.

"But I have," said Itachi, a cool smile on his face, "You remember Sai, don't you?" Itachi never stayed with one woman. After about a week, two if she was lucky enough to catch his interests for that long, Itachi dumped her and scoured the place for another. The last one was Sai. Sasuke nodded slowly, afraid of what he would hear next. "You also know that I don't tell my women that I'm a leader of a yakuza. They just know that I'm a **_legitimate_** businessman who runs a company that's into developing technology." Sasuke nodded slowly, a feeling of apprehension churning in his stomach. "Well, she said she **_loved_** me then **_hated_** me for dumping her so she did her own little investigation as to why. Thing is, she found out about Sharingan and I was forced to either take her in again or kill her. Guess which I chose, little brother?" A disgusted look appeared on his face. Of course Sasuke knew what Itachi chose. It was that obvious as to which choice was made.

"You're a bastard, you know that?" hissed Sasuke as he picked up his rifle and began riddling the body of the dummy with the remaining bullets. _Click. Click._ A phantom smile appeared on Itachi's face as he looked at Sasuke with amusement. So what if he killed Sai? She wasn't supposed to know in the first place. He did his very best in order for her to continue living but no, she had to meddle around in his affairs and that got her killed. "When did you start killing women as well, bastard?" Itachi let a quiet laugh escape his lips. His brother was sure getting into the mood of getting pissed off at him. That was something he could do very easily, piss off his younger brother. "Well, answer me, bastard or I'll shoot your head right off of your shoulders." Sasuke had reloaded his rifle and was pointing it straight at Itachi's head.

"Two days ago," he said with a confident air. A gunshot reverberated in the practice room. A single strand of hair floated its way down to the marble floor. Sasuke shot but the bullet missed, on purpose of course. Only a single strand of hair was cut off from the rest of his body. "That was bad marksmanship, little brother." _Bang._ Another strand of his hair was separated from his body. Itachi looked down at the floor, two small lines of black curled there. "If only you weren't my little brother, I'd have killed you by now but you **_are_** my brother." A growl vibrated at the base of Sasuke's throat as his onyx eyes gave his older brother a steely look. "I'm supposed to be scared of that, right little brother? Well, not working." Sasuke grunted as he turned around and put back the equipment he was using.

"Don't visit my hostage. Traumatizing anyone by just existing is your specialty." Sasuke wheeled around and began walking out the door. Why he had cared enough for her that he told his brother not to visit, was beyond him. She was just a hostage and better off dead because she was a witness of him killing off a useless member of Sharingan. Glancing at the clock, he noted the time. It was nearly two in the morning. He'd sleep in, it wouldn't matter. It's not like he actually had a **_business_** to attend to. "I mean it, bastard." Itachi nodded slowly, a sly smile on his face. When his brother was like this to any women, it usually meant they were pretty, **_very_** pretty. Either that or his brother was getting soft. Knowing Sasuke, however, Itachi opted for the first choice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Tsuzuku…**

Hmm… it started out the way I wanted it to, and it didn't end the way I had planned but it's nice, don't you think so? Anyway, this is set where Sasuke is a high-ranking yakuza member, seeing as his brother is the leader. Sakura's just a pizza delivery girl who somehow wound up being a witness to a murder so she has to be taken as a hostage or else, well, Sharingan will be caught!

Hum, I wonder how the fic will go on from here? Personally, I like it a lot. It is dark themed but will still have Romance! It's serious but there are times, I suppose, when I can lighten up the characters! The roles seem to fit the characters. Sasuke and Itachi are the leaders of the yakuza, Sakura's just your ordinary pizza delivery girl, Ino is Sakura's "guard" and… I'll leave it at that. I don't want to spoil **_too_** much.

So, here's my regular chapter preview!

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Two – Strange Eyes

**Chapter Preview:** "Ino-san, what just happened?" asked Sakura weakly as she faced the blonde guard. "What did I do wrong?" She didn't know **_why_** it bothered her. It **_shouldn't_** have in the first place. She was being held here, against her own will, yet, for some reason, seeing that made her feel **_bad_** about it. The blonde guard looked at her, cerulean blue eyes saying she didn't want to say. "Please? I really want to know why that was the reaction." Ino sighed as she looked at the woman in front of her. She wasn't supposed to but seeing the way Sakura acted, her defenses dropped. She was supposed to be a strong guard, at least like this, yet she couldn't help but give in to the captive's wishes.


	2. Strange Eyes

**Summary:** You're not supposed to fall in love with your captor, especially if he is a high-ranking member of the yakuza. Things just never seem to follow that law, however. Completely AU. Mainly Sasuke/Sakura. Rated for violence and language.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura, more will be revealed as the story progresses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, at all. All the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The only thing in this story that is mine will be the OCs and the plot itself.

**Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul**

Chapter Two – Strange Eyes

Faint light streamed through the windows as Sakura kept her eyes shut. When Sasuke had left, after telling her a few things, her emotional barrier had broken down. She had cried her heart out. The pillow was still fairly sticky, from her tears. Her tongue still tasted the salty liquid that found its way there. When Sasuke had aimed the gun at her, her heart stopped beating. Everything was focused on the gun and the fact that Sasuke could have very well **_killed_** her. Why he didn't, she didn't know. She refused to open her eyes; they still stung from her crying. They weren't bloodshot, that much she could say even if she didn't look at the mirror. They were puffy. It was enough proof for anyone to judge that she had been crying. It had been a horribly experience. Why she hadn't done anything when Sasuke pointed the gun at her was beyond her. It was probably shock, shock that someone as old as her had already killed and would stain his hands again with blood, her own blood.

The door suddenly swung open. Sakura flipped herself over, burying her face in the pillow, her long pink hair spilling at her back. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he eyed her. She was still **_sleeping_**? He went to bed after his brother had annoyed him to death, falling asleep at around 3:30. It was 7:30 in the morning when he woke up. Though he usually had a bit more sleep than that, it didn't affect his body. Four hours of sleep was sometimes enough for him. It was only when he was deathly tired that he slept in. No one ever bothered him about it. Then again, he **_is_** the second highest in command, only answering to his older brother. Leaning on the door frame, his onyx eyes focused themselves on the seemingly sleeping figure of Sakura. Recalling the events earlier this morning, Sasuke grimaced slightly.

He had actually gone ahead and given his brother a sort of ultimatum when it came to visiting the hostage. Why he did, it was probably because he had at least some sort of **_pity_** for her, being the same age as him and all. In the back of his head, he thought she was pretty enough to be spared, but that was it. No personal reason as to why he had given it. Glancing at the window, he watched the faint rays of light stream through the slightly open blinds. Taking a glimpse at the watch on his wrist, he took note of the time. It was a bit past 8:30 in the morning and she was still asleep. Walking over towards the sleeping female, he softly kicked the door closed. Towering over her, he touched her arm briefly, only for her to lash out at it, her hand gripping it tightly.

"What the fuck, woman? I'm only trying to see if you're awake," hissed Sasuke as he threw off her grip on his wrist. Sakura glared at him, as best she could, her jade green eyes showing her vicious anger. Since she wasn't able to do that last night, why not do it now? She didn't care if he'd get mad at her for it, it's not like they were close. Hell, they weren't even friends to begin with. "Bitch, you're not supposed to do that." Sasuke rubbed his slightly sore wrist as he occasionally glanced at her, his onyx eyes piercing her soul. Sakura grumbled as she hugged her knees closer to her body. "Your shirt is wet. So is your pillow. Crying about it isn't going to help." Sakura growled softly as she eyed him. "I'll have no come here to bring you a change of clothes."

"Thank you," she muttered, despite the fact that she mentally declared that she **_didn't_** like him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Even if you don't deserve it, **_thank you_**. I do have manners, you know." Sasuke shrugged as he let his arms drop to his sides. It was annoying that he had to kidnap her but he wasn't like his brother. He would **_not_** kill any woman or child. Wheeling around, he walked towards the door, opening it and leaving her alone for the next few moments. Sakura sat up straight, rubbing her eyes slightly, trying to get it less puffy. Glancing at the window, her jade green eyes strained to see what was outside. Maybe, just this once, she'd have preferred to get back to Tony's and stand the manager's berating once more. As she continued her train of thoughts, the door creaked open. Sakura turned around to see who it is. Raven hair. Onyx eyes. Definitely **_not_** Sasuke.

"Ah, so this is what my little brother was talking about," the figure mused as he leaned on the door frame, a satisfied smirk on his face, "And I can see why he couldn't kill you. You're pretty." Despite it being a compliment, Sakura fought the blush down on her face. Who was he to be like that to her captor? Not that she particularly cared about him but seeing as he wouldn't go as far as killing her, she felt a little safe around him. At least she would live. "What, cat got your tongue?" Sakura glared at him as hard as she could. The male laughed. "Hell, I won't kill you. I don't have a reason to." Walking closer towards her only made her inch backwards as far as she could. Suddenly, her back touched the wall, signaling that there was no more space for her to move backwards. "No reason for you to get scared. I just want to—" _Click._

"Get away from her, bastard," growled Sasuke, a gun aimed clearly at Itachi's back. Itachi sighed as he stood up straight, facing his brother. "I gave you an ultimatum, didn't I?" Itachi shrugged it off, walking towards his brother. Stretching out two of his fingers, he pushed his brother's forehead slightly. "Fuck off, Itachi. I won't bring down the gun because you did that." Itachi smiled slightly as he pocketed his hands. When he did that to Sasuke when they were younger, the kid would always shout at him for doing that, shrug it off, and go somewhere else and do something. The older they got, the reaction differed every time it happened. "Fuck off, now, bastard."

"Protective, aren't you?" Itachi glanced over towards Sakura who was still breathing tensely. Glancing at his younger brother, he bent down slightly. "If I didn't know any better, which I do, I'd say you **_like_** your hostage. It's nothing personal, just physical." Sasuke pointed the gun towards Itachi's temple. Standing up straight, he looked at his little brother with the onyx eyes that everyone but him feared. "Violence isn't the answer to everything, little brother. Ino, keep an eye on my brother's hostage. I believe that's what he wanted you to do." Nodding slightly as a form of goodbye, Itachi walked out of the room, a cryptic smile on his face. _'She's hot. Five year age difference, I suppose, but who'd care? I sure don't.'_

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" growled Sasuke, forgetting the fact that Sakura didn't even **_initiate_** contact with his older brother. She was just sitting on the bed, like he left her. "He's my fucking older brother who doesn't give a damn about anyone's lives but his." Sakura flinched slightly. It was scary to see Sasuke mad, especially if his anger emanated from anything about his brother. Glancing at the blonde female beside him, she managed to distract herself from the rage he was showing. "Whatever, it's your life, not mine. Just don't fucking cry to me when you're about to die." With that, he turned around and left the two females to their own selves. What the hell was wrong with his brother? An ultimatum was usually followed by anyone, even with his own brother. But, there was something that struck the curiosity of his older brother. Maybe that was **_why_**.

"Err… I'm Yamanaka Ino, the one who's assigned to guard you. Don't try any funny things with me because I can incapacitate you so, you won't get anything out of that except a very **_painful_** beating." Sakura glanced towards the blonde who was in the room. Ino had cerulean blue eyes, platinum blonde hair and a hardened expression. Why wouldn't she have that expression? She was part of the yakuza, after all. "Sasuke-kun gave me a short briefing about you, and why you're here. You happened to be a witness when he was assigned to kill a weakling from the gang. He was supposed to kill you but he can't kill women, unlike Itachi-san." Sakura shrugged and nodded slowly, a question forming in her mind.

"Ino-san, what just happened?" asked Sakura weakly as she faced the blonde guard. "What did I do wrong?" She didn't know **_why_** it bothered her. It **_shouldn't_** have in the first place. She was being held here, against her own will, yet, for some reason, seeing that made her feel **_bad_** about it. The blonde guard looked at her, cerulean blue eyes saying she didn't want to say. "Please? I really want to know why that was the reaction." Ino sighed as she looked at the woman in front of her. She wasn't supposed to but seeing the way Sakura acted, her defenses dropped. She was supposed to be a strong guard, at least like this, yet she couldn't help but give in to the captive's wishes.

"Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san… they aren't exactly in the best of terms. I don't think they ever were for that matter." Sakura's brow furrowed slightly as she pulled her knees towards her, covering the lower half of her face. Biting her lip, she recalled the faces of the Uchiha siblings. Both had raven hair, cold onyx eyes, and looked very similar to each other. Everything physically about them was the same, even to the way they stood. But Itachi was colder, much colder, and looked capable to kill his younger brother, even without any weapon. "Here, Sasuke-kun wanted me to give you another shirt," mumbled Ino as she threw a red article towards Sakura. "I'll be outside. I'll be back in five minutes so you can change." Wheeling around, she pocketed her hands at the back of her jeans and walked outside, closing the door on her way out.

Sakura picked up the shirt and examined it. It was plain, just cherry blossom petals imprinted haphazardly on the front. Taking a look at the tag, she examined the size. It would fit her just right. Climbing out of the bed, she ran a hand through her slightly sticky hair. After changing into the shirt, she'd wash her hair and her face. Ino could always come in, it's not like she was doing anything bad by just **_cleaning_** herself up, right? Taking a look at the mirror, she sighed. She looked terrible. Her hair was a mess, but that would be fixed in a few moments. Her eyes were puffy and if someone looked close, it would be obvious that she was crying. Touching her cheeks, she let her fingers run over them. It was sticky. Sighing, she pulled off the white shirt, threw it in the hamper, and wore the red shirt. It was a little shorter than she'd like, showing off a tiny portion of her flat lower stomach, but besides that, it was fine.

The door slammed wide open, a huffy Ino entering the room, slamming the door closed as well. There were a couple of members who had passed her by, made those annoying comments about who she was, and about the job she was stuck with for the time being. Usually, it was **_her_** who was assigned to these kinds of jobs. She didn't really interact with the hostage. She was perfect for the job. She, Ino, on the other hand, was on the softer side. She was with the yakuza as one of those who covered up what they were really up to. At the moment, she was the best guard they could find to keep an eye on this Sakura girl. She had slipped earlier, when she had said why Sasuke had reacted that way towards his older brother. She realized her mistake and decided to act like her just this once. Never again would she do that. Only now would she do it, while she was filling in for her in this **_job_**.

"Where are you?" grumbled Ino as she walked around in the room, her arms crossed. Straining her ears, she heard water running. Walking towards the bathroom, she spied Sakura; her head bent low, her hands running through her pink hair. Glancing at her, Ino leaned on the wall, her right shoulder feeling a slight pain. Adjusting, she continued watching her. She wanted to do more in this yakuza, not just be one of those top notch female executives covering up the true work of the yakuza. They smuggled the occasional contraband, weapons, to suit their needs but usually, they had complex crimes worked up. Their main goal was to get richer, richer than legally possible. Soon enough, she was done. Standing up straight, she pushed the extremely damp locks of pink hair away from her face, water dripping continuously to the floor. "Here," mumbled Ino, shoving a towel towards the captive, "Dry your hair already."

"Thanks," mumbled Sakura as she methodically rubbed the slightly rough white cloth against her drenched pink hair. Her face was still wet but she didn't really care at the moment. As her hands, covered with the towel, moved about, Ino kept her gaze locked on Sakura. Itachi was right about one thing, she was indeed very pretty. What was vexing about her was that she might steal **_her_** Sasuke-kun's affections. Not that she had claimed the young man's affections for herself but with Sakura around, it would be much harder for her to tame Sasuke and claim him as her own. "Where'll I put this?" asked Sakura softly as she looked at Ino. Her face was dry, seeing as the white cloth rubbed against her face. She was still using the towel, seeing as it was half-wrapped around her hair, but she was almost done.

"There." Sakura looked towards the direction Ino had pointed to. A metal bar was attached to the wall, obviously a place for a towel. Ino scowled as she watched Sakura continue to finish off drying her hair. She made a mistake earlier, when she had answered Sakura's question. At the moment, she wouldn't be nice **_at all_** towards the pink haired captive. She was her rival for Sasuke's affections and no one was supposed to fill up that vacancy, no one. "Hurry up; you're not supposed to do much. Sasuke-kun told me that there are books in the shelf so you can read those while you're bored. I'll be keeping an eye on you so don't try anything funny, okay bitch?" Sakura flinched, her facial reactions hidden by the towel. What had suddenly changed within the guard who was assigned to watch her, she didn't know. She just knew that she wouldn't have be particularly well off during the times she was with this guard. That was, basically, during the entire time that she was a captive of Sharingan. Or until the other one arrived. Whichever came first. Ino desperately hoped it was the latter. She wanted more time to try and take Sasuke as her own.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sasuke's Room

_Thud._ A dart found its way to the bulls eye mark directly across the bed. Sasuke was lying down lazily on his bed, a couple more darts nearby. Running his calloused hand across the missile-shaped projectiles, he felt around for the slight needle. He cringed slightly when he felt his index finger prick against the thin metal. Bringing it up to his face, he examined it. A slight wound, not that bad. Using his left thumb, he rubbed the blood away. Bringing his hand back down, he picked up a dart and threw it across, aiming for the circular black and green board with a red circle painted smack in the center. _Thud._ The dart landed very near the first one, threatening to dislodge it. A smirk crossed his face as he picked up the last one. _Thud._ The missile-shaped projectile landed in the very center of the bulls eye, dislodging both of the first two darts. A clanging sound resounded in the room as the darts landed on the metal top of the shelf that the dartboard hung over.

"Damn it. Why am I so worked up? She's just a captive. Who am I to care what happens to her if she dies or not at the hands of my brother?" A scowl found its way to his face when he thought about Itachi. It was a love-hate relationship. Hell, it was more of a hate-hate relationship now than it was before. He used to idolize Itachi but the older they got; the farther they drifted away from each other. The farther they got, the more closed they became to each other, especially Sasuke. They were both easily irritated with each other but they remembered that they were brothers. That much, they did. Besides that, they were total strangers to each other. That incident only deepened that reaction between them.

His gaze looked like it could kill, the minute anyone looked up at him. Itachi's gaze was looked indifferent. Deep down, he knew that he gave a damn but there was just something infuriating about the fact that he **_looked_** indifferent on the outside. Their **_parents_** had died and he didn't look like he gave a damn. It was so annoying. Even though he wasn't exactly on the best of terms with his parents when they were killed, at least he cared enough about them. Itachi **_was_** on the best of terms. Shouldn't the reaction have been the other way around? Itachi caring that they died and he, not giving a damn about it?

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ Sasuke looked up from his bed and stared at the door. _Knock. Knock. Knock._ "Sasuke-sama, please open the door!" A female voice was heard from behind it. Rolling his eyes, he remained in his position. Why should he open it? He wanted to be left alone, that was why he was in his room in the first place. No one but he could get into it. He had a voice recognition lock, just because this was the only place where he could have peace and quiet. He could add a couple more people to the lock's databank but why should he? "Sasuke-sama, your brother wants to talk to you!" A scowl appeared on his face once more. What did the bastard want this time? Grumbling, he stood up and made his way to the door to open it.

"What the hell do you want, damn it?" growled Sasuke as he swung the door wide open. The female had gone away but Sasuke knew who it was. Itachi tilted his head slightly downwards, looking at his brother, and an amused grin on his face. "If you just wanted to piss me off, well, you've done so already." Gripping the door knob, he made a motion to slam the door shut but his brother had stopped him from doing so. "What do you want? Just tell me and go away. I want to be **_alone_**. People can't understand such a **_simple_** word, even the **_leader_** of Sharingan." A slight frown crossed Itachi's face momentarily, Sasuke didn't notice it.

"Here, the mission operatives. You're going to have to kill this guy, Fujimori Kentaro, you know, our **_former_** colleague into getting weapons for Sharingan," Itachi said as he lifted a slightly thick manila envelope, waving it in front of his younger brother's face. Sasuke grabbed it and held it tightly in his right hand, waiting for more of his brother's instructions.

"Why do I have to kill him?"

"Well, turns out that his family is starting to doubt the true nature of his work, always going home late, getting unbelievably large amounts of money, care of us of course, and the sort. Before he can spill **_anything_** about our yakuza, better kill him off. Anyway, finding some other person who can get us our weapons is easy enough. It's much easier than someone being a threat to our existence. Oh, and for this mission, bring Nara and Hyuuga." _Scowl._

"Why?"

"The Fujimori family has a high-tech security so you definitely need a hacker, that's why Nara is there. Hyuuga, I just want him to be there to back you up. Besides having a complex automated security system, they also have a hell of a lot of guards there."

"When does this mission commence?"

"Just look inside the manila envelope for the rest of the details. I have other matters to attend to." Sasuke looked at his older brother with a look that could kill. That meant he was reiterating his ultimatum. "Don't worry, little brother, it has nothing to do with that hostage of yours. It's tempting though, very tempting, to just take her away in a snap. She's hot, you know?" Sasuke scowled again as he slammed the door closed, walking towards his desk to read more about the mission. "Well, I guess he's that affected by it." With that, Itachi turned around, a smirk on his face, as he made his way to the conference room in order to find a new weapons dealer for Sharingan. If luck was on his side, maybe he'd find one within the week.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Tsuzuku…**

So, how did you guys like chapter two? I'm really sorry if my paragraphs tend to be overly long but I have two reasons for that. One, I have this quota thing for chapters; it should at least be 3000 words. I also have a tendency to write really long paragraphs. In school, when we have certain compositions to write, usually, we're only allowed one paragraph so I have to expound on it, so, I guess that affects me. Though I'm still **_really_** sorry about that!!! Anyway, onto the fanfic!

Sure, Ino started out nice to Sakura for a moment but I don't have to explain again why she's like that, right? I did during the fanfic so just reread that portion again if you don't understand. Take note that Sasuke doesn't like Sakura, romantically anyway, at this moment in time. He just doesn't want to see her die. He's a softie when it comes to women and kids but not that much that he'll become nice to them.

Ino was talking about some other guard right? Well, you'll see her soon enough. Maybe at the end of the next chapter or in the fourth, who knows which one I'll choose for you to meet her?

Oh! Please read my other fanfic, **Balance**! It's Semi-AU and set in the Naruto world. It's more of a team story rather than just concentrated on one and I tend to make Sasuke and Sakura stand out more than Naruto, at least in the first five portions but that'll end soon. He's just Naruto so he has to act idiotic. But, that'll change soon enough.

Here's the chapter preview!

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Three – The Tempest, Sharingan

**Chapter Preview:** Beads of sweat were rolling down his forehead as he furiously typed on his laptop. It was a damn complex security system and he had to commend them for making his job difficult. His dark colored eyes continued gazing at the glowing LCD screen in front of him as his two companions shifted irritably. They were outside the Fujimori compound for the past ten minutes. Usually, it only took the genius with an IQ of over 200 about five minutes at most to override any security system but this was proving to be a very tough job for him. A faint smile found its way to his face as he began typing at a slower speed. "Bingo." Pressing enter, the computer began uploading the data into the security system's mainframe. '_Uploading successful'_ said a digital voice as the words appeared on the screen The gates opened as he unplugged his laptop. "That was troublesome." Sasuke snorted. Everything was troublesome to Nara Shikamaru. He was a lazy ass, despite being a genius as his IQ claimed.


	3. The Tempest, Sharingan

**Summary:** You're not supposed to fall in love with your captor, especially if he is a high-ranking member of the yakuza. Things just never seem to follow that law, however. Completely AU. Mainly Sasuke/Sakura. Rated for violence and language.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura, more will be revealed as the story progresses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, at all. All the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The only thing in this story that is mine will be the OCs and the plot itself.

**Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul**

Chapter Three – The Tempest, Sharingan

Beads of sweat were rolling down his forehead as he furiously typed on his laptop. It was a damn complex security system and he had to commend them for making his job difficult. His dark colored eyes continued gazing at the glowing LCD screen in front of him as his two companions shifted irritably. They were outside the Fujimori compound for the past ten minutes. Usually, it only took the genius with an IQ of over 200 about five minutes at most to override any security system but this was proving to be a very tough job for him. A faint smile found its way to his face as he began typing at a slower speed. "Bingo." Pressing enter, the computer began uploading the data into the security system's mainframe. '_Uploading successful'_ said a digital voice as the words appeared on the screen The gates opened as he unplugged his laptop. "That was troublesome." Sasuke snorted. Everything was troublesome to Nara Shikamaru. He was a lazy ass, despite being a genius as his IQ claimed.

"You haven't been doing so well lately. Anything on your mind?" asked the silver eyed one, Neji, as he and Sasuke waited for the genius hacker to finish packing up his tools. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and mumbled something about how people have been able to track down that someone was hacking into their security system's mainframe. He was supposed to upgrade all his tools, he bought everything needed already, but there was this mission and it couldn't be postponed. It didn't matter to Itachi what time the mission was accomplished, as long as it was deployed swiftly and efficiently. "Ah, it's the upgrades, isn't it?" Shikamaru nodded slowly as he strapped the last one down, making sure his beloved laptop was safe. The thing was custom made by he himself, no one else had anything like it. It would give all the legal companies a run for their money.

"Does it matter? Let's just complete this mission." Sasuke clenched his fist in anticipation as he waited for Shikamaru to sling the computer around his body. Even if he was basically a hacker and anything else to do with technology, which was easily provided for by their 'legal' business, he was still a pretty good marksman and could bash his way through, in and out of places. Soon enough, they began moving in the shadows. Neji was in front, Sasuke in the middle, and Shikamaru behind. A familiar tense air was around them, as it always was during every mission that they had to accomplish. This was no different. All they had to do was break in, find the bastard who was about to spill everything about Sharingan, kill him, and leave no trace of their existence behind. Shikamaru would take care of eradicating their finger prints, foot steps, everything.

They managed to move towards the actual building in five minutes, not too much commotion set in any way. Sasuke was itching to get this over and done with. Why he allowed himself to do his brother's dirty work, he didn't know. Itachi could have very well assigned Shikamaru, Neji, and another person to do this, it wasn't that difficult to sneak into the place and kill the man. But, he did say that they were impeccably guarded by not only one of the most elite security systems around but also many men to secure the grounds. The system proved tough though, but not tough enough to ward off the programs Shikamaru had uploaded into the mainframe. Nothing had yet to be invented that could stop Shikamaru into successfully hacking into the system. It had been in his blood, after all.

"Stop." Neji's low voice cut the air as Sasuke and Shikamaru gazed at the silver eyed man. "A couple of thugs are coming. You want one?" Sasuke shrugged as he crossed his arms. A faint smirk outlined Neji's face as his brain began to formulate a plan in order to beat them senseless. He could shoot them, but it'd be a waste of bullets even if he had extras jammed in a small pouch that hung at his side. He had a lot of them actually. "Guess that means they're all mine." Neji cracked his knuckles as an emphasis, deftly moving from one place to another in order to knock the two bodyguards unconscious. Neji enjoyed a good fight, every so often, and this was one of those times. It didn't mean, however, that he **_looked_** for fights. It was the other way around. The fights came **_looking_** for him.

Knuckles collided with their faces, blood smearing the pale skin covering the bones that were clenched. The guards didn't even have enough time to shout out for back up. No, Hyuuga Neji's attacks were far too quick for them. Their reaction time was slow, the main reason why his attacks seemed even faster than normal. The two darker eyed males leaned on opposite walls, watching the short brawl that was taking. In Neji's mind, it wasn't even worthy to be called a brawl, more of a sparring session really. He was just taking it easy, the reason why the fight was dragging out to such a long time. Soon enough, the two bodies fell. Their blood was spilling out of the wounds, surrounding their bodies as color began to drain from them. Neji was just standing there, wiping off the blood that had caked slightly on his knuckles. Turning around, Neji made a motion for the pair to walk out. It was safe for them to come out now, or at least, safe enough.

"It's eleven-thirty. We should have finished this job earlier." Sasuke was annoyed, this was too easy a task and his brother had given it to him. Itachi knew how he felt about being given easy tasks. He was no small child. His major flaw, however, was underestimating everything by clearly basing his judgment on their looks or first impressions. Of course, not all is as it seems and it applies now. Various pairs of eyes were gleaming in the dark, with a shine of anticipation in them. These were the three that had overridden the security system said to be the best in all of Japan. These were the three who had been silent within the duration of their trespassing, then again everyone was really supposed to. These three, looked to be very young. They looked to be in their early twenties, really early. They were teenagers, late though, at the youngest. Still, they did do one of the things that people much older had a hard time doing and that thing was breaking into the Fujimori compound.

"Stop right there," said a man with a clear voice, donning a crisp black suit, his eyes covered by a pair of dark glasses. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he stood in his position, Neji and Shikamaru doing so as well. The man, probably the leader of the bunch of third-rate guards that were surrounding them, looked calmly at them, his face etched with no emotion. "State your business and depending on it, the degree of your punishment can vary." Sasuke made no motion to speak, a blank look written on his face. "Speak." The man raised a gun, his finger ready to pull the trigger. _Bang._ "Speak or the next one is for you!" Smoke escaped from the gun, a familiar pattern of the grayed air rising from the weapon. "Well?" The man readied the gun for the next shot.

"Why should I? You'll be dead anyway so it'll be of no use." His voice was sharp and cold, the blood running through the veins of the bodyguards freezing the minute he spoke. Grunting the man pulled the trigger, the gun facing Sasuke. As soon as the smoke barring his vision cleared, his eyes widened. Sasuke was not in front of him. Trying to turn around, he couldn't. He felt something cold near his neck. It was a knife. Looking upwards, he saw the indifferent face of the younger of the Uchiha siblings. "I told you so." His voice was deathly cold, as if he were Death himself. His hands were clammy, even the air around him was. Closing his eyes, he pushed the metal towards the neck of the man and pulled it towards him slowly, in an excruciatingly slow manner. The bodyguard screamed, his body wracking with an enormous pain as he watched his blood drip from his neck. Soon enough, he was dead, dead even before the knife had been pulled out fully. It was a fatal blow to his artery, after all.

The other bodyguards stood their ground, their eyes focused on the three men, especially on the one who had just killed. They were trained professionals, supposed to risk their lives for the one who had employed them. Neji looked towards Shikamaru who just shrugged in return as he pulled out his dagger, his beloved laptop strapped securely to his body. Without any signal, the three moved forward, starting to kill all these men before they became actual witnesses. Their cool façade remained as they used their fists to knock their opponent unconscious then their knives to deal the fatal blow. They couldn't afford to waste their precious ammo on these thugs. They were too easy. They had a feeling that the stronger ones were still going to bar their way towards the man they were going to kill, Fujimori Kentaro.

Minutes later, a myriad of carcasses decorated the ground. Written on the faces of the bodyguards were looks that of shock and painful deaths. Sasuke and Neji were busy wiping the blood that had gotten on their clothes, arms, and faces. They had killed more men than Shikamaru had. The genius, on the other hand, was busy scanning the room with his laptop to see just how much evidence they had left. They hadn't left very much so it was an easy task for him. All he had to do was set a silvery cube, a machine, he had invented which would delete all traces of the signatures of the people programmed into it, whether it actual evidence or DNA, then self-destruct. It was clean, efficient, albeit loud.

"I'm done. Just let the Null Cube do its job, give it about a minute or so, and it'll be as if we were never here," said Shikamaru with his lazy drawl. Sasuke and Neji looked at him, their eyebrows raised. Shikamaru sighed. How he used to eradicate all traces of them before was a tedious task. He'd apply this gel and had a machine apply it to the entire room. It did a good job but the thing is, he had to stay behind and make sure that the machine was doing its job since it wasn't fully automated. Afterwards, he had to set up another machine to clean the mess. "Remember the process of old? When there was that sticky, clear gel and two machines? One was used to apply and the other to clean?" The two other males nodded. "Well, the Null Cube does the exact job and more. It sends out nanobots that I've programmed to eat every trace of DNA in its databank and anything that has our genetic coding. Then, it goes back to the Null Cube and it self-destructs. It's a pity for the machine but I've perfected it and figured out a way to mass produce it using the parts found in your company. It's a bit more expensive than my laptop but it does save us a hell of a lot of time." Shikamaru had a slight smug grin on his lazy face as he said all that.

"Right. You and your… err… Null Cubes ought to do the trick," said Neji awkwardly, seeing as a whole mountain of information was just pounded into his brain. Well, okay, he was exaggerating but Shikamaru didn't have to make an in depth description of what the thing does. If he said that a Null Cube eradicates any trace of them in any scene where they had to kill, he would have been fine with that explanation but no; the genius just had to show off his latest invention. Shikamaru shrugged as he stood up from his position on the floor, his right hand fumbling in a small bag for one of the many Null Cubes he had brought with him for tonight's mission. Looking for a spot, he began thinking of a strategic place for it, in case someone comes in while it was still doing its job. A smile appeared on his face as he found it. Walking over, he picked out the Null Cube, the silvery box glittering in his hand. Stooping down, he set it up and added the final codes to its program before it started. "Can we go now?" asked Neji impatiently as he looked at Shikamaru who merely nodded.

"Let's go then," said Sasuke as he began walking towards the direction specified in the map his brother had given to him. While Neji and Shikamaru were talking about Null Cubes, he had figured out where they were and a route where they could go, where contact with any other people was probably very low. The two other male looked at their boss's younger brother before following him silently. Moments passed by ever so slowly as they moved forward, in the dark. The path the young Uchiha had chosen was a good one, hardly meeting anyone on the way to their destination. Silently, they moved faster, to not waste any time, more than they already have.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Fujimori Kentaro's Room

A man, roughly in his forties, early most likely, was sitting on the edge of his bed, a goose feather filled pillow near him. Atop the pillow was a bottle of alcohol, rum, and in his hand was a nearly empty one. Running a hand through his thin, graying oily black hair, he kept his gaze straight at the mirror. Something was wrong tonight. It was the twenty-seventh of the month and Itachi hadn't called him at all for any new weapons. It was a monthly meeting, when they talked about various weapons. If not, they were upgrades that he thought the yakuza might like. If they met any earlier or any later than the twenty-seventh of the month, it was because of some weapon shipments that he thought were good deals for the yakuza. And more cash for him besides that. He took another swig of rum, downing the alcohol slowly.

"Fuck," he growled as he threw the bottle, at the wall, the glass breaking into a multitude of shards, ready to scratch at anyone the minute they were touched. "What in hell does that boy think he's doing, delaying our monthly meeting and all?!" he rumbled, drunken undertones layering his voice. His dark eyes stared at the slightly soiled wall, because there were trickles of rum left in the dark green bottle. His nose scrunched up slightly, as the scent of the old rum, the one that had soiled his wall earlier, mixed with the scent of the rum that had just splashed on his wall. Grunting, he picked up the last bottle of rum, removed the cork, and took another swig.

He was nervous, very nervous, at the moment. Itachi had been notorious for giving certain men in the yakuza the duty to kill whoever had been threatening their existence. Any meetings that that person had with anyone within the yakuza, most especially if it had anything to do with Itachi and/or his younger brother were cancelled. Itachi assigned a team of three, sometimes four or five if the men weren't too experienced or if there were too many obstacles in the way of the mission, to do the job. One was a hacker, to override the security system's mainframe, armed with gadgetry made by the hands of their resident genius hacker, Nara Shikamaru. The other two were the men who would do most of the blood spilling during the mission. The extras always had the job of helping those two men. The mission was always executed in the dead of night, being completed early morning, very early morning.

Standing up, the **_former _**weapons supplier of Sharingan made his way to the bathroom, bringing the bottle of rum with him. It was a miracle he managed to get there without causing any ruckus of any sort. As soon as he reached the bathroom, he set down the rum on a small countertop and stared at the image reflected by the mirror, his own. Where was the honest businessman, supposed to have a good job at Uchiha Industries, huh? The excuse he always had ready for his family, whenever he came back home really late was that there was a long meeting and he and the other higher-ups spent such a long time deliberating it and it only ended now. He'd have dinner sent up to his room, eat it, then go back to sleep. What he really did was spend time in a bar, his arm wrapped around a different woman each time. The one thing they had in common, the women anyway, were that they all pleased him to no end.

The mirror misted slightly as he breathed. The air that had escaped his mouth stank of rum. His face scrunched up slightly as the infuriating scent of old rum mixed with new reached his nose. Oh how he hated that scent yet he loved the taste, like powdered sugar mixed with plain white. He loved the taste and scent of the sugar but how he detested the rotting scent it made when combined with alcohol. Stretching out his hand, he turned on the faucet, drenching his face with it, trying to get out of his drunken state, only to drink some more rum afterwards. The sound of running water was making drowned out the sound of the door creaking and three men entering his room, the assassins sent by Uchiha Itachi to successfully eradicate the existence of the threat named Fujimori Kentaro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sharingan Headquarters

Sasuke cursed as he made his way towards his captive's room, his right hand clutching his bleeding left arm. The Fujimori put up a fight, much to his expectations. What he didn't expect, however, was that he had a bottle of rum with him and for him to use it to smash his left arm and soil his black overcoat and make it sticky, very sticky. Grumbling, he stretched out his right arm, blood soiling the doorknob, and twisting it open. He didn't trust his brother at all and he didn't know why he cared at all for the captive. Probably it was because he didn't anyone, no matter who it was, to be victim of his brother's cruelness. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the sight before him. Sakura was sitting on her bed, her knees pulled up close and Ino watching her with hawk eyes, only to look at his direction. _'Fuck. I can't wait for her to be here. Much better than seeing the bitch Ino every time I take a look at the hostage.'_

"Sasuke-kun, you're hurt!" cried Ino as she ran towards him. She closed the door then pulled Sasuke over, trying to take a look at his wound. As she fussed on him, Sasuke took a look at Sakura who shot him a sour look, probably because he had kidnapped her. But, he wasn't quite sure if the look was directed at him or not. After all, she was looking towards Ino more than she was towards him. "Sasuke-kun, want me to make the pain go away?" asked Ino, trying to suggest something more than just cleaning up the bloody mess that was on his arm. Sasuke looked at her, his face emotionless and cold. His voice was even more cold and stinging than the look he had just given her.

"No. Go out and leave me alone with the hostage. I have some matters to talk about with her," said Sasuke. Ino was about to protest but Sasuke cut her again. "This is an **_order_**, Yamanaka. Go tend to Nara or Hyuuga or something, just leave **_me_** alone." Ino shot him a fake hurt look before obeying. Even if they were a couple, which was probably the last thing on Sasuke's mind, she would always have to obey him if he gave her an order. He was the second highest official in Sharingan, after all, only answering to his older brother. "So, what have you been up to while I was gone? Being screwed by my brother I suppose." He had never quite gotten over the fact that Itachi found his hostage **_hot_**.

Sakura stood up wordlessly as she walked over towards him. Without any second thought, she peeled off his over coat and lifted the sleeve that had covered the wound. Her face frowned as she continued gazing at his wound. Sasuke was too stunned to say anything else. She had just defied him and was now busy checking his wound for any infections of the sort. "This needs to be bandaged. Sit on my bed and I'll go bandage it," ordered Sakura quietly as she stood up straight, facing him. Sasuke stared at her before quietly complying. Moments later, he found himself shirtless; stretching out his arm towards her and a slightly flushed Sakura was in front of him, cleaning his wound and would eventually bandage his wounds.

"Why are you doing this? I kidnapped you, you know." It was an innocent enough question from him.

"Because you're human and all human beings deserve equal treatment, even if they degrade themselves to a level where you're at." It was an innocent enough answer from her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Tsuzuku…**

Well, well, well. Seems that this story has become really dramatic, thus the change in genre. Also, there's a change in rating, mainly because of the violence in this chapter and the excessive swearing that have occurred and will most likely occur in future chapters. Even so, I really like this story a lot, even if this chapter really didn't have Sakura in it until the very end.

Can I just say that I made Shikamaru a **_GENIUS_** when I made him hack into the Fujimori compound's security system's mainframe and about the custom job he did that is his laptop and about the Null Cubes?! He has other inventions, of course, but in this chapter, all you get to meet are his laptop, the Null Cubes, and the phased out machines that used to do the work of the Null Cubes.

Neji is cool! He's cold and can easily perform the job assigned to him by Itachi, perfect for the mission sent out. The way he dealt with the first two bodyguards was swift and efficient! Sasuke, though he doesn't like to work often with Neji just because they always argue about whose better, respects him for his talent.

And yes, this is the way I made Sharingan deal with their threats. Quick, clean, and virtually a perfect set up because no one will ever find out it's them. After all, they do have a genius who makes sure their tracks are wiped out, right?

And again, I implore you to read **Balance** if you want a work of mine that's Semi-AU, drama, and about Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. I really like it, even though it gets less attention than this fanfic. I think it's mainly because it's more Drama than anything else and people read Romance fanfics more than any other genre. The other genres are good too; if the author can pull the job off, if you know what I mean.

As usual, here's the chapter preview!

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Four – A Shot at Normality

**Chapter Preview:** "Can you at least tell me why you're doing this?!" she shouted as she pointed accusingly at Sasuke. The Uchiha had a smirk on his face as he waved off her query. Since that night he had pulled off his mission of killing Fujimori Kentaro, he had spent thirty minutes in her room, keeping an eye on her while he sent her guard out to do something. He felt nothing more towards her, it was the same since they had first met, but there was just something about her that made him feel **_human_** in the yakuza. Yes, he was destined to live a life full of crime and death but that didn't mean he could cling to every chance he got to live a life, a **_normal_** life. "Tell me!" she shrieked as she stomped over towards him, glowering at him. He merely smirked as he waved it off again.


	4. A Shot at Normality

**Summary:** You're not supposed to fall in love with your captor, especially if he is a high-ranking member of the yakuza. Things just never seem to follow that law, however. Completely AU. Mainly Sasuke/Sakura. Rated for violence and language.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura, more will be revealed as the story progresses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, at all. All the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The only thing in this story that is mine will be the OCs and the plot itself.

**Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul**

Chapter Four – A Shot at Normality

Sasuke gazed at the cream colored skin that wrapped around the bone frame that made up her hands. Her touch was neither too harsh nor too soft as she deftly cleaned the last of the blood that had caked around the wound. His onyx eyes traveled to her face, frowning in deep concentration, as she continued to clean off the remaining chunks of hardened blood, his own. She paused for a moment, sitting up straight, as she grabbed a bottle of alcohol and poured some of it into a small pail of water, drenching the cloth she had been using. After wringing the cloth, she wrapped it around two of her fingers and **_lightly_** went over the long but shallow wound that ran from his shoulder to a bit past half of his upper arm.

"Fuck that hurts!" hissed Sasuke as he pulled his arm away from her, his eyes ablaze. Sakura took a look at him, her face fully of sympathy for him. Sasuke narrowed his gaze at her, a distrusting look written on his face. She might as well **_kill_** him by dousing his wound with all of the alcohol in that hardly drained bottle but she didn't seem the type to do that. Or, at least, to him she wasn't. Stretching out her arm, Sakura tried to pull his injured left one towards her so she could clean it but Sasuke only inched away further. Yes, he hated the pain of cleaning a wound. Why not just let it heal? The pain that coursed through his upper arm was like forcing him to touch searing hot metal with his **_bare_** hands.

"Please?" said Sakura as she stood up and sat down beside him, her wrapped right hand making a motion to continue cleaning his wound. Sasuke, though unwilling, let her anyway. It was better that she do it compared to Ino. It might lead from one thing to another, knowing the wily blonde. It was quiet after Sasuke finally let her clean the wound properly, but Sakura didn't mind. She had done this before when she was in class, because she was taking premed. "How did you get the wound?" asked Sakura innocently as she dropped the hardly wet cloth into the bowl, her left hand free from its duty of steadying his left arm. Sasuke looked at her before replying, not giving any mention of the mission at all.

"Someone slammed a bottle of rum on my arm," he said quietly as he averted his gaze from her shirt, an invisibly pink flush on his cheeks. The strap of her tank top had fallen and that side of the shirt threatening to reveal more than what was allowable by etiquette. "Your… uhh… strap," he mumbled, slightly flustered but the captive didn't notice. Her green eyes traveled to her shirt. A pink flush appeared on her cheeks as she adjusted it, saying a quiet thank you in the process. Sasuke winced, obvious to even the untrained eye, as Sakura pressed the freshly wrung cloth on his wound, the searing pain coursing through his arm, the muscles near the wound throbbing. "Fuck!" he growled as he violently pulled his arm away. The bleeding had continued, though only slightly.

"Please don't do that, it'll only worsen the condition of the wound and it'll heighten the chances of it getting infected if you don't stop," said Sakura as her jade eyes rested on the wound. Grabbing a slightly damp cloth, only because of plain water, she carefully rubbed away the blood that had seeped out of the wound she had carefully cleaned. Soon, she set down the cloth and picked up a roll of bandage. Unraveling part of it, she set it down near the top of his shoulder, starting to wind it around the wound. "Could you lift your arm a bit, please?" she asked as she tucked a stray strand of her hair, trying to bandage the wound properly.

"How do you know all this? Taking up Nursing?" asked Sasuke as he looked at her, his eyes narrowed. It wasn't a basic fact that a lot of people knew, how to effectively clean a wound and properly wrap bandage around it really. Sakura mumbled something and the words he managed to catch were 'premed', 'college' and 'Kyoto University'. "Good thing it's vacation time," said Sasuke, a cynical tone in his voice. Sakura frowned as she continued to wrap the bandage around his wound, already halfway down. Soon enough, she was done. Sitting up straight, she admired her handiwork. It was clean and neat, and the wound would heal on its own.

"There," said Sakura as she ran a hand over the bandages, making sure it was wrapped tightly around his arm. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as she did that, only realizing what his brother meant now. She was pretty, **_very_** pretty. Actually, she was beautiful. Her jade green eyes were laced with concern when she saw his wound. Her long pink hair was unique to her but it looked good, especially with the green of her eyes. Her lithe body would feel so right in his arms, if only. Suddenly, his train of thoughts was interrupted by her voice. "Don't move it too much, okay?" Sasuke looked at her and nodded slowly. "Here you go," said Sakura as she handed him his shirt. Sasuke felt an unwanted spark of warmth the minute his calloused hand touched her smooth one. _'Damn!'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hours Later

People avoided her like a plague, as water dripped down from her black trench coat, her chocolate brown hair sticking to her face. Her pale amber eyes averted their gaze as she continued walking towards **_that_** room. It had been a while since she last reported to Sharingan. She had been sent, along with the Nuitori twins, the female hacker under Shikamaru's aid, and the male guard who was strong, in his own right, to a mission that involved pillaging another yakuza which was starting to threaten Sharingan as the most feared underground syndicate in all of Japan. It had taken almost a year before they could bring it down and tonight was the night that the task assigned to her when she was sixteen was completed. She was seventeen now. She was so young for one of the top members in the yakuza, one of the few people the Uchihas ever trusted.

"Kirino-san, Itachi-sama can see you now," said a jittery male as he looked at her, fear evident in his face. The female looked towards him and waved him off, telling him he could go. He nodded furiously before running off to do something else. She was found by the Uchiha fifteen years ago, she owed her life to them. During that time, she had risen in ranks and eventually, the only people she would have to answer to would be any of the Uchihas. If it was anyone else, it was because her mission required her to do so. At times, she had to follow Shikamaru because he was the one in charge of the mission, since there were some that involved dismantling the newest technological advancements of certain companies that rivaled their own. Other times, she had to follow Neji because he was the 'captain' of the mission assigned. Though she was strong as a leader in her own right, it seemed that those in the yakuza who were assigned missions preferred to follow a **_male_** leader and not a **_female_** one.

Entering the room, she marched right up to her usual seat. Propping her feet up on the wooden table, she waited for the older of the siblings, her hands crossed. The gaze of her pale amber eyes floated towards a plain white wall clock with a chrome colored frame. It was probably four or five in the morning. Since the details of the final stage of the mission had been in the works since three days ago, she hadn't had much sleep. She hadn't had **_any_** sleep at all for the past twenty-four hours. It was worth it, however, seeing the pain of betrayal on the face of their enemies' leader, seeing the wide spread chaos that had followed soon after they found out of the death, seeing how people literally shivered in their boots the minute they saw any of the three of them, walking down the halls to escape and go back to the yakuza that they belonged to, the infamous Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan, so well known in the underworld. Hardly anyone knew of its existence in the real world. For them to know anything was simply unallowable.

"Five, four, three, two, one," whispered the Kirino to no particular person in mind. Her pale amber eyes looked towards the eastern direction, a slight glimmer in them. The door opened after a moment, when the word 'one' escaped her lips. Setting her feet down on the floor, she stood up, her body straight, as if in reverence to whoever had entered. The lights flickered on as she remained standing. She closed her eyes momentarily, trying to get used to the sudden addition of bright light. As soon as she opened her eyes, a faint smile appeared on her lips, hardly noticeable by the untrained eye but his was by no means untrained. "Itachi-sama, the mission was a success," said the female, bowing before the leader of the infamous Sharingan. The elder Uchiha nodded, bidding her to sit down as he did so himself.

"You have another mission, Ayumi, not as hard as this one. In face, it's much easier," said Itachi as he clasped his hands together, covering the lower half of his face. The female, Ayumi, frowned slightly as she motioned for him to continue. A phantom smile appeared on Itachi's face as a particular female entered his mind. "Oh, you know, just guarding a hostage of my dear younger brother," he said, lengthening his syllables to prolong the tense air. Ayumi blinked as she stared at him, confusion plainly obvious in her pale amber colored eyes. "There was a witness when he killed a traitor. He's too soft to kill a woman. He brought her here." Ayumi frowned slightly. She knew he was strong, and she knew about his vow not to kill women or children, but why was Itachi making such a big deal out of it?

"Now?" she asked, her voice strained because she didn't want to baby-sit anyone. She was much too good a yakuza member to do that. Her brow creased as Itachi made a motion to speak.

"Yes, now. Ask Ino for her room, I believe I saw her in the kitchens earlier." Ayumi nodded. Standing up, she bowed and made a motion to leave. "Oh, and she's not the type who needs to be baby-sat." Ayumi stiffened slightly at his words, a strange feeling emitting from them. She nodded again before she strode of to go to Sakura's room.

Everyone avoided her like a plague, the minute she stepped out. A phantom smile spread across her face as she clenched and unclenched her hands. Her pale amber eyes gazed straight ahead of her, not wanting anyone to bar her way. She was like that, ever since she was a small kid, cold and unmoving. Pocketing her hands in her long dark coat, she took a left and walked over to where a platinum blonde female was sitting, eating some soup.

"Yamanaka, where's the girl?" she asked.

"What girl? There are many girls here," she seethed, obviously upset but Ayumi didn't quite care.

"You know what I mean." Ino blinked, as she tried to remember.

"It's the second room to the left of the corridor where Shikamaru's labs are found." Ino frowned as she spooned some more soup into her system. "Sasuke-kun's there so, better watch out." Ayumi laughed slightly as she looked at Ino, a cold look thrown at the blonde.

"Unlike you, I'm not quite as affected with Sasuke-sama and Itachi-sama. They trust me, you know." Ino frowned again, this time, much deeper.

About ten minutes later, since she wanted to take her time getting there, she arrived in Sakura's room. Sasuke was gone but she could see traces of him in the room. Blood stained the floor and it obviously didn't come from the girl. Sakura blinked as her jade eyes looked towards the seventeen year old female. "I'm Kirino Ayumi, the guard that was really supposed to be assigned to you." Sakura nodded weakly. Somehow, she had a feeling this guard was far worse than Ino was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Days Later

"Can you at least tell me why you're doing this?!" she shouted as she pointed accusingly at Sasuke. The Uchiha had a smirk on his face as he waved off her query. Since that night he had pulled off his mission of killing Fujimori Kentaro, he had spent thirty minutes in her room, keeping an eye on her while he sent her guard out to do something. He felt nothing more towards her, it was the same since they had first met, but there was just something about her that made him feel **_human_** in the yakuza. Yes, he was destined to live a life full of crime and death but that didn't mean he could cling to every chance he got to live a life, a **_normal_** life. "Tell me!" she shrieked as she stomped over towards him, glowering at him. He merely smirked as he waved it off again.

"Doing what?" he asked as he faced her, a calm demeanor surrounding him. They were on first name basis now and she had even affixed –kun to his name, for God knows what reason she did so. He kidnapped her, she should be enraged at him for doing so, but for some reason, she wasn't as enraged as he had expected her to be. Sakura continued glowering at him, pointing to herself as an emphasis on the thing he was doing. "Oh, you mean this, sending Ayumi out at times so I have a full thirty minutes with you?" Sakura nodded furiously, her eyes a darker green. "What tell me you don't enjoy my presence?" He was a cocky, egotistical jerk at the moment that she would love to kill for doing this to her.

"But--! But--!" she sputtered as the spark of her enthusiasm began to fizzle out and eventually fade. Squinting, she gazed carefully at the Uchiha in front of her. Yes, ever since they had spent that time together when she had bandaged his wound, she had been getting to know him but only because he occasionally slipped and said something that involved his life. So far, she had learned that Sasuke was as old as her and Itachi was only five years older, despite acting like that arrogant jerk that he was. Also, he had been thrown into the more important doings of the yakuza since his parents were killed. She had basically said a lot of things about her. Why, she didn't know, but she just did. "Please? Please tell me why, Sasuke-kun," she mumbled as she swung her feet lazily, her body hunched forward dejectedly.

"No. I don't have to, you know," he mumbled. He pressed his lips tightly together, the corner of his mouth twitching. When she had spoken softly, as she just did, he was tempted to tell her why he was there. A shot at normality in this crazy mixed up world of his was very hard to find. Even if he had to turn to her, the captive, just to feel normal, to feel **_human_**, he would. His brother couldn't do anything about it but one day, he was bound to start bugging him. Itachi was like that, after all, a cocky, arrogant jerk. Actually, he wasn't a jerk at all. He was a bastard who deserved to die a million deaths. "But if you should know anything about why, just think of it because I don't think you deserve to die at the hands of my brother. He'd probably kill you the minute he finished screwing you." Sakura shivered subconsciously as she hugged herself. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He didn't think that she'd react that way. Normally, women would laugh at his words, saying Itachi wouldn't do that. Sai was definitely proof for that.

"Well, you didn't have to answer like that," said Sakura slowly as she looked up at him, her jade eyes shimmering with an invisible pity. He didn't have a very pleasant attitude, that much, she could say. Despite that, she still found more than enough reason to prefer his company over her guard's, Ayumi's, just because he was at least a tad more sociable than she. Sasuke looked at her and shrugged. It was true, what he said. There was a seventy-five percent possibility that her life would end the minute she succumbed to Itachi's desires and even if she was a captive, she didn't deserve a cruel death like that, no one did. Well, with the exception of Itachi but he highly doubted that the bastard would commit suicide. He was having much too fun in his life to even think about ending it. Sasuke was about to reply but the door swung open, a stoic Ayumi standing behind it.

"Sasuke-sama, do you wish me to leave once more?" asked Ayumi, her hand clutching the doorknob. Sasuke looked at her, at Sakura, and then he launched himself off of the wall. Pocketing his hands, he glanced over his shoulder once more before facing Ayumi and shaking his head, then leaving the room, a lighter feeling within him. He didn't think of Sakura as anything more than the one who had seen him kill that night but he did feel human with her around. Her pale amber eyes stayed glued to his figure as he made his way out, an indifferent air surrounding him. Walking inside, she kept silent, various thoughts whirling in her head. Why was Sasuke spending thirty minutes, at least, a day with the captive? What was so special about her? Itachi would have mentioned something, anything, about her being special if at all she caught the attention of either one of the Uchiha siblings. She should be more special if she caught the attention of both and in truth, she did.

"Ayumi-san, why are you so formal with Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura as she ran a hand through her long pink hair, an innocent look on her face, "I mean, he is human." Ayumi flinched as she looked at Sakura, a scowl on her face. Evidently, she knew nothing of the utmost respect she had for the Uchiha family, then again, she really had no idea of what happened so long ago. That and her informality when it came to addressing Sasuke! He, the second most powerful figure in Sharingan who answered only to his brother, deserved every ounce of respect anyone ever had in them, especially if that person was a captive within the territory of Sharingan! Looking at her, Ayumi's pale amber eyes reflected her aloofness and her refusal to answer that question. "Okay then," she mumbled as she stood up, "I'll just wash my face." Ayumi nodded slowly as her pale amber orbs glued to Sakura's every movement. She was used to having to guard people but not this long. Those who she was tasked to keep an eye on usually died soon after. This, this had been going on for such a long time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Conference Room

"Go to hell, bastard," hissed Sasuke as he slammed his open palms on the long oak table, "You want me to **_what_**?!" A grim look was written on his face as he continued staring at his brother, his onyx eyes meeting the cold, mischievous ones of Itachi. The older of the two merely looked at him, a blank expression written on his face, as if it was nothing wrong to ask of his younger brother. "Screw you, bastard," seethed Sasuke as his onyx eyes flashed. What in the world possessed Itachi to ask this of him, he didn't know. What he did know was that it was wrong, so fucking wrong. Sasuke's eyes flashed as a sound escaped Itachi's lips, a laugh. "What's so funny about it? Do you treat every human being in the world like some toy, huh, Itachi?" hissed Sasuke, a dangerous aura surrounding him.

"Actually, what I find funny is that you're acting like a child, so possessive of everything he owns," said Itachi slowly, a slight glimmer in his eyes. Sasuke snorted as he continued keeping his steely gaze on his older brother. "What's to be so mad about? It's not like it's something you own, exactly," asked Itachi, a seemingly innocent tone in his voice. Sasuke snorted. The only time anything that escaped Itachi was innocent is if hell froze over and nothing else was left in this world except him, being the sadist that he was. "I asked you a question and you should answer, little brother," asked Itachi, a half-serious tone in his voice. Sasuke did not waver in his resolve to continue this little dispute of his.

"You're such a sadistic bastard," he seethed, the grim look on his face only becoming more evident, "Why do you want people to suffer just because you want someone to **_please_** your fucking desires?"

"Why, yes. I **_am_** Uchiha Itachi, after all."

"Fuck you damn it!"

"That's what I intend to do, except, it won't be me who'll be fucked. It'll be her, by my own hands."

"No, damn it! No one **_deserves_** what you're intending to do, not even her even if she is what she is."

"Aww, little Sasuke likes her."

"Damn it I don't!"

"Then why won't you let me?"

"Because even if she's a captive, she doesn't deserve to be toyed around like that, no one does. Except for you maybe, you're an exception to that rule."

"And even if you say so, you have no right to order me around, little brother. One day, it might just happen." Sasuke's eyes blazed as he stood up. Opening the door, he slammed it open and let it slam shut. On his way to his room, everyone avoided him. It was never an accepted thing to get into the bad side of any of the Uchiha siblings.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Tsuzuku…**

-blink- Yeah, I think it was a good decision for me to have upped the rating. It's getting really dark now, though not 100 dark but still!

Yeah, I brought in Kirino Ayumi, Nuitori Kenta, and Nuitori Kotoe from Balance! Of course, Ayumi has a big role in this, seeing as she's Sakura's guard and all. Kenta and Kotoe, perhaps, in one of the coming chapters, they'll make an appearance and maybe get a bigger role.

If you guys want, or if I feel like it, I might make them go on another mission! This time, they'll probably be a bigger team, the biggest team assembled. Three people who'll fight, two hackers, and I don't know if I'll do anything more. All I know is that this chapter was rocky, emotion-wise.

About the reason why Sasuke spends thirty minutes with Sakura, it's because he needs a haven where he can feel human. I mean, outside of that room, or her presence for that matter, it's like he's in a totally different world, ravaged by guns, knives, death, you name it. It's just ordinary for a yakuza member, especially a high-ranking official like he is in Sharingan but I guess, even if he threw himself to such a low level, he needs his space to be normal, to be an **_ordinary_** human being, not someone who looks like some death merchant by the order of the highest ranking official.

Okay… -blink- I'm thinking too deeply about this again. Not good. Maybe, by the seventeenth of December, I'll have chapter five up. Who knows? Just… wish me luck on my Second Term Exams… WAH!

As usual, here's the chapter preview!

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Five – Satanic Desires

**Chapter Preview:** A phantom smile was on his face as he walked through the dark corridors in the middle of the night. The earlier activities had tired basically everyone out. It was either that or they couldn't handle the alcohol they had down. In any case, as long as basically everyone was knocked out, he didn't care. He had done what he had planned to do and he was satisfied with it. She fit perfectly against his body and because of that, he wouldn't kill her just yet. A dark smile finally showed itself on his face as he took a left going to his own room. No one would ever deny him of what he wanted, especially if it was of the flesh. Not even his little brother could do that. He was Uchiha Itachi, the man who basically got everything and every single woman that he wanted.


	5. Satanic Desires

**Summary:** You're not supposed to fall in love with your captor, especially if he is a high-ranking member of the yakuza. Things just never seem to follow that law, however. Completely AU. Mainly Sasuke/Sakura. Rated for violence and language.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura, more will be revealed as the story progresses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, at all. All the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The only thing in this story that is mine will be the OCs and the plot itself.

**Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul**

Chapter Five – Satanic Desires

They didn't dare question his motives for what was happening now, they were too afraid to. Besides, who would question him if all he was doing was letting everyone have some fun, at least once in their lives, by having a party? Itachi wasn't as stiff as everyone thought him to be. In everyone's hands was either a tall glass mug filled to the brim with frothy beer or they had a wine glass filled with white or red wine. If not, they had a cocktail glass filled with a drink. Everyone had some sort of alcoholic beverage in their hands, waiting to be downed and to enter their system. It was a cheerful place; everyone was having fun, a rare occasion in their lives as yakuza members of the notorious Sharingan.

"Sasuke-kun, lighten up!" urged Ino, her voice loud even with the music blaring from the speakers. Ino tugged at his arm, a futile attempt to get him to go with her, to wherever she was planning to bring him. It was probably nearly eleven in the evening and basically everyone was still up and about, dancing, talking, drinking, and doing what most people did in a party, have fun. "Sasuke-kun!" she whined as she continued tugging at his arm, desperately trying to get his attention. He turned to face her, a sincerely pissed off look on his face. "Fine, can I get you something to drink then? Wine?" mumbled Ino, sorely disappointed that she wasn't able to get him, again. Sasuke shrugged as he turned to face the dance floor. "White wine it is then," said Ino as she wheeled around and made her way to get Sasuke a drink.

"Lighten up, little brother, nothing wrong is going to happen, you know," came the voice of his older brother, a shiver running down his spine. Itachi sensed this but said nothing of it, it usually happened anyway, even when their parents were still alive. "Why are you so worked up? You should really loosen up a bit, every once in a while?" asked Itachi as he sipped some of his red wine. Sasuke snorted as he said nothing, his gaze still glued to the sight before him. All he wanted as a normal life, a life not ravaged by anything that had to do with the underworld but he just had the luck of being born into the family that was the leader of the most infamous syndicate of all times.

"I have no chance to lighten up, especially with **_you_** around," he replied tersely as his onyx eyes stayed glued to the dance floor. Itachi let out a sound that implied he wanted to know more about his decaying relationship with his brother. Not that he didn't already know why his brother hated him, he was successful, a genius, perfect in basically every way. In other words, he was everything Sasuke was not. However, he felt like there was going to be a reason why his younger brother hated him added to his already large inventory every single day. "Because, I might just die the minute I loosen up and you're around," he replied, in the least number of words that had to escape from his lips.

"Really? The thought's never occurred to me before but now that you mentioned it…" said Itachi, a thoughtful expression on his face. Sasuke scowled and raised his foot to slam it **_heavily_** atop of his brother's. "Don't think you can do that," said Itachi with a dark smile as he sidestepped the incoming attack. Sasuke snorted as he slowly put down his foot, the hardened look still etched on his face. "No really, lighten up, little brother," said Itachi as he took another sip of the dark colored liquid in the clear glass. Sasuke's scowl deepened as he watched his brother with a disgusted look. Itachi looked at his brother, a half interested look on his face. Suddenly, a familiar head of platinum blonde hair appeared. Itachi faced the direction the figure was coming from, a half smile on his face, his eyes closed. "Hello, Ino," he greeted.

"I—Itachi-san!" gasped Ino as she abruptly stopped, a bit of the white wine spilling from the glass. "He-he-hello!" she stuttered as she tried to compose herself. She hadn't really seen much of Itachi, even if he was essentially her boss. Even so, she wasn't as privileged as the others when it came to their opportunities to see the man in charge of the syndicate they were a part of. "G-good e-evening!" she stammered, flustered at the fact that she was seeing him in such a casual occasion. That and the slight reddish flush on his cheeks due to the amount of wine he had been drinking was a lot, six glasses already actually, excluding the one in his hands right now.

"Hello, Ino," he repeated, a fake smile plastered on his face. Ino blushed as she averted her gaze from Itachi, handing Sasuke his glass of wine which he didn't graciously accept, but he got it from her anyway. "How have you been doing? Has the business side been doing well?" Despite the loud music blaring from one of the many speakers around them, his voice still cut through the air and was fairly audible. Ino flushed and nodded slightly. She had always wanted to be deeper into the syndicate but she was assured by her many colleagues that she was doing her fair share as one of the top executives of the company that hid the true nature of the Uchiha Clan. "Good, good," said Itachi as he flashed his famous smile that caught many hearts of the female population, "I've heard from your colleagues that you've been doing well lately. Maybe a promotion would suit you. It might come your way in a matter of days, Ino," suggested Itachi as a thoughtful look appeared on his face once more. Sasuke scowled.

"You like to flirt, don't you bastard?" sneered Sasuke as he clenched the stem of the glass. The crystalline container threatened to break, barely able to stand any more of the pressure Sasuke was applying to it. Itachi looked towards Sasuke, a blank expression on his face as he shrugged. "Screw you," he hissed as he clenched his hand so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white, the glass holding the wine breaking in the process. Ino gasped as she watched blood beginning to seep out of the wounds the broken shards had created and the white, sticky liquid that crashed atop the wounds, possibly making them feel worse since it had a certain amount of alcohol in its mixture.

"It's my nature to, little brother," said Itachi slowly as he eyed Sasuke and his reaction, "Unless, of course, I'm stepping into your territory, then I'll gladly back away. Hmm, and I always thought you liked your captive more." Ino looked at Sasuke uncomfortably, then back at his older brother. Sasuke's onyx eyes reflected his desire of wanting to murder his older brother right at this point. "Well, answer me and I'll back down off **_one_** of your **_women_** little brother," pointed out Itachi after taking another sip from his glass, as if not at all affected by the predicament they were currently in. Sasuke had an enraged look written on his face as he tried so hard to restrain himself from punching Itachi squarely in the face.

"Good night, **_Itachi_**!" he managed to hiss, venom coating his every word as he turned around and stomped furiously to his room. A smile found its way towards his face as he watched his brother's retreating figure. Turning to face Ino, he had a mildly surprised look on his face when he saw that the spot she had earlier been occupying was **_empty_**. Shrugging, he continued sipping at his wine, that carefree smile plastered on his face. One was down, only the rest of the members of Sharingan left to finish off. Of course, he never planned anything without any hidden motives. At the moment, his main goal was to basically knock out every single person in the entire syndicate so he could pull off his main goal of getting her to agree to give her body **_willingly_** to him. Though one person would be hard to knock out unconscious, she was easy to set aside since she obeyed nearly everything he had told her to do and this wasn't one of those demands she would question, it was a simple thing after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- In Sakura's Room

She was trying to sleep but the music was so loud that she could hear it as if she were in the room itself. Even though the party was occurring at the other side of the building and in a totally different floor, she could still hear the music pounding at her ears, as if a speaker had been installed in her room just so the music could annoy her to death. Her guard, Ayumi, was in that party and knowing her, she probably wasn't drunk. However, knowing her loyalty to the Uchiha Clan, or what was left of it anyway, she would stay in that party until the end, possibly even longer. Sasuke's usual thirty minute visit had yet to commence and despite her being the captive, she was sorely missing his presence and his witty remarks to her outrages.

"I'm thirsty," she complained as she sat up straight. Her hair was disheveled and the only thing she was wearing to cover her body was an oversized shirt she managed to use as her sleeping clothes. She had at least been supplied a decent sent of clothes by her captors and been allowed to use the bath but she was still uncomfortable at the fact that she was wearing clothes that weren't hers to begin with. In any case, she allowed herself to be vain, even with the limited chances of her to be vain. Walking over to the closest mirror, she strained her eyes to see her reflection. "Uhh… I'll just wash my face then," she murmured inaudibly as she touched her right cheek softly. Wheeling around, she made her way to the bathroom. "I won't be able to sleep anyway. I have a feeling Sasuke-kun will visit soon," she added mentally.

In the bathroom, a dim light flickered, threatening to fade, as water from the faucet ran steadily. Cupping some water into her hands, she splashed it onto her face before proceeding to wash her countenance. The sound of the water running drowned out the sound of the door creaking open, soft footsteps arising, then the door softly closing, the familiar clicking sound reverberating, ensuring that it was closed and locked. She didn't even notice when the figure that had entered walked over towards the bathroom and watched her. She had a feeling that it was him, vaguely catching the familiar ensemble of black but she would wait. The figure that had entered wheeled around and made his way towards her bed, a slightly brighter light shining in the main part of her room.

"Sasuke-kun, I thought you wouldn't come!" she exclaimed cheerfully, her face still a bit wet, her damp bangs clinging onto her face. She froze when her eyes took in the black clad figure in front of her. He wasn't Sasuke, she was damn sure it wasn't him. But he looked so much like him, so much in fact that she would have actually mistaken him for Sasuke, had it not been for the difference in hairstyle and slight difference in their faces. "Wh-who a-are y-you?" she stammered as she regained her senses. She felt herself shiver, despite the warm air in the room, when she saw his smile. It reminded her of the devil.

"Why, I believe my younger brother has already introduced us, albeit in a very angry manner," he spoke as he stood up, a burning desire reflecting in his onyx eyes as he made his way towards her. Sakura inched backwards as she felt fear grip her body. Moments later, she felt her back touch the wall. Her face paled visibly as she watched him reach her. He towered over her, like Sasuke, but his presence alone felt so different from his. His was so cold, so dangerous, so terrifying. His was warm, comforting, happy, at least even a tiny bit, while she was with him. "But since you've forgotten," he said as his lips were only millimeters away from her earlobe, his hot breath dancing on her skin causing her to shiver, "My name is Itachi." Pulling away, he watched her reaction. Slowly, it came. Her reaction was a look of fear.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun told me to stay away from you!" she said defensively as she hugged herself, unsure of what might happen next. She trusted Sasuke enough to know he was watching out for her, at least from this man. He had a different air compared to everyone else in Sharingan; she was allowed to go out every once in a while after all. Their air felt cold but they still had a shred of warmth in them, as if the only reason they were here was because this was the only place where they felt like they actually belonged. Itachi shrugged as he began closing the distance between his lips and hers. Tears began forming in her jade green eyes as she watched, horrified. "P-please s-stop," she whispered, genuinely afraid, as she clenched her fists, sobs starting to take over her system.

"Why? Your body is telling me you want this, you want me," he whispered softly, lust obvious in his eyes. Frustration was there but he was hiding it. He hated being denied of anything he wanted, anything major anyway. Minor things, he could always get at another time, but this, this chance was hard to pass up. Rarely were the members of Sharingan knocked out all at one time, rarely was his younger brother locked up in his room while everyone else was unconscious. "Don't you want this, me, my Blossom?" he asked again, his breath dancing atop her skin, sending unwanted feelings of pleasure coursing through her body. It took all her courage to shake her head. "Why don't you want this, Blossom? I had to go through all this trouble because of you," he whispered again, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Be-because, it's wr-wrong," she managed to whisper, fear painfully evident in how she was reacting to this. Itachi grunted as he ignored her words, proceeding to nip at her earlobe. Sakura felt an uncontrollable urge to want him to continue but she didn't want it to happen, not now, not with him. Gathering enough strength, she managed to put her hands against his chest and push him away, slightly, far enough to bar his reach of her earlobe. A flash of anger appeared on his face as he watched and felt her push him away. "P-please s-stop," she whispered again, hoping this time he would really. A satanic smile found its way to his face as he pushed her against the wall, pinning her arms effectively, before proceeding to crush his lips painfully against hers.

She tried to scream but she couldn't, he was blocking her mouth from doing so. She tried to move, tried to get him away from her body, but she couldn't because he was too strong. Tears formed in her jade green eyes and began to spill as he began to move downwards, towards her neck, as his hands roamed across her body. She felt so dirty, so unclean, even though he was just starting. She didn't want any of this, she just wanted to talk to Sasuke but she wouldn't force him to come here if he really didn't want to. She moaned when Itachi began nipping gently and expertly at her neck but she didn't want to, she felt so violated but she didn't have enough strength to push him away. In the end, she had to succumb to the physical desires and the lust of the man before her, no matter how wrong it felt, no matter how dirty, how unclean, how violated she felt in the process.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hours Later

A phantom smile was on his face as he walked through the dark corridors in the middle of the night. The earlier activities had tired basically everyone out. It was either that or they couldn't handle the alcohol they had down. In any case, as long as basically everyone was knocked out, he didn't care. He had done what he had planned to do and he was satisfied with it. She fit perfectly against his body and because of that, he wouldn't kill her just yet. A dark smile finally showed itself on his face as he took a left going to his own room. No one would ever deny him of what he wanted, especially if it was of the flesh. Not even his little brother could do that. He was Uchiha Itachi, the man who basically got everything and every single woman that he wanted.

In her room, Sakura was crying, trying so hard to cover herself in the sheet. Even though Itachi had been a gentleman, if he could be called that after raping a truly innocent girl, enough to dress her in her oversized shirt and put her back to bed, effectively covering her with the sheets that lay atop the mattress, she still felt so naked. Tears were spilling continuously as she continued trying to cover herself from the eyes in her room. No one was there, though she felt as if the entire world was watching her during the darkest hour of her life, even darker than the time she had been taken hostage. It felt as if the entire world was laughing at her misery. It was right now she felt like dying, as if she didn't have a purpose left in the world.

"Why?" she managed to croak out, still sobbing. She couldn't get the mental images out of her head. His hungry kisses forced upon her lips. His calloused hands roaming across her body, painfully making her feel pleasures she never thought possible yet she didn't want to feel them in this way. Gripping the cloth of the sheets that covered her, she felt her nails press tightly against her palms but she didn't care about the pain, she didn't flinch. That was nothing compared to the rough kisses Sasuke's older brother had inflicted upon her. Never in her life had she felt this bad before, never in her life had she felt so depressed, never in her life had she felt like committing suicide. When she heard a knock on the door, never in her life had she felt so paranoid.

"I'm coming in," said the voice dully as he opened the door. Flicking on the lights, he entered the room, turning around to close the door. Sakura's eyes widened as she eyed the back of the figure. He was clad in black, entirely in black, just like Itachi had been earlier. Wild images began coursing through her mind as she felt paranoia and hysteria coursed through every single vein within her body. It was him! His lust filled face was visible in her mind's eye as she began thinking of what might happen to her again. Didn't he have enough already? Did he have to go out then go back in, just to torment her? What did she do to deserve this?! "Sorry it's so late in the evening but I forgot all about it," said the figure as he turned around, "My bastard of a brother pissed me off, **_again_**." Sakura screamed, pointing accusingly at him.

"Don't come near me! Haven't you had enough?!" shouted Sakura, delirious from her traumatizing experience. Confusion was written on the figure's face as he walked towards her. "I swear I'll kill you! If you kill me first, I don't care, as long as you **_never_** touch me again!" she shouted. She was near the point of insanity already as she gripped the sheets tighter, pulling her legs closer to her body. The confusion already in the figure's face only deepened as her words sunk into his mind. Touch her? He never actually touched her in any way except maybe gripping her wrist at times but surely that sort of touching didn't equal to death, right? "I mean it! Get away from me!" she hissed as she pulled her legs as close as she could get them to her and as far away as she could get them from him.

"What the hell are you talking about? I've never touched you more than gripping your wrist!" he hissed as he watched her reaction. She shook her head and mumbled something about younger brothers, rape, and warnings from Sasuke-kun about his older brother, Itachi. The figure's eyes widened as realization sunk into his mind. His older brother, his heaven forbidden older brother, had raped Sakura. He went through with his intention of claiming her innocence, even if he had to force her to give it to him. "Hey, Sakura, are you alright?! It's me, Sasuke!" he said urgently as he watched her, rocking herself. She was nearing the brink of insanity because of that experience. Hell, if he were her, he would have already been drive insane.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…?" she asked uncertainly, fear still evident in her voice. He nodded slowly as he sat down on her bed. Not caring about who was who, about her being the captive and him the captor, she launched herself in his arms, crying, sobbing, and seeking all the comfort she could get. She was so scared of what could happen that she didn't care anymore who she was crying on. He was so concerned for her sanity that he didn't care anymore that his arms wrapped around protectively around her waist. "Sasuke-kun! It was so scary," she sobbed as the tears that had been flowing for hours continued to fall. Sasuke looked down at her, trying so hard to restrain himself from comforting her in any way more than this.

"I… I'll kill him for doing this to you," he whispered, reassuring her that everything was alright. Sakura didn't hear, all she knew was that she needed to feel safe, to feel reassured, that she was still cared for even after being used by Itachi. Awkwardly, he remained in that position as she continued crying. A couple of hours later, her tears subsided and she was breathing normally again. Standing up, he tucked her in bed and watched her sleeping figure before moving out. "I will kill you Itachi," he whispered to the night air after exiting Sakura's room, "I told you that no one deserves to be toyed around like that, except yourself." With that, he wheeled around and began to walk towards his room, a firm desire to kill his older brother planted in his heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Tsuzuku…**

Okay, I really feel bad for Sakura but it had to be written! Argh! Must… kill… Itachi… for… causing… Sakura… pain!!! ARGH! He must die! .x!!!

On a lighter note, you do get to see Sasuke act all caring towards Sakura, though slightly. I know he went out of character but hey, I can imagine him doing this, say this happens in the animanga. After all, what kind of male teammate doesn't care if his **_only_** female teammate got raped and wouldn't want to kill the one who did it to her, right?

And about the rape scene, I'm okay with writing the very start of a citrus-y scene but beyond that, I get all queasy and can't write it anymore. I'm… just not comfortable. Please don't suggest for me to actually write the scene, I'll lurch. Or don't even think about suggesting about you yourself writing the scene. I'll… just leave it to your imagination as to what happened.

I also feel kind of weird right now. If you've read my bio, you'll know why. If not, well then, here. I managed to think of the basic-basic plotline for a sequel to this fanfic! And no, I don't think I'm going to end this any time soon. It'll hopefully have at least ten chapters, or close to it, before this fanfic ends. I'm hoping for this one to be as long as Just One World after All or a little longer. If ever shorter, by like, only one or two chapters, inclusive of JOWaA's epilogue, thus me making this, at the shortest, ten chapters long. That is, if all goes well.

As usual, here's the chapter preview! Hopefully, I'll be able to lighten up the mood. x-x

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Six – Slowly Knowing the Other

**Chapter Preview:** "I… I don't know," whispered Sakura uncomfortably as she watched Sasuke, uncertain of what might happen. "I'm still… still afraid," she added, a dark look crossing her face. Burying her head in between her legs, she closed her eyes, trying to forget the vivid memories. A couple of days had already passed since the incident but she still couldn't help but remember everything. It was too, too traumatizing to forget easily. Something made an impression on her bed, causing her to look up. Her jade orbs met onyx ones, onyx orbs laced with slight concern. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked tentatively as she tucked a stray tress of her pink hair behind her hair, "What is it?"


	6. Slowly Knowing the Other

**Summary:** You're not supposed to fall in love with your captor, especially if he is a high-ranking member of the yakuza. Things just never seem to follow that law, however. Completely AU. Mainly Sasuke/Sakura. Rated for violence and language.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura, more will be revealed as the story progresses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, at all. All the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The only thing in this story that is mine will be the OCs and the plot itself.

**Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul **

Chapter Six – Slowly Knowing the Other

"You want to _**what**_?!" shouted Shikamaru, his hands slamming on his work table. His assistant, Kotoe, despite the fact that she was older than him, flinched as she heard the slam. Sasuke was in front of him, hardly even a look of worry, a look of remorse, on his face as he nodded slowly. "This is crazy, even you know that," he said, agony clear in his voice. Sasuke shrugged as he continued leaning against the wall. As far as the Uchiha knew, he wasn't crazy, at least not yet. If the bastard continued living, he would lose his sanity soon, very soon. "Who else is in on this…?" asked Shikamaru, his voice small, afraid to even ask such a thing. He already had an idea but he wanted confirmation.

"I don't know yet, you're the first one I've asked," said Sasuke slowly, his onyx eyes flashing slightly. Shikamaru mourned as he slammed his fists on the table again. Kotoe flinched again as Sasuke remained unfazed, despite the numerous amounts of gadgets that flew momentarily, slamming violently against the metal tabletop. "But I am going to as Neji and Tenten at least, maybe Ayumi as well," he added as an afterthought. A tiny spark of hope glimmered in Shikamaru's eyes. At least Sasuke didn't lose everything yet. He had enough sense to ask Neji and Tenten. Ayumi was a different story, however. She was equally devoted to Itachi and Sasuke, not wanting to side with one only to lose the trust of the other.

"If I may ask, what finally drove you to the brink of insanity, dear Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru as he picked up a stray screwdriver and began to dismantle his latest weapon. It was a pistol, or at least it looked to be one. Sasuke didn't answer but he did walk over to the nearest chair to watch what the hacking prodigy was about to do. "It's a laser pistol, powered by a small amount of Uranium." Sasuke had a suspicious look on his face. Wasn't Uranium radioactive? Wasn't it, dangerous? "Oh, if you're thinking about the dangers of the instability of the element, don't worry. By small amount, I mean very small. About… five milligrams is enough to power this baby." Sasuke breathed in a sigh of relief. Sure, he used dangerous weapons but at least those weapons were dangerous to his prey and not to him! "Well, I'm waiting for the reason," prodded Shikamaru as his dark eyes scanned the interior of the laser pistol, which he had yet to name.

"Well, my bastard of a brother finally did it," said Sasuke, all of his words coated rather generously with venom. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow as he motioned for Sasuke to continue, his able hands picking at every nook and cranny within the pistol's interior. "He screwed Sakura, without her consent," he hissed as he unconsciously balled his hands into fists. Shikamaru froze as he dropped the screwdriver he was currently holding. "It seems to have happened the night of the part, rather, really early morning the next day, when basically everyone was knocked out due to the drinks. I stormed towards my room because he pissed me off… again." Regaining his senses, Shikamaru picked up the screwdriver and began fiddling with the interior of the pistol. "Well, will you join me? I still need more people to join my side but having you there would be a lot of help, you know?"

"Oh sure, why not? Even if I have a respect, which was reduced greatly right after I just found that tiny tidbit of information, for the man, I do have certain morals. Killing, I'm okay with that, but screwing a woman without her consent is just wrong, downright wrong," said Shikamaru calmly, too calmly in fact, "Just make sure you get Neji and Tenten to join in on this, at least them, because they'll like this new baby." Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he looked at it. It really did look like an ordinary pistol, except it had some sort of Uranium ammo within it. "The five milligrams of Uranium is enough to fill in about, say, five hundred or six hundred shots from a regular pistol, including the extra ammo. Light baggage, don't you think? And I doubt anyone would even use two cartridges of the uranium within it. It hasn't been field tested yet, though."

"Just how dangerous is that thing?!" asked Sasuke, very shifty now about using Shikamaru's new invention. Sure, he wasn't afraid to try new things but since he learned more about the nature of the pistol, he was wary of using it. He'd much prefer to use a regular pistol to something that had a radioactive element powering the system. Shikamaru let out a laugh as he heard Sasuke's reaction. Even Kotoe reacted like that when she found out what he needed the Uranium for. Sure, she trusted Shikamaru's painfully obvious genius but still, using a radioactive element that decomposed easily wasn't her choice of power source for the laser pistol. " Nara?" asked Sasuke, his onyx eyes showing his determination to know, "Tell me how fucking dangerous that nuclear powered laser pistol of yours is or I will _**kill**_ you!"

"Calm down, it isn't that dangerous. You're just _**paranoid**_ because it's something you're _**unsure**_ of, Sasuke. Anyway, I built this little machine that has a tiny LCD screen that shows how many shots you've already used using the current cartridge of Uranium," explained Shikamaru as he continued fiddling around. "It has three colors for the digital numbers. It's green if it hasn't been used yet or it's still okay to be trigger happy with it." Sasuke made a mental note to never be trigger happy, with that gun anyway. "It's yellow if it's reaching its late point, nearing critical but not yet. Once the numbers on the LCD screen turn red, it's time for you to change the cartridge. Even if it's a small amount, Uranium can still be very dangerous." Sasuke paled slightly as the thought of his hands becoming mutated due to the radiation appeared in his mind. "But don't worry, like all the special weapons I've created for Sharingan, not that I've created many, it has a safety device! Once you shoot once the minute the numbers turn red, you can't use the gun anymore until you change the cartridge!" Sasuke braced himself for Shikamaru's insane laughter but it never came.

" Nara, you've officially _**cracked**_," said Sasuke with an exasperated tone in his voice. Shikamaru shrugged as he continued fiddling, his dark eyes focused on the interior of the laser pistol. "But, anyway, that's something that's going to be handy for the upcoming battle. I don't know when it'll come but I want it over and done with towards the end of Kyoto University's registration days. I want her to be able to leave this wretched and blasted hell and continue her life," said Sasuke, a dark tone in his voice, "Could you find a way to mass produce it then, without my bastard of a brother knowing?" Shikamaru's dark eyes lit up momentarily, before his head bobbed up and down in agreement. "Good, I'll go and ask Hyuuga, then Tenten, about this." With that, he wheeled around and began making his way towards the door. "Oh, Nara, Nuitori, this is classified, highly classified, information. You are not to let anyone know about this, even my brother. I'll think of a code or something so you can identify who's with us or who's against us in this operation." With that, the younger Uchiha left their presence.

"Tche, and he says I've cracked," muttered Shikamaru as he put down the laser pistol and began to remove parts and examining everything. He had tried it out, shooting with it in the practice area, when he was alone. After a few shots, the gun refused to work and the numbers on the LCD screen were clearly green, which was why he had an LCD screen on in the first place. It was clear, concise, with the colors it showed, unlike the damn plain flat screens where the colors warbled and mixed with each other. It was annoying, painfully annoying. "Kotoe, go get me a plain cartridge for the Uranium power source and a regular pistol, I want to see if there's anything I can do to make the laser pistol more similar." Kotoe chirped her reply before going to get the things her boss needed. Shikamaru was her boss, not Itachi, though she had to follow his demands as well because Itachi was Shikamaru's boss. Besides that, she wouldn't really follow Itachi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- In Sakura's Room

"I… I don't know," whispered Sakura uncomfortably as she watched Sasuke, uncertain of what might happen. "I'm still… still afraid," she added, a dark look crossing her face. Burying her head in between her legs, she closed her eyes, trying to forget the vivid memories. A couple of days had already passed since the incident but she still couldn't help but remember everything. It was too, too traumatizing to forget easily. Something made an impression on her bed, causing her to look up. Her jade orbs met onyx ones, onyx orbs laced with slight concern. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked tentatively as she tucked a stray tress of her pink hair behind her hair, "What is it?"

"Hn… I'll kill him, you know?" His voice was cold, both naturally and unnaturally. His voice was naturally cold because it always was, never leaving that sort of tone. His voice was unnaturally cold because the thought of killing what was left of his family didn't plague his conscience at all. Sakura shivered as she closed the gaps between their faces, a faint reddish tinge on her face which wasn't present on Sasuke's. "What, what is it?" he asked as he watched her, "Don't you want him dead because of what he did to you?" Despite the situation, the situation of her being the captive and him being the captor, he had grown attached to the girl. He wouldn't deny, to himself anyway, that he found her beautiful but he wasn't sure of how he felt towards her. All he knew that he had to kill him for his sake and for hers.

"Even if he did that, I don't want someone to die because of me," said Sakura slowly, sitting up straight though inching towards him. Putting her smaller hand atop his, she looked up at him, emotion shrouding the jade that were her eyes. "Especially someone who's close to me, close to my…" She stopped there as she picked up his hand and laid it above her chest, above her heart. Sasuke colored slightly as he looked at his hand then towards her face. "Even though I was screaming at you, mentally, for kidnapping me and for being such an asshole at times, you were the only one who was ever really nice to me. I think, Ayumi-san isn't because it's her nature but I can't take that against her." Her voice was unnaturally soft that he was afraid to move his hand. The great Uchiha Sasuke was afraid of hurting such a weak human, a woman whom he wasn't even supposed to be _**civil**_ to.

"Okay then," said Sasuke as he drew his hand closer to his own body, "But I will still kill him, for my sake and for yours. For my sake because he's the reason why I'm like this now, cold, unfeeling, a downright asshole to simply put it." Sakura flinched at his words but remained in front of him, listening to his every word. Sasuke gulped involuntarily as he watched her angelic face concentrated on his own, the face of one of the son's of the devil. "For your sake, because of what he did to you. It's unforgivable. Even if I stain my blood, I will never treat a woman as such an object." A faint look of adoration appeared in her jade green eyes as she inched towards him. "Sa-Sakura…?" asked Sasuke uneasily as her face neared his.

"You're so sweet," she murmured before closing her eyes and pressing her lips tentatively against his. Sasuke's eyes widened as he was caught in surprise, falling down on her soft bed. Sakura pulled away, her face extremely red. As she was about to sit up straight and apologize, Sasuke pulled her back down, this time, capturing her lips instead of her capturing his. Sakura's eyes widened as he flipped her over, trailing her jaw line with his kisses. She was drowning in euphoria but she didn't want this, not yet, not again. "Sasuke-kun," she whispered, as he stopped momentarily when he heard his name, "Not… not yet." Frowning slightly he sat down on her bed and helped her up.

"Sorry… I… I got carried away," he apologized, averting his gaze, the onyx orbs he called eyes focusing on the mattress. There was an awkward silence in the room as they avoided each other's gaze. She was embarrassed because she _**initiated**_ contact. He was embarrassed because of what had just happened, even if she had just gone through something traumatic, very traumatic, and his brother was involved. Glancing at her direction, Sasuke felt his face heat up. Quickly averting his gaze once more, he looked at the floor, his onyx eyes concentrated on the white, marble tiles that it comprised of. "Uhh…" began Sasuke, trying to start a conversation to rid them of the awkward feeling. Sakura looked at him, a curious look on her face. "Oh, never mind," he said in defeat as he clasped his hands together.

"Please, you don't have to kill him," said Sakura softly as she touched his hand, a faint reddish tinge plastered on her on her face as she continued staring at the wall. Sasuke looked at her, a look of confusion written on his face. "I really don't want anyone to die because of me. I don't think that it's right for it to happen, no matter how… evil that person could be," said Sakura slowly as her jade green eyes were shrouded with the memories, tears threatening to fall. Sasuke looked at her, a slightly worried look written on his face. "Even if, I hate him with every fiber in my body, I still don't want him to die because of me." Now, she was sobbing as she clutched Sasuke's hands for support. "So, please don't stain your hands even more because of me," she struggled to say as she looked at him, her jade orbs glassy with all the tears that were collecting there.

"But… I will," said Sasuke as he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her tightly, trying to comfort her but not knowing exactly how he would. "It'll be the only thing that will rest my weary soul from its main goal of watching him die by my own hands," he said slowly as he rested his chin atop her head, inhaling the scent of cherries that wafted to his nose. Sakura said nothing as the barrier she had built broke easily, crying, sobbing, because of the rape. She was whispering garbled things as she continued crying, her tears appearing as if they would never subside, at least, for another long, long while.

Outside, pale golden orbs were watching the scene that had unfolded between Sasuke and Sakura. Her heart wrenched with pity for the girl, no one deserved to be raped after all. Ayumi sighed as she turned around and faced the chrome walls outside. He had been in there longer than his usual thirty minutes but at the moment, she couldn't blame him. She had lost nearly all respect that was within her for Itachi but she had the feeling of being totally indebted to the Uchiha Clan for her survival. It had been fifteen years and she was two when they found her. She would have died if they hadn't taken her in. However, that feeling of being indebted still didn't erase the anger she felt towards Itachi for treating Sakura like, like a _**thing**_ because no woman should, even if she was a captive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Hours Later, Neji's Room

"Neji, Sasuke-sama is coming!" said a female voice, anxiety evident in her tone. The opalescent eyed male's eyebrow rose as he sat up straight. Leaving the comforts of his bed, he made his way to the side of the female, unconsciously wrapping one arm around his waist. "Neji!" said the female, abashed at his unconscious action. Neji snapped out of his reverie as he looked at her, a wry smile on his face. "What?! Sasuke-sama and Itachi-sama said never to show your feelings, you know," she said pointedly as she crossed her arms, freeing herself from his grasp, "And now that he's coming, you better not disappoint him!" A cryptic laugh escaped his lips as he crossed his arms, leaning against a wall, his unique eyes shielded by his eyelids.

"Oh come on, I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind, Tenten," said Neji as the younger Uchiha's footsteps grew louder as he neared his room. His eyes snapped wide open as he heard another set of footsteps following closely behind Sasuke's. The other set seemed to be heavier, lazier in nature. One name appeared in his mind as he thought about who might own the second set of footsteps. _'_ _Nara__ Shikamaru.'_ Launching himself from his position against the wall, he walked over to his bed and plopped down atop the mattress, motioning for Tenten to do the same. A brief look of confusion appeared on her face before she succumbed to his silent demand. Oh for love she would do a myriad of things for Neji, the arrogant and conceited bastard who had stolen her heart from her. They clashed the minute they met but the gods who resided over the power of love had a warped sense of humor. They made the two of them fall in love with each other.

"Hyuuga?" asked Sasuke as he automatically knocked against the door panel. He was used to that, his mother telling him to do so every time he entered a room that was not his. "Are you inside?" He heard a rumble, a reply, from within, symbolizing that he was. Looking over towards his companion, he gripped the door handle. "I'm coming in," he said dully as he opened the door. The door panel revealed Neji sitting down comfortably on his bed, Tenten with him. "Oh, good, I don't have to look for Tenten then," said Sasuke as his onyx eyes focused on the two lovers. "Anyway, I brought Nara with me and we have quite a few things to discuss, since I'm about to do something without the approval of my brother and I need the help of you to." Shikamaru appeared behind Sasuke and gave a lazy wave. "Yeah, as if my brother will ever approve to my plan," said Sasuke bitterly as he closed the door.

"Oh, before Sasuke goes into the more specific details of this, err… unofficial mission, let me show you my latest invention!" said Shikamaru rather proudly, despite his extremely lazy nature. Neji raised an eyebrow as Shikamaru drew out his new invention. It looked to him like an ordinary pistol. Sasuke threw a suspicious look at the thing in Shikamaru's hands. What was so damn special about an ordinary pistol? "Remember that laser pistol project I was working on?" Neji nodded slowly, a suspicious look showing up on his face. "Now, don't look at me like that! You'll be glad to know that I've finished the project and it's better than I expected it to be! I haven't taken it out on an actual field test but I have used it in the practice area and nothing seems to be wrong with it."

"Yeah, if you count the fact that it's powered by a highly _**unstable**_ and _**radioactive**_ power source nothing wrong!" hissed Sasuke, paranoia seizing him once more. Okay, he really wasn't about to be all, ballistic about this but he couldn't help but be worried about something he didn't trust. There were actual nuclear power plants that were safe but they had something in them to keep them stable and they were being guarded by people every waking minute. This one, this one was a weapon that wasn't even deemed a hundred percent safe and it wasn't even _**field tested**_ yet! Neji looked at Sasuke with a slightly bewildered look on his face. Was this _**the**_ Uchiha Sasuke in front of him? Surely he wouldn't be paranoid by something… something so simple?

"Uhh… with all Sasuke's paranoia aside, it's actually pretty safe. I've put _**dozens**_ of safety devices in that thing, and yes, Sasuke, it's all for your sake that you're not driven insane before this mission of yours is actually completed." Sasuke rolled his eyes, a growl humming at the base of his throat. Shikamaru coughed uneasily as he threw the laser pistol a Neji who deftly caught it in his hands. "The LCD screen there shows how many shots you can take with one cartridge. As our dear leader has already mentioned, there's a radioactive element, Uranium, powering that thing, about five milligrams for about five hundred to six hundred shots of fragmented laser that's very dangerous. If the numbers are green, it's still safe to be trigger happy with that thing. If it's yellow, you better be careful, it's reaching its limit. If it's red, it's already reached its limit, allowing for one more shot after the numbers have turned red." Neji nodded slowly as he examined the weapon, a half-satisfied smile on his face. "All I need to do know is figure out a way to mass produce the thing without his brother knowing about the weapon, at all."

"So, what is this mission of yours wherein we get to use this, this laser pistol of Nara's?" asked Neji as he set down the gun carefully atop the wooden trunk near the foot of his bed. Tenten was afraid, afraid of betraying Itachi but if Sasuke was already driven to the point of doing something unofficial, it was important for him. Thinking clearly, she had a much better relationship with the younger Uchiha than the older one, even with all the lack of social interaction between them. Shikamaru turned to face Sasuke, signaling he be the one to explain what was going on. "Well?" Coughing slightly, Sasuke looked at Neji, his eyes showing he was dead serious.

"Remember the party a couple of nights ago, where basically everyone got drunk, even all three of you?" They all nodded, coughing slightly, remembering the intense hangover they had the next day. "Well, my asshole of a brother pissed me off, again, that I stormed to my room. When everyone was knocked out, he… he raped the captive, you know, the pink haired one, Sakura. No one deserves to be treated like an object, except maybe him of course because he's an exception to all rules of humanity." Neji and Tenten stared at Sasuke as a whirlwind of thoughts overtook them. "So, will you guys join me in this mission to _**kill**_ my brother and effectively destroy Sharingan? I assure you, by the time this is all over, with what's left of the money of our company, I will make sure you guys have enough financial support and a stable job here that doesn't stain the Uchiha name ever again."

"He… he _**what**_?! Of course we will!" spoke up Tenten, rage filling every fiber in her body, "No bastard should live after raping a woman! He deserves to burn in hell and die, even if he is the leader of this yakuza." A slight smile formed in Sasuke's face. He had formidable allies with him. He still had to recruit more people but at least the strong ones, or those he considered strong anyway, were at his side. "When does the mission, as in the actual showdown, commence?"

"It'll be sometime before the registration of Kyoto University. I want her to be able to go free without the worries of someone hunting her down and killing her. She doesn't deserve that kind of death, any kind of death actually."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Tsuzuku… **

I made Sasuke-kun OOC here, very, compared to the rest of my chapters. But hey, you understand right? I mean, who wouldn't get paranoid if you had something _**radioactive**_ in your hands and it wasn't deemed safe yet, right?! –shifty look-

The chapter title has something to do with the part in Sakura's room, not so much the part in Shikamaru's lab or in Neji's room. Even though the chapter's title could be something different, I think it fits, don't you?

Anyway! Tenten finally makes an actual appearance! I find it hassling to build up her and Neji's relationship so I already kick started it. And yes, women, usually more so than men, will want to kill anyone who rapes a fellow woman. It's a horrible experience, not that I've gone through it >.> Don't you dare think that! But I have heard about it from the news and who would want to lose something they're saving for someone they love, right?

Naruto and Hinata might not make an appearance in this fanfic. Hell, I don't think they even will. However, they might make an appearance in this fanfic's sequel, Reaching Out to You! I don't think I find it right to have Naruto and Hinata in this sort of fanfic but maybe in Reaching Out to You, which has much lighter themes, they'll be suited to make an appearance.

My chapters are getting longer and longer now. Hopefully, they'll stay around this length, since I'll find it troublesome to make it as long as the chapters of Balance, which you should try and read, by the way!

Seasons Greetings to all of you and I hope you're satisfied with my early, and rushed, chapter! Oh, and I just realized that the rushed chapters of mine usually turn out the best. Chapters 3, 5, and this are proof of this fact.

As usual, here's the chapter preview!

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Seven – Insecurities of a Few

**Chapter Preview:** "You know, I don't see what's so special about you! I don't see why Sasuke-kun even cares to _**notice**_ you!" screeched Ino as she shook Sakura violently. "You know, you know what I think? I think that you _**deserved**_ to be raped! A bitch like you, trying to steal what is mine, deserves whatever hellish punishments the gods decided to bestow upon you!" Sakura's tears were flowing freely now, as the blonde woman slapped her, the painful sound reverberating through the small room. Suddenly, the door opened wide and Ino turned around, a fierce fire burning in her eyes. "What?!" she screeched again as she pointed an accusing finger towards the person behind the door. It was Sasuke. "Sa-Sasuke-kun!" she cried out as she launched herself towards the raven haired male. She managed to catch him within her grasp but he didn't react like he usually did. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?" asked Ino as she looked at him. For the first time in her life, she was afraid, genuinely afraid of Sasuke. A fire of anger was burning inside him and it was being directed towards her, not the captive but _**her**_.


	7. Insecurities of a Few

**Summary:** You're not supposed to fall in love with your captor, especially if he is a high-ranking member of the yakuza. Things just never seem to follow that law, however. Completely AU. Mainly Sasuke/Sakura. Rated for violence and language.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura, more will be revealed as the story progresses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, at all. All the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The only thing in this story that is mine will be the OCs and the plot itself.

**Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul**

Chapter Seven – Insecurities of a Few

Sakura eyed the white of the wall dully, her jade eyes blank and heavy. The only time they weren't was when Sasuke was with her; at least he spoke to her and made her feel good about what had happened to her. Sometimes, she just wanted to die, she just wanted to end her already ruined life, but she couldn't bring herself to ending something that she was learning how to save. She wanted to become a good doctor, a doctor that brought smiles to the faces of children and relief to the parents who worried over their flesh and blood. She wanted to become a pediatrician one day, to help all the little kids around her and make them feel better.

"You know, you should try to eat something," said Ayumi, for the first time in her life, breaking the silence that surrounded the room. Usually, she was one to keep it but right now, it just felt downright awkward. Sakura didn't reply as she clenched her fist tightly, gathering some of the white material that covered her bed. Ayumi sighed as she stood up, slightly annoyed at the fact that she wasn't paying attention. Still, she was traumatized but nonetheless, she needed to eat something. "I'll go get you some bread, butter, and juice," murmured Ayumi as she pocketed her hands in her trench coat, "You really should eat something. It's bad for your health not to."

The pink haired female didn't react as she kept her jade orbs plastered on the white wall in front of her. It seemed like Heaven in this room, nearly everything being white, but this was a fake; it was just a fake Heaven, trying to comfort her. It was trying to make her forget that she was in the very depths of Hell, her soul burning with all the torture she had undergone in a few hours. She was so absorbed in drowning in her self-pity that she didn't hear that someone came in. Her attention was caught as a voice called her name, something that sounded warm but had danger beneath it. Nonetheless, she sat up straight and looked at the person in front of her. It was Ino.

"Ino-san, why did you come here?" asked Sakura, her voice soft and demure, as she looked at the cerulean eyed female. Ino said nothing as she walked over to the female, a raging fire burning steadily in her eyes. "Did you want to talk to me about something?" asked Sakura as she looked up at her. Ino raised her hand, a growl humming at the base of her throat. "Ino-san…?" asked Sakura again, a look of confusion written on her face. Ino's growl resounded in the room as she raised her outstretched and slapped Sakura, an earsplitting crack reverberating in the room. "Ino-san… What… what was that for?" asked Sakura as she rubbed her reddening cheek. Ino's rage grew as she eyed Sakura. She just couldn't stand it anymore!

"You know, I don't see what's so special about you! I don't see why Sasuke-kun even cares to **_notice_** you!" screeched Ino as she shook Sakura violently. "You know, you know what I think? I think that you **_deserved_** to be raped! A bitch like you, trying to steal what is mine, deserves whatever hellish punishments the gods decided to bestow upon you!" Sakura's tears were flowing freely now, as the blonde woman slapped her, the painful sound reverberating through the small room. Suddenly, the door opened wide and Ino turned around, a fierce fire burning in her eyes. "What?!" she screeched again as she pointed an accusing finger towards the person behind the door. It was Sasuke. "Sa-Sasuke-kun!" she cried out as she launched herself towards the raven haired male. She managed to catch him within her grasp but he didn't react like he usually did. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?" asked Ino as she looked at him. For the first time in her life, she was afraid, genuinely afraid of Sasuke. A fire of anger was burning inside him and it was being directed towards her, not the captive but **_her_**.

"What the fuck do you **_think_** you're doing to her, Ino?" asked Sasuke, his voice as cold as the arctic air. The blonde shivered as she backed away from Sasuke, the fear still evident in her eyes and her actions. The tears on Sakura's face were still spilling generously, as Sasuke advanced towards the blonde. "You think it's good to be raped, huh?! What if my bastard of a brother did that to you, would you be doing the same thing?!" he hissed as he tried to restrain himself from doing anything beyond this. Ino's barrier was breaking as Sasuke's barrage of anger continued. Suddenly, she just couldn't take it anymore.

"But she doesn't **_deserve_** you, I do! I've loved you ever since I met you and she doesn't feel anything special towards you!" she countered as tears of anguish began falling slowly. Bitter laughter escaped Sasuke's lips as he watched her break down. "But I do! I don't see how she could get your attention so easily by existing! I have to work so hard for your attention, your recognition!" Sasuke still didn't say anything but he did calm down slightly, laughter no longer escaping his lips. "Sasuke-kun!" she whispered as she reached out towards him, trying to get some sort of reassurance that this was all a dream, that Sasuke really did love her and not Sakura.

"Don't call me that!" spat out Sasuke as his onyx eyes reflected the anger within him, "You don't deserve to even call me by my first name! If my brother weren't alive, you would only call me by my family name and even you are too low for that." A look of surprise crossed Ino's face as she looked carefully at Sasuke. This was just a dream; it was just a bad dream, a nightmare that she would have to wake up from soon enough. "Get out of here, Ino," hissed Sasuke as he pointed to the corridor, "Ayumi will have orders to bring Sakura wherever she goes, if she has to, to protect her from you. The minute Ayumi sees any of your abuse towards her, make no mistake, she will have the freedom of **_killing_** you." Ino's sobs took over her body as she fled, not caring where she was going, slamming the door shut in the process.

While all that was happening, Sakura had a stunned look written on her face. She was unable to move, unable to breathe properly, as she gasped for air. Her vision was obscured by the tears that stung her bloodshot eyes. Stretching out her hand, she rasped out Sasuke's voice. The younger Uchiha didn't hear, his onyx eyes glued to the door panel. Sakura's mind shouted at her, shouted at her vocal cords to work, so Sasuke could hear. Moments later, Sasuke turned around, a soft sort of expression on his face. To Sakura, those moments felt like forever. Each step he took seemed like an excruciatingly long time. Soon enough, he was sitting in front of her, his arms wrapped awkwardly around her smaller frame, her face buried in his chest.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, unused to having to apologize to someone. Sakura shook her head, biting her lower lip, to stop the tears from flowing. She didn't care anymore about the world around, she really did just want to die, but it seemed that it wasn't her time, not yet. Sighing, he remained like that, not really saying anything, the silence enough for him to say all that he needed to. Seconds passed and still, nothing happened and nothing was said. The door opened slightly, the creaking obvious in the silence, but Sasuke made no motion to pull away, even if it was his brother behind the door. Turning his face, he looked to see who was behind it. It was Ayumi with a tray filled with food, enough for breakfast.

"She hasn't eaten yet, Sasuke-sama," said Ayumi, her voice small, as Sasuke finally pulled away. At least, her tears had subsided but her body was still shivering, shaking from what Ino had just said to her. Quietly, she walked towards the partially hysterical girl, the things atop the silver tray clattering softly. "Neither has she talked to anyone besides you," she added as she stood up straight, her chocolate brown hair obscuring the gaze of her pale amber eyes, ones which rarely showed any emotion. Sasuke nodded slowly, not really wanting to talk about what had just happened between Sakura and Ino.

"If, if I ask you to join me in a mission to kill my brother, would you? I'm not saying this is real but if I ever staged such a mission, would you join me, Ayumi, even if it means losing the trust of Itachi for the price of your loyalty to me," asked Sasuke as his onyx eyes remained focused on Sakura as she picked at the food Ayumi had brought her, not really hungry to begin with. "Come on, eat your food," coaxed Sasuke as he picked up the butter knife and pressed it gently in her palm, "You look weak. Aren't you hungry at all?" Sakura shook her head firmly, her eyes downcast. Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh as he picked up a slice of bread and began to generously spread butter on it.

Ayumi looked at Sakura, then back at Sasuke, contemplating on her answer towards his question. True, she was loyal to the both of them, making the decision something hard for her. She was indebted to everyone in the Uchiha Clan, not just one of them. She wanted to be in the good side of not just one but all of them. Slight worry reflected in her pale amber eyes as Sasuke coaxed Sakura to eat the bread but the mouth of the pink haired girl remained clamped together. Ever since she had been assigned to guarding Sakura, it seemed that Sasuke had changed, though not entirely. However, the changes that occurred within him were good ones, real good ones. Opening her mouth, she spoke. "Yes, Sasuke-sama." Sasuke turned to face her, a slightly confused look on his face. Her tone sounded like she was asking a question. Coughing slightly, she repeated and rephrased her answer. "Yes, Sasuke-sama, I will join you, even at the cost of Itachi-sama's trust in me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Itachi's Room

A dark look crossed his eyes as he twirled a dagger around lazily. He could smell the stench of blood that the dagger had spilt, a myriad of aromas wafting from the silvery blade. It had been his most trusted weapon, besides the occasional gun that he had with him, of course. He could still hear their screams, them pleading for mercy and forgiveness but he never did grant them. A betrayal was a betrayal to him, there was no more 'every man for himself' when it came to his orders. They **_had_** to be fulfilled to his exact specifications, the occasional bending if there was really nothing they could do. If he gave them two hours to kill the man but it took his men three because the unexpected and uncontrollable factors were the reason, it was easily forgiven. However, factors that involved personal gain, those people he would kill without second thought, even his own brother.

"It's close to that night again," murmured Itachi to no one in particular, annoyance glimmering in his eyes, as he continued twirling the dagger, the silver of the blade glinting despite the darkness in the room. A smirk found its way to his face as he thought about the never ending war of darkness and light. Light would always win, they said, but it was never true. There was no winner. Light and darkness exist to fight with each other, and are there to coexist with one another. Nothing could be seen with simple blinding light alone, or murky darkness that shrouded everything. Light needed darkness to balance its powerful rays. Darkness needed light to balance its shadowy claws. "Fuck the memories," he growled as he stopped twirling his dagger, gripping the ornate hilt tightly.

Guilt always washed over his entire being every time it was close to that night, screams everywhere, gunshots, explosions, everything to do with the destruction of Sharingan by a mess from within. That was the only time he had ever fought alongside his younger brother and even though they were always at it, no matter how subtle their manner of arguing was, he felt glad to be in this with his brother. A smile resembling Satan's own appeared on his face as he pressed the sharp side of the blade against his palm, a small incision appearing on his palm. Blood trickled slowly as his onyx eyes watched a thin strip of crimson liquid flowing. The pain was sweet to him. The pain that tasted even sweeter was the pain of the people around him, now that was an aphrodisiac.

It had been around, three years when it happened. He had been recognized by the governmental system of Japan already, for three years before the incident occurred, but he didn't really give a damn. What was plaguing his mind was the way his parents ran the yakuza. Sure, they did the usual things. They did everything to gain them more power and keep their true identity a secret. Their father, of course, being the man so into tradition that he was, favored Itachi heavily over Sasuke, even though both had just as much talent as the other. Hatred grew within Sasuke for his father but it was minute, only flourishing when his father was given a chance to show his favor to the elder of the siblings. Despite that, Itachi hated him; he hated his father with every fiber in his body. Ironic, isn't it?

All the pain he had to go through, all the hardships, trials, and sufferings that he had undergone was because of his father. The current leader of Sharingan always said it was to get Itachi ready, ready to take the responsibility of running Sharingan himself. Because of that, whenever he could, Itachi rebelled, rebelled against his father to show him that he wanted to grow up his own way. Yes, he would grow up to become a supposed legitimate businessman as well as the leader of the most infamous and the most notorious of all Japan's syndicates, Sharingan, but he wanted to do it in his own way, not following the way of the Uchiha's to heart.

"Hah, serves you right, old man," murmured Itachi to the darkness that shrouded his room as he sat up straight. Throwing his dagger horizontally, he watched it land in the very center of the entire dartboard. A dark smile found its way to his face. "Betrayal hurts, doesn't it, huh old man, especially if it comes from your prized son." The souls that resided in the invisible blood that coated the silver of his dagger shouted at him, screamed at him, all for the same reason. "You never knew but it was because of me that mess even happened in the first place. It's your fault, you brought it about you," said Itachi as a cryptic laugh escaped his lips, "It's your fault that you fed the fire of greed in me grew and grew and grew until I could never be satisfied with what I have. I always have to have **_everything_**." On his mantle lay a picture of his family in a picture frame. Seconds after his silent confession had been said, the glass broke, piercing the faces of his parents. "And yeah, mom, it's your fault as well for doing nothing to stop the fucking bastard you called your husband."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sharingan Library

A slight look of fear glimmered in Sakura's jade orbs as she watched three pairs of eyes on her. Two were dark, dark like Sasuke's. The third was the creepiest of them all. She could see nothing, absolutely nothing. She was drowning in the pearl depths that he called his eyes. It's not that she was drowning in them because of her adoration for the man who owned them; she didn't even know him for crying out loud! But they were so unique, so rare, and so hard to find in anyone else but him. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that she was staring weirdly into his eyes, as if he was so used to this reaction already.

"You can at least stop staring at her!" hissed Ayumi as her right hand twitched, resting above the hilt of her long blade. It was the one thing she could never go without. She felt naked without it and she did since she had to bring it to the best sword smith of Sharingan for repairs. There were so many nicks in her prized blade because of the last mission she had, the last she would ever get from Itachi involving mass murder. The sword, despite the durability that it boasted, lasting since it was given to her fifteen years ago, even if she was a baby, newly forged, had to get repaired at least once every few years. It was the third time and she felt so naked without it, so used to her sword hanging by her sword. The blade called Thanatos, the Greek word for Death, the actual god of Death in their mythology, was her prized weapon.

"Geez, you're so troublesome Ayumi," mumbled Shikamaru as he slumped down on his seat, "It's not like we're going to kill her or anything. We're doing to opposite, however." Ayumi rolled her eyes, her pale amber orbs reflecting the annoyance she felt towards the genius. She never trusted his weapons, the technology that went into building them. She was more for the traditional weapons. Swords, especially Thanatos, her own, daggers, grenades, guns, the weapons she had grown to trust when it came to their reliability in the battle field. "Where's Sasuke anyway?" asked Shikamaru, the fact that the younger Uchiha wasn't there only sinking in his mind right now.

No one replied as they looked towards some other direction. Shikamaru shrugged as he stood up, his hands shoved down on the back pockets of his pants, as his dark eyes scoured the shelves for a book he could read while waiting for Sasuke. Moments passed as he still continued staring at the spines reading their titles without having to twist his neck. He'd grown the ability to decipher words, as long as they were big, clear, and distinct enough, even if they were lying down sideways. A thoughtful sound escaped his lips as his dark eyes continued roaming the book shelf. Suddenly, he spied pink at the side. Turning around, he watched Sakura idly take out a book with a very slight smile on his face. Craning his neck he turned to look at the title to find out what kind of book it was. It was a book for the medicinal course. Why the Uchiha Library had it to begin with baffled him but he didn't press on about it.

"Oh, right, Sasuke said something about you going to college," said Shikamaru idly as he sauntered over towards his seat. "If I may ask, what course are you taking? Though assuming from that book you just got, you're either going to be a doctor or you're taking up Nursing." Sakura blushed faintly, replying that she became a doctor. Shikamaru had a slightly amused look on his face. "Hmm, amazing. Opposites do attract," he said to no one in particular, "Sasuke's been surrounded by the dead all his life and you, you've been surrounded by the living." Ayumi, Neji, and Tenten coughed as the eyed the man behind Shikamaru. Snapping him out of his reverie, he felt a throbbing pain at the back of his head. "Argh! Screw you…! Sasuke! I didn't know you were back there!"

"Shut up, asshole," he hissed as he pocketed his hands, "You never know when anyone is behind you." Shikamaru grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. Neji, Tenten and Ayumi breathed a sigh, more of relief that they didn't have to watch Shikamaru work on his inventions again, particularly the Uranium powered laser pistol, since he had his usual metal briefcase with him. In that briefcase was a miniature version of his laboratory, minus the giant equipment and his assistant, Kotoe. "He hasn't found out about anything yet, at least," said Sasuke, shrugging off earlier, as he sat down on a chair, "And he's been locked up in his room lately. I think it's because of that day but I can never tell."

"So, what's the plan now?" asked Tenten as she looked at Sasuke, a slightly quizzical look on her face. Sakura wasn't paying attention, reading up on the book while they were talking. Sasuke raised his eyebrow as he looked at Tenten, then Sakura, then back towards the dark haired female.

"Well, round up the troops. The Nuitori twins would be a lot of help, don't you think?" Neji knew that Kenta was a quick learner but he hadn't actually been in too many missions to be versatile. However, his participation in the mission Ayumi had been on was a great achievement.

"I second that motion, I can't be the only one doing support here. I need back up support, or if not, at least someone who'll be able to work with me in the back stage part of the mission," said Shikamaru as he drummed his fingers against the oak table. "And besides, Neji, you can't expect just you and Tenten to fight them off. There'd be too many of them."

"Good," said Sasuke as he drew out a piece of paper, "I've been doing some research on that incident since, despite the tragedy; it would have been successful, if only we weren't able to suppress it. Besides the core group which ran the entire set up, there had a hell of a lot of lackeys, at least fifty in each floor. Assuming that there were fifty per group that would mean there were ten teams. With five floors in the entire compound, there were at least two hundred fifty men."

"How'd you find that out? I thought all information that had been gathered on that topic was put into level five of the archives?"

"Easy, I have access to level five archives and no one can question me if I want to take out those reports, except maybe my brother but as I've said, he's locked up in his room."

"But when he isn't, doesn't he go through the usual rounds of checking up on the things in the archives? I mean, you have to check out the papers to the special security mainframe I set up there."

"I checked his schedule; he has a meeting with the new weapons dealer, Murakami I think, in a few minutes. Those meetings take at least six hours, eight at the most, since he personally inspects all the new arms coming in that shipment. I assume that'll be enough time for you go get a copy of these things into your own laptop, or some computer, right?"

"How much data are you talking about here, Sasuke?"

"Oh, about a few hundred pages of data from that incident, but with five of us here who know about that, and you all should since I was the one leading our team during the suppression mission," said Sasuke, too casually for everyone, "So we should be able to sift through this data and find out what we need most. Even if it isn't that important but there's a shred of you that believes it is, add it. Too much data never hurt anyone."

Sakura had stopped reading the book as she looked at the five people in front of her, reading papers in front of them. Each of them had a colored pencil or a highlighter in their hand, ready to pick out anything that would be needed in this mission. Her features softened slightly as her gaze landed on Sasuke. He had been there to comfort her since it happened days ago. She hadn't fully recovered yet but she was well on her way of snapping out of the depression she was in. She had seriously thought about killing herself but for some reason, she just couldn't. The onyx eyed Uchiha in front of her saw to the failure of her attempt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Tsuzuku…**

Tada! Chapter seven is now in your hands. With chapter six, this fanfic has already reached the big three digits! Thank you very much for those who have reviewed! It means a lot to me! Like my first Naruto fanfic, I didn't expect too many reviews for this but, I guess, the readers will never fail to surprise me!

Well, not that the entire chapter has been about insecurity but mainly, it has been. The first part has been all about Ino's insecurities really, and part of Ayumi's. The second part, which has revealed a lot of Itachi's true colors, showed his insecurity towards his father. Showed because their parents had died already. The last part showed sort of showed their insecurity towards the success of this plan since the exact details haven't been set up yet.

I'd like to take this opportunity to dedicate this chapter to a certain reviewer. I'm assuming the reviewer is a girl because of this certain quote in the bio but anyway. Her reviews never fail to make me smile because I knew the chapter was worth it. She highlights certain portions that captured her interest, and, just, the way she writes her reviews tells me that she really **_reads_** my work! As in, the words don't just go in her mind but she really understands the nature of this fanfic and heh, she even makes me understand my own chapters even more. So, without further ado, this chapter is dedicated to **TriGemini**!

Lastly, **Merry Christmas** everybody! Hope all your Christmas wishes come true.

As usual, here's the chapter preview!

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Eight – The Inexistent Brotherly Love

**Chapter Preview:** "Asshole," hissed Itachi, his onyx eyes flashing, as he glared at his younger brother. Sasuke's feet were dangling slightly, unable to reach the chrome floor panels. "What the fuck do you think you're **_doing_**?" hissed Itachi as he tightened his grip on Sasuke's collar. The younger Uchiha began choking, his skin paling visibly, as the lack of oxygen in his body, truly began affecting him. Fury burned steadily in his eyes as he loosened his hold slightly. The younger of the siblings couldn't reply, beginning to suffocate to death. "Fuck your morals, they shouldn't even **_exist_** within you," growled Itachi as he threw his brother down violently on the floor panels, "They shouldn't even exist within **_anyone_** for that matter." With that, he wheeled around, fury and anger emanating from his being.


	8. The Inexistent Brotherly Love

**Summary:** You're not supposed to fall in love with your captor, especially if he is a high-ranking member of the yakuza. Things just never seem to follow that law, however. Completely AU. Mainly Sasuke/Sakura. Rated for violence and language.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura, more will be revealed as the story progresses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, at all. All the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The only thing in this story that is mine will be the OCs and the plot itself.

**Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul**

Chapter Eight – The Inexistent Brotherly Love

Everything was quiet in Sakura's room. It wasn't unusual for Ayumi anymore that Sasuke visited every night and stayed for long, seemingly arduous hours by her side. Even if he wasn't talking, nor was Sakura, she could feel, even see the chemistry between them. It wasn't something special, but to Sasuke, it seemed he thought the world of this captive. He was even prepared to **_die_** for her, even if he **_didn't_** know her. For as long as Ayumi knew Sasuke, he had never put his life on the line for another person's cause. It was either a cause of his volition or nobody else's. A faint smile, surprisingly, found its way to the amber eyed female as she watched Sasuke merely look at Sakura's sleeping form.

"Ayumi, do you have those papers I asked for?" said Sasuke as he turned to face her, his voice barely above a whisper but cutting, sharp and clear in the silence of the room. Ayumi nodded as she clutched a rather thick envelope. Walking over towards Sasuke, she handed it to him; the heavy weight on her chest was literally lifted off of her. "Hmm," he murmured as he pulled out the papers and put them on the desk, picking at them, looking for the right one. Ayumi stayed behind, her pale amber eyes ever watchful. "Call Shikamaru, tell him I'll be outside this room. When you come back, stay inside." Ayumi nodded wordlessly as she left. Even with Sasuke, she still obediently followed his commands. However, unlike with Itachi, his were neither harsh nor simple, they were merely commands. They were commands that did not bring an air of destruction with them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with Murakami," murmured Sasuke to the silent air of Sakura's room, afraid to wake her up. His calloused fingers ran over the smooth paper, the dry ink running beneath his fingers. A frown appeared on his face as he took in the data, analyzing it. The numbers, the figures, the words, they all looked like garble to him. It was written in a code, unlike how the papers from two days ago. Since then, they had recruited a considerable number of people, his little army growing to the size of about a hundred of the elite members of the yakuza, excluding the main five, who were getting tired of Itachi's greed.

This was no joke, whatever Itachi was planning. The registration for classes in Kyoto University was in two weeks and the only thing he managed to decipher from all the garble written down in front of him was the date of this thing and a general idea of what he was about to plan. All he knew was that it involved mass murder and that it would be on September 29, the day after the four-day Kyoto University registration and the day before the classes actually began. With what he understood about it, he could hit three birds with one stone, instead of the usual one or two. He could free Sakura from her captivity without anyone stopping him, he could kill his pathetic excuse of a brother in the process and he could stop whatever hell of a mess Itachi was planning.

Turning around, he sat on the desk as he waited, his onyx eyes taking in the darkness. He could see, his eyes were already used to the lack of lightning within the room, and he was glad for that fact. His onyx eyes rested on Sakura's blanketed figure, a feeling of warmth somehow filling his body. She was lucky, lucky to have a normal life compared to any one of them within the yakuza. She was lucky, that she had everything he ever wanted, a normal life, parents to love him as any would a child and most of all, freedom, the freedom to speak, the freedom to choose and especially, the freedom to live. The longer he stayed in this wretched place, the less he felt human, until, until of course she came along and changed all that. Suddenly, there was a knock.

Sasuke's onyx eyes affixed themselves towards the door, gazing at whoever was behind it. Long hair was all he could see. His gaze went down slightly to face the eyes and the color, pale amber. It was Ayumi. Standing up, he turned around and stuffed all the papers back into the envelope. Walking towards the door, he passed her wordlessly. He didn't need to say anything; he didn't feel like saying anything. He was far too disturbed with what he had managed to decipher on the papers he had picked up from Ayumi. All he had asked for was his brother's schedule for the next two weeks and his plans. What he didn't ask for was a mass murder of such a high caliber he never thought possible.

"Ayumi told me you had something urgent you wanted me to look at," said Shikamaru as he leaned idly against a wall, "Anything harsh?" Sasuke said nothing as he handed Shikamaru the envelope. "Fuck this is heavy!" the prodigy of a hacker grumbled as he lifted the envelope and put it close to his chest. Rubbing his forehead with the ball of his hand, he looked at Sasuke. "You know what this is?" he asked as he motioned to the envelope in his arms. "And what do you need me for? They're just a bunch of papers, as far as I can tell."

"Yeah, simply putting it, they are just a bunch of papers. They are, however, papers of my brother's schedule for the next two weeks and anything that might come up such as missions, parties with the legal side of Sharingan, not that we have any to begin with, and the like," explained Sasuke as he walked down the corridor, Shikamaru slightly behind him. "However, they are coded. I didn't take them out but there were a couple of diskettes in there, highly likely they're encrypted. And anyway, if they are just things that aren't highly classified, why should they be written in codes, right? I was only able to fully find out one thing, the date of September 29, the day after the registration and the day before school starts again. I'm not quite sure about this one but I think it's going to involve a mass murder of such a high caliber that no one ever thought to even **_exist_**."

"Coincidence that it's on the 29th, don't you think?" drawled Shikamaru lazily as they walked on, towards his laboratory in order to decode the mess that was within the envelope. Sasuke nodded slightly as they walked on, their shoes clanging heavily against the chrome. "Well, you still haven't answered me. What do you want me to do with all this data? Besides decoding it of course, that's a given."

"Decode it and with the data you've gotten, figure out the best course of action and the earliest date when we can strike. At least give us one week to prepare, the registration is in two weeks away, from this date." Shikamaru nodded slowly as they walked on.

It was amazing, amazing that he did not become the leader of Sharingan. Of course, the fact that Itachi was older and he was named heir was the major reason but nonetheless, if no heir was named and they both had enough right to claim leadership, he had a feeling Sasuke would become the leader. He had the battle scars, the experience, the pain, the remorse to run this yakuza the way it was meant to be run. Itachi, the minute he sat on his throne of power, he left all the grunt work to them. His skills rusted from their lack of use, but he was still strong, regardless. Sasuke on the other hand, he gained wisdom, he gained every shred of his fighting spirit, all through the countless of missions that left him wounded and to fend for himself.

"What are you thinking about, fool? Your lab is **_this_** way!" hissed Sasuke as he turned to face Shikamaru. The hacker's brow furrowed slightly then Shikamaru plastered an obviously fake smile on his face.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Next Day

"Uchiha-sama, this is what you wanted, is it not?" asked one of the many workers within the factory, holding a long metal case that held within it, a weapon. Itachi looked at the worker, then at the black casing. It was long, probably holding a rifle or a machine gun, or it could be the one thing he was waiting for. It could be the belt he had ordered and stitched onto the leather would be the ten holsters for the ten guns he could bring. Of course, he always had a section within his body dedicated to his ammunition that would be no problem. Not having a myriad of guns was the problem. Stretching out his hand, he took the case.

"Ah, I see you've got the hold of the special package. I would have personally delivered it to you, Itachi-san, but I have been held back by certain, circumstances," said a voice from behind him. Itachi looked back and nodded slowly. "Go ahead, open it, open it! I'm sure you'll love what lies beneath the black cover. I've seen it for myself, since I dare not give you anything below your standard, and it's a beauty! If not for the fact there was only one of it left, I would have gone ahead and ordered a second one for myself!" Itachi turned back to face the black case atop the desk. He rolled his eyes. He was a slick man, bending everything in order to get what he wanted from his clients, but he didn't know just how ruthless he was.

"So, Ichigawa, you like what's within, don't you?" asked Itachi as he fingered the work of the leather. Supplying the guns was no problem of his that was why he had recruited Murakami in Fujimori's stead.

"Yes, yes of course! I told you myself that it was a beauty and you know how exceedingly high my standards are." A glint was vaguely visible in his dark eyes as he reached out to touch the leather belt, his yellowing teeth showing with his toothy grin.

"Tut tut now Ichigawa, this is **_my_** accessory," said Itachi with a calm air as he shut the case promptly, almost slamming on top of Ichigawa's fingers. Ichigawa supplied the things that the weapon dealer could not. He provided the accessories that they needed, the costumes to hide their identity. Wheeling around, Itachi pocketed his hand and looked at Ichigawa. "You know, I never did like you," said Itachi as he grinned at Ichigawa, death awaiting the slick man. "This isn't the original, where is it?" Itachi's mouth twisted itself into a satanic smile.

"W-what do y-you m-mean, I-Itachi-s-san?!" said Ichigawa, warbling his words together, "I-it i-is th-the ori-original o-one!"

"Don't think I don't know. Just because you supply our costumes, our accessories, doesn't mean I don't have an eye to detect something fake from the original. I was bred in a **_rich_** family," hissed Itachi, his voice dripping with venom, "And this belt, I need it for the greatest mission that will ever occur in all of Japan, no, in all of the world!"

"W-what i-is i-it I-Itachi-s-san?!" He was panicking! Indeed, it was not the original one, only a very good copy of it on the outside, very weak and frail on the inside.

"I suppose I can tell you." Ichigawa let out a sigh of relief. He would be spared for now, enough time to be able to kill this arrogant client of his. "Two words, Ichigawa: mass murder. I plan to murder everyone, all the yakuza, so that they may know of Sharingan's infamous existence. Do you know how many there are in Kyoto alone? There are at least five or maybe even six of these yakuza and all dare to defy Sharingan in its greatness. And I will accomplish this, all in one day." Ichigawa's eyes widened. This man's sanity was inexistent! All the yakuza within Kyoto were so far spread out that it would be impossible to destroy every single one of them in one night.

"B-but t-that is impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible for me. I can and I will do it. No one will know that it was I, no one will suspect me. No one but the underworld knows the meaning of our symbol and our name, Sharingan. The blood red eye with three commas surrounding the iris, it is the most feared symbol of all."

"Y-yes, I know but how do you manage to do this all?!"

"That is the part which you will never know." Itachi smiled wickedly as he took out his gun and shot Ichigawa, placing it back within his cloak quickly before anyone noticed. The loud whirring of the machines was enough to cover up the loud blast. "And I'll be taking this now." Itachi kneeled down and picked off the belt he was wearing, the belt he was supposed to own. "Might take a while but it'll be worth it, cleaning your filth off of my belt."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Shikamaru's Laboratory

"He is insane!" roared Neji as he slammed his fists down on the table, causing everyone else in the room to flinch. "Okay, I'm fine with Sasuke's mission since it only involves breaking **_one_** yakuza down, this one! But Itachi, he is downright **_insane_**! He's planning on destroying **_every single _**one of them just so Sharingan can remain unopposed, unrivalled!" Sakura was in the corner, eating the food that Kotoe had brought for her, watching their reaction. Neji's of course, was violent. Sasuke stayed quiet, his hand twitching. Tenten's eyes were downcast. Ayumi was standing near the doorway, her right hand resting on the hilt of Thanatos and Shikamaru, Shikamaru was typing away at his laptop. "When will this mission commence, Shikamaru?" asked Neji, his voice deadly. He killed alright, but he never killed those who weren't involved in his mission in any way.

"Well, Sasuke did ask for one week for preparations. Itachi's mission will commence on the 29th, the day after the registration and the day before school starts for Sakura. The registration is from the 25th to the 28th. That leaves us with that one week, to strike any time from the 18th to the 24th." Everyone in the group nodded as they watched Shikamaru. "But knowing the fact that we have only a hundred people and he has well way over that amount, I sincerely suggest striking on the 24th. With that time limit set up for the preparations, we have exactly thirteen days to finish everything, from recruiting to arming everyone with their own gear."

"The night before last, we were able to add all the data from the archives and we were able to figure out a route which would be safest and lead us to Itachi-san's whereabouts without any trouble," spoke Kotoe softly as she attracted the attention of the other four, Shikamaru typing away once more. "Shikamaru-san said that if we have enough man-power, we could create a diversion, to attract his attention, similar to what happened during the incident. Of course, Itachi-san will not waste his time to dealing with such a small outbreak, around fifty men, though they will be subdued by another fifty men on our side to ensure their safety and our safety in numbers. On the other hand, the four of you plus my brother will go up to Itachi-san's whereabouts and when your about ten meters away, we will signal for the rest of the breakouts to continue."

"So stage one is the basic preparations, the arming, things like that. Stage two is when the first outbreak starts, trouble ensuing in one concentrated area of the base, while the five of us go up and corner Itachi. Stage three starts when we're ten meters away, thus allowing the other groups to start attacking the other sections. The group that first started the brawl will break out into groups of fifty, since that is the safest number, and go their separate ways while we deal with Itachi?" asked Neji, double checking if he understood the plan.

"Exactly. However, we are at least one hundred fifty men short. The least number we can have is two hundred fifty and it wouldn't hurt to have any more."

"That's the easy part. They want a better life, a life where they don't have to kill. Many of the members in Sharingan owe their lives to the Uchiha family, after all," said Sasuke, his voice strangely calm. "We can recruit them. I will always promise them a life free of this. It won't be a lie since even I don't want this life any more. It's been a fucking hell for me."

"How, how many do you think they would be?"

"Oh, around a thousand people at least. Sharingan is a very large organization, not all join it for the sake of money, bloodshed or the chance to show off the innate talents we have. Others, others join because they're indebted to my family, much like one of us." Ayumi's lips twitched slightly. Yes, she felt indebted, but she also needed a place to belong. Nonetheless, she felt she made the right decision.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- After the Meeting

"Sasuke-kun, why are you pushing yourself to your limits?" asked Sakura as she walked behind him, her jade green eyes filled with curiosity. Never, in her life, had anyone risked his life to save her own. Never, in her life, did a man take interest in her own life, in the way she lived it. Never, in her life, did she feel anything different towards that same man, the man who was risking his life to save hers and getting to know her more and more each day. The Uchiha stopped, causing Sakura and Ayumi to as well. His onyx gaze was focused right in front of him. "Sasuke-kun?" Receiving no answer, she turned forward. She made a yelp as she hid behind him, afraid of the person in front. It was Itachi.

"Hello, little brother, Ayumi, Sakura." The way he spoke sent shivers down Sakura's spine. Sasuke's as well but his was well hidden, beneath his mask of aloofness. "Now now, is that any way to greet your older brother?" asked Itachi, taunting his brother, no matter how subtle it would seem to be.

"I have no brother, older or younger. I am all that's left in my family." Itachi's face had a momentary flash of anger, one no one saw. Shrugging Sasuke's comment off, he faced Sakura.

"Ah, my beautiful Blossom. I hope I didn't hurt you too badly, some nights ago." Sakura's lower lip began to quiver as she let go of her hold on Sasuke's coat, hugging herself. Ayumi went forward and steadied her, hoping she wouldn't fall all of a sudden. Sasuke's face twisted itself into a look of anger.

"How **_dare_** you remind her, Itachi!" hissed Sasuke as he advanced towards his older brother. Anger was the only emotion he could feel at the moment, everything else was a useless feeling to him. "It was the **_darkest_** time of her life and you're so damn **_happy_** about it!" The look of anger appeared on Itachi's face. Forgiveness, that was not for Sasuke, in his mind.

"Asshole," hissed Itachi, his onyx eyes flashing, as he glared at his younger brother. Sasuke's feet were dangling slightly, unable to reach the chrome floor panels. "What the fuck do you think you're **_doing_**?" hissed Itachi as he tightened his grip on Sasuke's collar. The younger Uchiha began choking, his skin paling visibly, as the lack of oxygen in his body, truly began affecting him. Fury burned steadily in his eyes as he loosened his hold slightly. The younger of the siblings couldn't reply, beginning to suffocate to death. "Fuck your morals, they shouldn't even **_exist_** within you," growled Itachi as he threw his brother down violently on the floor panels, "They shouldn't even exist within **_anyone_** for that matter." With that, he wheeled around, fury and anger emanating from his being.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-sama?!" asked the worried voices of the people around. Sasuke was coughing, breathing heavily, and regaining the oxygen he had lost. Sakura was already crying, her face buried in Ayumi's shoulder. In his mind, only one thing was running through, death. Not just any death, the last he would probably commit in his entire lifetime. It would be the death of the man named Uchiha Itachi, no longer his brother but just another prey to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Tsuzuku…**

Hmm. Again. When I write rushed chapters, they never end up the way I plan them. Heck, the chapter preview for this chapter was supposed to be in the beginning but guess where it is? At the end of the chapter! Anyway, enough about my rambles, here's the explanation of the things that happened within this chapter!

Sasuke, he grew colder and more unfeeling, don't you think? Less talkative, compared to the rest of the chapters, too! The reason for that is that he's thinking, thinking about so many things. What, exactly, you will find out in the next chapters!

The basic structure for the plan has been described as well! If you don't understand, read carefully. I honestly think I described it well enough for people to understand it after reading through it only once.

You also see Itachi's cold and unfeeling side in this chapter, more of it anyway, and the thing he is planning! Having five or six yakuza, besides Sharingan, in Kyoto is a dangerous thing. A yakuza isn't one of those street gangs where one city can have multiple of them! A yakuza is a well-thought out underground syndicate where entering their lair will give you a 95 percent certainty of death, be it yours or anyone else's. You get to know more about the two plans, Sasuke's of Itachi's downfall and Itachi's of the other yakuza's downfall, in the next chapter.

In the end, you do get to see the inexistence of the thing called brotherly love, between them. I think it's sad that there's no such thing between them. Honestly, I have two older brothers and I love them dearly. It's a pity this had to happen but it is part of the story.

I'm not quite sure where this story will go after the next chapter, but don't think I'm running out of ideas! If you would be so kind, please tell me, in your review, if you want a detailed description of what's going to happen in the thirteen days of preparation between both sides of the party, or to just let me continue with my flow. If the former option is chosen, that'll give you guys more Sasuke/Sakura action! If the latter is chosen, there might be unknown plot twists which will add to the excitement! Either way, nothing is lost.

Anyway, after the good news, which was pretty obvious, there's bad. I decided to get rid of Balance since no one was really reading it. Who knows though, I might post it up because I want to continue writing it, though just not posting it online. However, there is a second piece of good news! I've decided to replace that story with a completely AU story called **A Mercenary's Tale**! Read that once it comes out, please!

In the end, have a **happy and prosperous new year**! Even though it's two days late, I'm sure it deserved to be said.

As usual, here's the chapter preview!

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Nine – The Preparations for the Downfall

**Chapter Preview:** Unknown to both brothers, each was preparing the ploy for something common, a downfall. However, they were both after a different downfall. The older, he was after the downfall of the other yakuza, besides Sharingan. He was hungry for power, for fame, for the reputation of being the best among the yakuza in terms of notoriety, torture and skill. They were not a force to be defied. The younger, on the other hand, was planning for the downfall of the one man that hindered him from a life that he wanted, a normal life. With his death, everything would end; everything he ever dreamed of having would be his. Both brothers, so alike yet so different, both absorbed in their preparations for the downfall.


	9. The Preparations for the Downfall

**Summary:** You're not supposed to fall in love with your captor, especially if he is a high-ranking member of the yakuza. Things just never seem to follow that law, however. Completely AU. Mainly Sasuke/Sakura. Rated for violence and language.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura, more will be revealed as the story progresses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, at all. All the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The only thing in this story that is mine will be the OCs and the plot itself.

**Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul**

Chapter Nine – The Preparations for the Downfall

Itachi eyed the handiwork in front to him. The holsters for the guns, five at each side, were sewn into his favorite pair of black pants. It had been three days since he had gotten his custom belt and killed that annoying, slick Ichigawa. His calloused fingertips ran over the smooth black leather hoops, perfect to fit ten of his choice guns. He was trained to be a superb marksman, using his left hand if his right was incapacitated. Of course, he would wear a trench coat, its pockets, some anyway, filled with extra ammunition. He was no stranger to the battle field, especially one wherein much chaos would ensue. After all, the mutiny three years ago was his doing. His onyx eyes gleamed with sadistic joy as he watched the matte black of the leather absorb the light.

Soft footsteps resounded behind him. He didn't have to turn around in order to know who it was, since there was only one other within the room besides him. He felt smooth skin on his face as he closed his eyes, his readiness for anything to happen never wavering. Long slender candle-like structures danced around his cheeks, trailing down his jaw, as he felt a slight weight and something slightly pointed, on his left shoulder. Opening his eyes, he blinked, trying to get used to the light once more. Hazy strands of light brown spilled over his left shoulder as he took a look at the foreign body clinging onto him. It was Nanako, his new toy for the time being. It was a wonder how fast he could get a woman, right after dumping or getting over the last one.

"Itachi-kun!" she said in her whining voice which disgusted Itachi to no end. Nanako released him from her grasp, but pushed him down on his bed instead. Her arms were wrapped loosely around him, her head resting on his cheek. Itachi's arm was lazily, and partially unwillingly, wrapped around her smaller frame. He only let her grow close to him because he merely needed a stress reliever, nothing else. After this mission of his, he would probably dump her, kill her if need be, and look for another woman to be with him for so long. The cycle was never ending. "What are you worried about, Itachi-kun?" asked Nanako as she sat up straight, her pathetic excuse for clothes slipping slightly off of her body. It wasn't that she was wearing any clothes in the first place. Her chest was bound with a thin black cloth, and an almost inexistent skirt dangled from her hips.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Nanako," he replied as he pushed away her hazel hair away from her face. Nanako shivered at the contact. His fingertips were rough but even so, they were fingertips that Nanako wanted forever to feel. Her love for him was probably unrequited. Of course, he loved her, if only slight, but he wasn't prepared to risk it all for her, unlike she was for him. Even so, she would wait all eternity for Itachi to acknowledge her love for him, and would go through it again if that acknowledgement were to last only a few seconds. "Come here," he commanded as he wrapped his around her chest, his fingers expertly finding the knot that held the black cloth together.

Nanako reddened slightly as she moved towards him, her mouth slightly open, as she waited for what was to come. Sitting up straight, Itachi pressed her frail body against his, their mouths meeting in an explosive kiss, which meant nothing for Itachi but it meant the world to Nanako. Snaking her arms around his neck, she pulled herself closer to the body of the man who, unwittingly and knowingly at the same time, stole her heart. She felt his right hand work at the black material that wrapped around her chest, his left groping about her waist to find the hook that kept her skirt together. "Itachi-kun," she murmured inaudibly, her eyes glazed with love and adoration, as Itachi disregarded her swollen lips, paying attention first to the annoying black that barely covered her body. "Take me, again. I'm forever yours," she whispered as Itachi captured her lips once more, fully engaging in their activity this time.

"I know that," he said to her when he pulled away momentarily, tracing her jaw line with butterfly kisses, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Shikamaru's Laboratory

Shikamaru glanced at the people in his laboratory, twitching in annoyance as he continued to mentally count how many they were. It was rather spacious so he didn't feel claustrophobic at all. It was for the sake of the mission, so he didn't mind that he had to be in the meeting. Sasuke, Neji, Tenten and Ayumi were there, inspecting every one of them. Sakura was watching Kotoe work on the computer eagerly, blue light reflecting from her jade green orbs. What he did mind, however, was the fact that they had to use **_his_** laboratory when he could have been doing something much more productive, even if they were in a meeting!

"Did you **_really_** have to use this place?" said Shikamaru through clenched teeth, his coal eyes watching the four people in front of him pacing. His words went unheard as the possible candidates stiffened even further, hoping to pass this inspection. They didn't know what this was about, exactly, but they were loyal to Sasuke. This inspection was being conducted for their physical capabilities really. Their mental capabilities would be further singled out later in the preparations. "Fine, go ahead and ignore the one who **_owns_** this laboratory. It's not like he's important anyway," said Shikamaru, sulking in the process, as he stomped over towards his beloved laptop. Still he went unheard. Sakura looked curiously at the brooding Shikamaru, typing away at his screen. Walking over towards him, she stood behind him, weird characters reflecting from her jade orbs.

"Shikamaru-san, you're all stressed, especially you," said Sakura, pointing out the obvious, as she tucked a stray strand of her long pink hair, "Maybe, you should take a break first, even for a few minutes. It'll be good for your mind and body." Shikamaru's head jerked upwards from its downcast position, his eyes looking at her. "Take this as my advise as not only a friend, but a doctor-in-training as well!" Shikamaru's gaze softened as he heard those words. It had been a while since he heard them.

He had a best friend before he became extremely involved in this organization. His life wasn't as havoc-filled then but there were still the many things he had to do. He was still new, even though the Uchiha family had recognized his hacking skills. His best friend wanted to become a doctor, and he fully supported his endeavors. His best friend never really knew about the true nature of Shikamaru. He never went to college, and he still could. He managed to finish high school with the help of the Uchiha family, much like Sasuke. In fact, they were classmates since they started. He owed a lot to them. His family abandoned him, when they realized his strength lay in hacking and doing things that were illegal, a shame to the Nara Clan. His best friend saw beyond his innate skills. His best friend saw his personality.

Sure, he occasionally prodded topics about his best friend eating too much, especially barbeque flavored potato chips, but just that. He wasn't one to annoy his best friend, after all. It was the good old days, when they both could afford to spare time off. His best friend never asked about what Shikamaru did, since they were friends since kindergarten and Shikamaru never really liked to discuss about his past. In the end, they just had fun while they were together. An invisible smile plastered itself onto Shikamaru's face as he remembered the days before it happened, while he continued typing away at his computer screen. As he continued doing so, unwelcome thoughts pounded at his brain.

They were just walking in an alley since that was where the side entrance of the place his best friend was working at was found. It was raining too so he and his best friend had to huddle beneath a medium-sized umbrella, one of their arms getting severely damp since they both couldn't fully fit beneath the umbrella. As his friend fumbled in his bag for the keys to the entrance, someone had ambushed them, from another yakuza, though it wasn't a big organization, since they had to order to kill the hacking prodigy of Sharingan. Gunshots resounded as he pulled out his gun, much to his best friend's horror, one who wanted to become a doctor. When one of the assailants shot the gun, directly at his heart, his best friend intercepted the bullet and got shot.

It was too late for Shikamaru to try and save him, it was an instant death. What he was able to do was to kill every single one of the assailants, bring the lifeless body of his friend to his family's home, with tears streaming down his face. Soon after, he, along with Sasuke and Neji, were assigned to take down that yakuza. Itachi never really cared if Shikamaru would be able to avenge the death of his best friend. What the elder Uchiha did care about was getting the growing threat obliterated. In the end, Shikamaru was able to take down two birds with one stone. He was able to get over his friend's death but guilt gnawed on his conscience. All he was able to do, now that his friend had died, was to pray for his soul, ask for his forgiveness, and hope that he, Akimichi Chouji, was happy in heaven.

"Shikamaru," deadpanned Neji as he faced the technological genius who was wallowing in his own thoughts. Shikamaru didn't reply, his coal eyes hazed with bittersweet memories. "Shikamaru!" All eyes focused on the small scene between the opalescent eyed fighting expert and the hacking prodigy.

"What?" asked Shikamaru calmly, snapping out of his reverie, "What do you want of the host **_now_**?"

"The physical inspection is done. You go do your thing about making sure they're mentally ready for this complex plan of yours." His voice was low enough for only Shikamaru to hear, since none of the recruits, save for those higher up, knew exactly what was happening.

Shikamaru stood up and stretched slightly. Reaching over for a clipboard, he walked lazily towards the center, muttering about how troublesome this was. Scratching the back of his head, his eyes scanned the text on the plain white paper held in the clipboard. Kotoe's accurate hand drawn figure of the Sharingan headquarters was in the middle with the exact measurements written down, the drawing definitely a much smaller scale. In a bright red color was the plan he sketched out, symbols only he and Kotoe could understand written everywhere, blotching the otherwise plain black drawing with red.

"Okay, so you guys are here because you're loyal to Sasuke here, right?" A chorus reply came from them as Shikamaru looked up from his clipboard. Of course, Sasuke rolled his eyes at his question. Of course they were! Otherwise, they wouldn't be involved in this mission. "And assuming from what Sasuke here has told me, you guys don't exactly want to continue being in the yakuza. I mean, the only reason you're here is because you owe your lives to the Uchihas, more of Sasuke, so pay them back by working for them, so to speak." The people in front of him looked down, most of them anyway. Others wanted to be in a yakuza because they thought it was cool. In the end, they regretted their decision but had no way out of it.

"What if we said that there's a way out of this mess? That there's a way for you to go back to your old lives and be happy?" asked Sasuke, his arms crossed as he looked at them. His onyx eyes gave away his serious attitude. The recruits looked up at Sasuke with hope shining in their eyes. They would do anything to get out the mess they had gotten themselves into. "Good. Listen to what Shikamaru has to say because it involves a feeling of mutiny, in the sense that you will have to betray the one in charge of all this bloodshed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Board Room

"Itachi-sama, you plan to send five representatives on that day, offering much stronger weapons and other such materials?" asked a man, silver hair obscuring his vision, as he pushed his glasses up methodically. A rare smile found its way to Itachi's face as he nodded. Finally, someone out of this bunch of idiots, who were supposed to be smart, got the plan which was so simple in nature! "While they are talking, we pursue the rest of the plan?" Itachi nodded, a satisfied look etched on his face.

"Of course, we set the bombs while the talks are going on, since they will be too distracted to actually concentrate on what's happening on the exterior of their headquarters," said Itachi as he took out a black case. All eyes focused on it as the leader of Sharingan opened the case. "It's a bomb that Shikamaru had designed. To be exact, it's a series of small bombs. However, because of Shikamaru's custom… recipe, so to speak, for the gun powder, it can deal heavy damage. About twenty of these can blow up a third of our building and it is one of the most architecturally advanced structures in all of Japan."

"Uchiha-sama, have you decided on who the five are supposed to be?"

"Yes, I have, actually. Sakon will take charge of the yakuza called Nightmare. Ukon will take charge of the yakuza called Terror. Tayuya will take charge of the yakuza called Illusory Demons. Haku will take charge of the yakuza called Hell spawn. Zabuza will take care of the yakuza called Bloodlust. You, Kabuto, will be my right hand man in this mission." The five other people Itachi had mentioned nodded slowly, casting invisible annoyed glances towards the bespectacled silver haired man who smiled slightly, nodding his head as well. "Kabuto, here is the mission operatives. Explain to these people how the plan is supposed to work, everything. Sakon, Ukon, Tayuya, Haku and Zabuza, you will be directly beneath Kabuto in the line of power." With that, Itachi rose and turned around, Nanako, clad in presentable clothes in the very least, following at his heels.

"Favorite of Itachi-sama, aren't you?" asked Zabuza as he hissed at Kabuto, his fingers itching for the familiar feel of the hilt of his sword to create that ever so familiar gash he loved to see on the bodies of his victims. He loved to mutilate their bodies, after he gave them an instantaneous death, driving a weapon into one of their vitals. "Just, get the fucking details of this plan over and done with so I don't have to deal with you anymore!" Kabuto looked at Zabuza, stoic, as he pushed up his glasses. Taking up the folder, he opened it and took out the acetate. Switching on the overhead projector, he lay the clear film atop and adjusted it.

"That is Nightmare's headquarters, is it not?" asked one of the two twins, his eyes focused on the projection, the black representation of the building clear against the plain white wall.

"Essentially, all the buildings have similar holes, small enough to hold one of Shikamaru's bombs. There are holes situated in twenty different places, all equally spread out. When the five of you get out of the building, the bombing will commence at exactly the same time, which is nine in the evening so you have one hour to convince them to buy our advanced weaponry," explained Kabuto as he pointed out to twenty different bright red X's on the acetate. The five representatives nodded as they marveled at the sheer simplicity and effectiveness of this plan. Kabuto nodded as he continued speaking. In Shikamaru's laboratory, Sasuke was doing the same, explaining their course of action on 24th of September. The brothers were both planning something that would wreak inevitable destruction.

Unknown to both brothers, each was preparing the ploy for something common, a downfall. However, they were both after a different downfall. The older, he was after the downfall of the other yakuza, besides Sharingan. He was hungry for power, for fame, for the reputation of being the best among the yakuza in terms of notoriety, torture and skill. They were not a force to be defied. The younger, on the other hand, was planning for the downfall of the one man that hindered him from a life that he wanted, a normal life. With his death, everything would end; everything he ever dreamed of having would be his. Both brothers, so alike yet so different, both absorbed in their preparations for the downfall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sakura's Room

A clock, oh how she hated clocks! Her jade green eyes focused themselves on the time piece that was just aggravating her, the sound it was making tearing at her sanity, or what she had left of it anyway. Normally, she was just content with just sitting down quietly, in the same room as Sasuke, her jade green eyes focused on his emotionally hardened face. Drumming her fingers softly on the mattress, she waited for something to happen, as various thoughts pounded in her mind. She looked at his face, devoid of any emotion, as the invisible wall holding in all her questions broke down. Her lower lip quivered as she opened her mouth to speak. "Yeah?" asked Sasuke passively as he looked at her, his onyx orbs still not revealing any emotion he could possibly feel.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked softly, crystal tears collecting in her jade green orbs.

"Doing what? I'm just taking down this yakuza, and avenging you for what my brother did. It's a shame to know I'm related to a bastard such as he," replied Sasuke knowingly as he continued to gaze at her evenly, resisting the urge to kiss those tears away. Wait a second, **_kiss_** them away? The male mentally shuddered, as he was getting affected by the sheer helplessness of the girl before him.

"Still! You don't have to, I keep telling you that!" she said, her voice growing louder, though only slightly, as tears started to spill slowly down her face. That was it, he couldn't resist any longer. Stretching out his hand, he brushed the tears away from her cheek with his calloused fingers. Sakura broke down in tears as she grasped his hand, hugging it and keeping it in place. "It's… It's dangerous," she managed to whisper solidly as tears continued streaming down her alabaster skin.

"Yes, yes I have to," he murmured as his usually hardened onyx gaze and face softened, along with his voice. This was the Sasuke he wanted to be, at least to her anyway. He wanted to be genuinely happy but he was incapable of feeling that emotion, ever since his brother became the leader of Sharingan. "No one deserves to be toyed with like that, most especially **_you_**." All logic, reasoning and rational thought escaped Sasuke was he continued stroking her cheek softly, brushing away the tears spilling generously from her face.

Sakura couldn't say anything, as she remembered the night she met him. She was just going to buy a carton of milk and a box of cornflakes from the convenience store when she became a witness to Sasuke killing off someone from their yakuza. She was afraid, frozen in her spot, as her jade green eyes grew blank the minute she saw him. To her, he was a subordinate of the Devil, but possibly the most handsome one of all, even more than the Devil himself. She hated him for taking her captive, but she was never really one to snap at him. Of course she did, but it was never for long, because he was never really around. When she had bandaged him up that night, he lingered around her more often and she got to see a bit of his humanity, his fragile and broken humanity.

"Stop crying, it doesn't suit you," he coaxed as he pulled away his hand. Sakura wouldn't stop, though her sobs had started to subside. With a slight groan, more out of the effort he was exerting over anything else, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body, both of them falling flat on the bed. He wasn't planning on doing anything, even comforting her, but things often got out of hand. Even if they did, he felt content just to be able to have her in his arms.

"I love you, I don't know why I do, but I just do!" said Sakura softly, the rise and fall of her chest still irregular. Sasuke's onyx eyes opened wildly at this sudden confession. Twisting his body, he managed to get on top of her, his lips barely even an inch away from hers. "Sasuke-kun…" she murmured as she touched his cheek, his warmth spreading over her slightly sticky hand.

"Damn you for making me weak but… without you, I wouldn't have been able to feel human ever again," he murmured to her before kissing her, gently and possessively at the same time. Sakura felt an unknown surge of electricity course through her body as she pulled him closer to her body. It was probably going to end up as her second time but this time, she didn't care. She was going to fully welcome this experience because for reasons unknown, she loved him. Thankfully, he felt the same feelings for her.

"Sasuke-kun…" she murmured when he began trailing her jaw with kisses, his hands moving expertly across her body, "I love you."

"I love you too…" he whispered before fully focusing on the activity at hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Tsuzuku…**

Hm. The end and the beginning were totally unexpected. Well, what's important is that I was finally able to update after nearly a month of inactivity! I'm really sorry about that but because of the unexpected amount of schoolwork; I wasn't able to handle updating my fanfics and school at the same time! Of course, school takes priority so, yeah.

You don't get to learn much about Sasuke's plan here but you already know about it. It's basically creating a diversion and then getting to Itachi when there is chaos from within. If you still don't understand that, go ahead and read chapter eight again! It's described there! Itachi's plan is pretty similar, but the chaos starts from the outside, and it is happening simultaneously to the five other yakuza of Kyoto.

I just realized right now, that the basic themes for the first part with Itachi and Nanako and the second part with Sasuke and Sakura have the same-ish themes. And no, I'm not going to write about it. Go imagine it if you want, or write it down for yourselves and do **_not_** send it to me. I can't write lemon scenes, regardless. Yeah, I can write to a point that it **_starts_** but not further.

Anyway, I don't have much else to say. Hopefully, chapter ten of CotHaS won't be too far away. Read **A Mercenary's Tale** and tell me what you think of chapter two! Bwaha!

As usual, here's the chapter preview!

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Ten – Fevered Dreams

**Chapter Preview:** Sasuke bolted upright, breaking in cold sweat, as he remembered that night. Panting heavily, he tried to calm himself down. It was something he hadn't dreamt in so long, so why was he dreaming about it now? Unconsciously, he moved his bare, sweat filmed hand and felt something warm. Feverishly, he turned to face what he had bumped into. He saw her serene face, the blanket covering her bare skin, their clothes thrown haphazardly on the floor. Calming down, he lay back down into bed, and pulled his lover's body closer towards his, her pink hair covering her face, tickling his chest. He needed moral support now more than ever, especially since he felt premonitions that something terrible was going to happen.


	10. Fevered Dreams

**Summary:** You're not supposed to fall in love with your captor, especially if he is a high-ranking member of the yakuza. Things just never seem to follow that law, however. Completely AU. Mainly Sasuke/Sakura. Rated for violence and language.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura, more will be revealed as the story progresses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, at all. All the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The only thing in this story that is mine will be the OCs and the plot itself.

**Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul**

Chapter Ten – Fevered Dreams

People avoided her like the plague that she was. Ever since that night, her self-control snapped easily, and she shouted at the people under her, taking out her anger on them. She despised the colors pink, red and green because they reminded them of the source of her anger in the first place. The dark of the night and the lack of light did little to hide the burning fury emanating from every fiber of her body. Even if the incident took place some nights ago, she could not erase the anger and fury etched on Sasuke's face when he rejected her and did not even care to break it slowly. Her heart shattered into a million pieces and she could not even piece two together. The shards were so many that she did not know where to start.

Platinum blonde hair spilled over her face, shielding the burning anger visible in her cerulean eyes, as her grip on her glass tightened, the ceramic threatening to break under the pressure. The green liquid within the ceramic rippled, as she shook the glass, anger writing itself on her face once more. Pairs of eyes concentrated on her for a few moments, averting their gaze when she looked up. Although she wasn't a very influential member of the yakuza, without people like her who seemingly lived normal lives as an employee to the technological business of the Uchiha family, the yakuza probably wouldn't even exist. Even though she was around Sasuke's age, she was one of the most prominent in the **_legal_** side of Sharingan, no matter how questionable the legality of the business is.

"Here, you look like you need it," said a voice, the lazy drawl evident in the tone. She looked up and her cerulean blue eyes reflected the lazy visage of Shikamaru, the genius of the yakuza, the one who was able to supply all the weaponry and support the members within it needed. Looking down at the table, she saw a tray with a couple of things atop. One was a plate with a slice of cheesecake, pieces of strawberries and its sauce dripping generously from the top. Beside it was a pot of tea, green most likely. "Go ahead, you look more depressed than usual, Ino." The others glared softly at Shikamaru, trying to warn him to get away but the young genius paid them no mind.

Ino stretched out her arm and grabbed the silver fork, her face crinkling in distasted. The coal eyed male shrugged as he sat down, his arms dangling limply from the back of his chair. Pressing his chin down on the back of the wooden chair, his coal eyes watched her every movement. Deftly, she grabbed a bit of the cheesecake and popped it in her mouth. The tartness of the cheese battled all out with the sweetness of the strawberries, or that's what most food connoisseurs would say about the cheesecake but Ino was no food connoisseur. She was, however, a connoisseur as to what Sasuke would do. She prided herself in knowing Sasuke the most. That, however, was proven wrong when Sakura came into the picture, altering Sasuke's behavioral patterns completely.

"Sasuke isn't everything in this world. There are lots of, uhh, fish in the sea, Ino," spoke Shikamaru after sipping his warm tea. A flash of dark blue appeared in Ino's otherwise calmed cerulean eyes as she continued eating the cheesecake, despite the guilt that was filling her body at breaking her diet. "I mean it, Ino. Go find yourself a nice guy, one who will actually take a look at you and say the three words that makes almost every woman swoon, except for Ayumi since I doubt she'd ever want to hear them directed towards her." Ino growled softly as she dropped the fork on top of the white porcelain. Lifting her head, she gazed at Shikamaru, an even look on her face.

"Shikamaru, sure, there are **_other_** fish in the sea. I know, for a fact, that many men want me in their beds but I refuse to be some play thing for them, only to be discarded," seethed Ino, her anger welling up inside her. "Besides that, no one is good enough to take the place of Sasuke in my heart. If there's a fish I want to catch, I want the **_biggest_** one of them all and that's Sasuke! It might be futile now, because he's infatuated with that bitch that was brought in here time ago but I don't care! Soon enough, he will realize that he truly loves **_me_** and not that **_bitch_**!"

Shikamaru flinched when Ino called Sakura a bitch. She wasn't. In fact, she was the complete opposite. And taking into consideration all the lengths Sasuke had gone for her, it wasn't mere infatuation. When they were having a meeting, in which Sakura was always present, Sasuke would occasionally look towards her, a softer gaze in his eyes, before reverting back to his cold, mechanical self and continuing with the details of the next stage in the plan. It wasn't anything at all like what Ino said. In fact, if he himself could have a say in it, Sakura was doing Sasuke a world of good, restoring the humanity he had lost bit by bit. Ino was staring at a treasure that was already taken, never again to be put back to its former place of rest, never to be stolen by another.

"Sure, whatever you say Ino. Though, let me implore to you one last time. Sasuke is not the only thing in this world. Go find someone who can truly make you **_happy_**. Seriously, I don't really care if you take my advice or not, but with you acting like this; it will get in the way of Sasuke **_and_** Sakura's happiness." Ino stood up, making the chair fall, as she tried to lunge at Shikamaru. As she tried to attack the genius, someone held her back. "Thanks, Neji. For a minute there, I thought she'd really attack me." The opalescent eyed male nodded as he moved Ino aside and dropped her behind him. "I'll see you in a few hours, to work out the final details."

"Why did you stop me?" asked Ino bitterly as Shikamaru walked away, his lazy air still surrounding him.

"It's because I believe what Shikamaru had just told you. The way you act towards Sasuke will hinder his happiness with Sakura."

- Sakura's Room

"_I wonder where they are? The package for Otou-san has arrived and I remember him saying it was really important…" mumbled the male to himself as he walked in the dreary hallways of Sharingan. Instinctively, he took a left and walked further on. As he walked, he didn't notice the strange glances thrown at him by the older members in the yakuza, yet lower in power. He was just a sixteen year old boy yet one of the strongest in the ranks because he was one of the two sons of the leader of yakuza, the younger one in fact. Ignoring the people in front of him, the young lad bumped into someone familiar, the older son of the leader._

"_What's that, little brother?" asked Itachi, an inquisitive tone in his voice, pointing to the package in Sasuke's hands. The younger Uchiha looked up at his twenty-one year old brother, a grim look written on his face. He never really got along well with his older brother, because he was their father's favorite. It was always 'Sasuke, why can't you be as talented as your brother?' 'Sasuke, look at the way your brother does things. That is the correct way.' It was never 'Good job, Sasuke. I am proud that you are my son.' His mother was no better. "Well, little brother?"_

"_It's the package for Otou-san," mumbled Sasuke, his jaw clenched tightly. Nodding, Itachi let his hand run over the package. Stepping aside, Itachi let his younger brother pass. Shrugging, Sasuke walked past his brother, their shoulders touching briefly. He did not notice the dark look on his brother's face. The sole thing on his mind was getting the package to his father then leaving him to open it and reveal whatever was beneath the paper wrapping. Walking smoothly across the chrome halls, he took a right and made his way to the second to the last door on the left side of the hallway, the combined office of his parents. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke knocked on the door._

"_Come in," came the muffled reply from within the office. Coldness flashing in his otherwise emotionless onyx eyes, Sasuke gripped the door knob and slowly turned the handle. Entering the room, he found his parents inside. His father was tapping away on the keyboard, his eyes focused on the computer's screen, the bluish light reflecting against his eyes. His mother, on the other hand, was busy sifting through a bunch of papers, probably the weekly report on the various missions assigned to the members of the yakuza. "Ah, Sasuke, what is that you hold?" asked his father when he noticed that Sasuke was holding something._

"_It's a package for you, Otou-san," replied Sasuke dully as he walked forward. Setting down the package on the oak table, Sasuke stared at it before looking up at his father. The hardened face of his father continued looking at the package. A few seconds fleeted by before Sasuke turned around and shoved his hands in his pockets. "If there is nothing else you need of me, Otou-san and Okaa-san, I will take my leave now. I will be in my room, if there is anything else you need from me," said Sasuke mechanically as he began to walk away from his father's desk._

"_Wait, Sasuke." His father's voice rang out clearly, crisp and cold, as it cut through the otherwise quiet air. Stiffening, Sasuke turned around. His gaze first fell on his mother, who gave nothing away, if she knew anything about what his father wanted to say to him. Fully facing his father, his expressionless eyes focused themselves on the face that he had come to admire and hate, think highly of and at the same time. "Open the package. Yes, it was addressed to me but I'm letting you open it." A weird look crossed Sasuke's face momentarily as he stepped forward. Grasping the package, he let the paper wrappings fall away. A box was hidden beneath the wrapper._

"_It's a box," deadpanned Sasuke as he looked back at his father. Black velvet covered the box so it seemed to be something important. His father motioned for Sasuke to open the black box. Finding the latch, Sasuke unbuckled it and flipped the top half open. What was inside was beyond anything he had ever seen before. "What, what is this for?" asked Sasuke as he let his fingers run over a ring made of white gold, a diamond in the middle with smaller diamonds encircling it. Next to it was a white gold chain necklace, pink crystals covering a white gold metal cherry blossom, five yellow crystals added to make it look even more real. Emeralds covered the white gold metal leaves. Two other plain white gold rings were there, diamonds set in the white gold, set a bit apart each other._

"_Promise me, Sasuke, that you will never grow up to be like your brother. Those pieces of jewelry, it is almost the same as what I gave to your mother," explained his father as nostalgia filled his onyx eyes. "The pendant, however, was different. The pendant on your mother's necklace was a simple diamond, surrounded by South Sea pearls, each unblemished. The white gold ring with the large diamond was fashioned after your mother's engagement ring, except hers was made of sapphires instead of diamonds. The two similar rings were left untouched, simplicity magnifying its beauty."_

"_Why did you give these to me?" asked Sasuke as he shut the black box._

"_Because I fear that something strange is happening to your brother. I don't know what it is but my intuition tells me it is not good. I do not want the same thing to happen to my second son. I want you to be happy with a woman that you love. When you find her, I have no doubt that you will bestow upon here these treasures."_

Sasuke bolted upright, breaking in cold sweat, as he remembered that night. Panting heavily, he tried to calm himself down. It was something he hadn't dreamt in so long, so why was he dreaming about it now? Unconsciously, he moved his bare, sweat filmed hand and felt something warm. Feverishly, he turned to face what he had bumped into. He saw her serene face, the blanket covering her bare skin, their clothes thrown haphazardly on the floor. Calming down, he lay back down into bed, and pulled his lover's body closer towards his, her pink hair covering her face, tickling his chest. He needed moral support now more than ever, especially since he felt premonitions that something terrible was going to happen.

"Did they know that the pendant was going to be the name of the woman right next to me?" mumbled Sasuke inaudibly as he loosened his hold of her sleeping form. Sakura shifted against his chest, inching closer towards him. Closing his eyes, Sasuke let his head rest on the pillow. The pieces of jewelry danced in his mind's eye, but the most prominent were the necklace with the cherry blossom pendant and the ring that was to act as the engagement ring. Shutting out all thoughts, Sasuke let himself drift into unconsciousness once more as Sakura's arm wound its way across his chest. "Sakura," he mumbled as he pulled her closer, taking in her scent.

- The Next Day

"Where are you taking me?" asked Sakura as she pulled a multihued red and pink striped sweater over her head. Sasuke had Tenten buy Sakura clothes she would likely wear, since she was no longer a captive in his eyes. She was much more than that, the only human being alive to ever see Sasuke in a state where he was so fragile. Sasuke didn't answer, his onyx eyes focused on her. "Come on, please answer," she said as she ran a hand through her long pink hair, thinking if she should tie it back or not. "Fine then, I guess I'll find out for myself."

Exiting her room, she followed him closely, her hand grasped by his own. Eyes found themselves gazing at the intertwined hands of the brother of the leader of Sharingan and his captive. However, most of the people in the floor where Sasuke's room was located were people loyal to him so they did not question the reason why he was holding her hand in this manner.

"Sasuke-kun, did you have a bad dream last night? Your face shows that you woke up in the middle of the night," said Sakura as she trailed behind him.

"Not really a bad dream but it was an unwelcome one. It's a surprise that I dreamt something and they were a part of it."

"They?"

"My parents," he mumbled bitterly.

"Sorry, bad memories I guess. I can't really remember my parents. I mean, sure I remember some things but that happened nine years ago, when they died."

"Mine died three years ago and I can remember their faces," mumbled Sasuke to himself.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing, Sakura. It was nothing at all." She nodded as she followed him. Taking a left, she was led into another room. Suddenly, they stopped. Sasuke let go of her hand and slid the metal plate on a lock. Pressing a few buttons, a mechanical voice rang out.

_Voice Recognition Activated. State your name and the password._

"Uchiha Sasuke. Zero Three Zero Five Nine Nine Zero."

_Speech Pattern Recognized. Password Accepted._ A green light appeared on the screen as Sasuke slid the metal plate back to its earlier position. Walking in, he motioned for Sakura to enter as well. Entering, she saw white walls decorated with various blue and black articles. The occasional red broke the monotony of the room but mostly, it was black or blue. "Come in. The door will close automatically and the lock reactivated." Hesitantly, she stepped in. Her jade eyes watched as Sasuke began looking for something.

"Do you need help?"

"No, not really. You can sit down on my bed while I try to find it." Sakura made her way to Sasuke's bed as he began looking for whatever he was trying to find.

- Practice Area

"Shikamaru, all set," said Neji to the microphone as he readied the Uranium-powered pistol. Today was the day that the weapon Sasuke was paranoid about would be field tested. Luckily, Neji volunteered to use the weapon while Tenten and Ayumi would help set up the targets. "The LCD screen reads zero and is green. Ready when you are."

"We're ready here," said Tenten into the microphone as Ayumi stood beside the switch and more of the targets that were going to move on the conveyor belt.

"Okay Neji, Tenten, Ayumi. On the count of three, switch on the power to the conveyor belt and start shooting. Remember, at least five hundred targets and at most, six hundred and one." Both parties made their replies as Shikamaru activated the system to calculate the efficiency of the weapon. "One, two, and now!"

It was silent as Neji began shooting black colored lasers at the moving targets. So far, he managed to shoot down ten in the span of five seconds, and he wasn't about to give up on what he was doing. Tenten and Ayumi were slowly reloading the targets as the cord attached to the gun fed data into Shikamaru's laptop. Blue reflected on the hacking prodigy's coal eyes as he began to sort the information automatically. So far, the field test was successful and Neji had yet to report any problems. With the program that he had created specifically for field testing any of his weapons, Shikamaru had the image of the LCD screen attached to the gun in the lower right hand corner of his laptop, the numbers steadily growing higher. Minutes passed by and no tragedy had occurred.

"Neji, flick the switch on the gun found near the LCD screen. It changes the color of the laser from black to white. Depending on the scenario, you might have to make the color black, if it's a night mission, or white, if it's a day mission. It's handy so people don't know you've already shot the gun," said Shikamaru through the microphone. As he continued shooting, Neji flicked the switch and on Shikamaru's screen, white lasers began shooting out of the pistol. "So far so good. You've used up two hundred shots so around three hundred more, at the least. Let's how that five mg is enough to last six hundred."

"What system is this? This gun makes absolutely no noise, is efficient, and one can't tell if a laser has been fired because of the two colors you let it have," said Neji, not losing momentum, as more targets were fired down.

"It's a system I made by myself. The switch you pressed is a filter. The color of the laser is really white, so the switch there deactivates the filter if the laser shot out is black. The filter colors the white laser, so to speak, to black with a special tint. Each cartridge carries that special black tint I made which basically everything it touches turns to black, permanently. I used gloves to handle that, since I really don't want my hands to be patched with black." A sour laughter escaped Neji as he continued firing the Uranium powered gun.

Ten minutes since he started, Neji managed to shoot a total of six hundred and one targets, each dead center. Not a single sound escaped the gun after each shot, making it a lethal weapon. The laser that passed through the targets, made of metal, singed the surrounding area of the point of impact. Shikamaru was examining the weapon, a smile playing on his lips.

"Well, looks like we've got our weapon. I'll just need to manufacture a whole bunch of these things, along with Kotoe, and we're ready to roll."

- Sasuke's Room

"Found it," said Sasuke as he lifted a black velvet box, the same one in his dream. Sakura stood up and walked over towards him, curiosity painting her jade green orbs. "Close your eyes. I'll let you see it in a minute." Sakura nodded as she shut her eyes tightly. Feeling around the edges, Sasuke looked for the same latch he had opened three years ago. Finding it, an invisible smile found its way to his face. Inside were the same pieces of jewelry that he had been given three years ago, to give to the woman he loved. He hardly knew her but he felt so much peace when he was with her. "Open your eyes."

Sakura slowly opened her jade green eyes. Her vision was a little blurred but she could see something sparkling in front of her. Blinking a few times, she adjusted her eyes to the light once more. When her vision was clear, she focused her jade green eyes on the contents of the box. Jewels, pieces of jewelry that were so exquisite that she thought they belonged to the Empress of Japan, no matter how symbolic her status was. "Sasuke-kun! Where did you get these?" asked Sakura, breathless as she ran her fingers over the smooth pieces.

"My father gave them to me three years ago," said Sasuke slowly as he set the jewels down on the wooden desk. He noticed how Sakura eyed the pieces longingly, but she restrained herself. "Go on, take the necklace. The pendant is a cherry blossom and no way could my parents have known that I would give the necklace to someone named after the same flower." Sakura looked at him, surprise written on her face. "I'm not kidding. I'm giving the necklace to you. Eventually, I hope to give the other rings to you as well." Sasuke colored a bit but Sakura didn't notice. "Oof!" gasped Sasuke as he felt Sakura's arms encircle him, his chest getting slightly damp. "Are you crying?"

"No I'm not," mumbled Sakura stubbornly as tears slowly dripped down her face, "Something just got in my eyes, that's all." Sasuke shrugged as he picked up the necklace. Unlocking it, he wound it around her neck and locked it once more. Pushing her away from his body, he examined the pendant resting between her collar bones. "Thank you," said Sakura softly, her voice small, as she hugged him once more, refusing to let go of him, "And yeah, I do hope I'll be the one you give the other rings to. Not because they're beautiful or anything but because of what they truly mean." If she was given the white gold ring surrounded with diamonds in the center, it would mean that Sasuke wanted to **_marry_** her. If she was given the plain white gold band decorated with small diamonds, it would mean that she was **_married_** to Sasuke because he, too, would be wearing a ring of the same design.

- **Tsuzuku…**

Okay! Chapter Ten is posted a week after I posted Chapter Nine. I like the story. The end was so nice and it was unexpected too! Not only for you guys but on my part as well! I guess I'll never really know the entire story until I actually finish the entire thing! So, my guess is just as good as yours on the way CotHaS will end!

Speaking of which, I have decided to make something **_interesting_**, very, in fact. CotHaS shall now be a series of four stories all interconnected, calling it the **_yakuza series_**! The first story is **_Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul_**(CotHaS) in which Sakura and Sasuke meet, and the latter is trying to destroy the yakuza he is a part of, killing his brother and avenging Sakura at the same time. The second story is **_Reaching Out to You_**(ROtY) in which Sasuke is trying to get used to living in a normal world, trying to forget everything that has happened. The third story is **_Running from the Chaos_** (RftC) in which the mere existence of Sasuke in Sakura's life is bringing trouble from another yakuza. The fourth and final story is **_The Catalyst of Destitution_** (TCoD) in which Sasuke and Sakura's eldest son can't accept his own father, slowly destroying the normality of Sasuke's life. The titles of the third and fourth story can still change but the plot won't. Hopefully, it will be a fun project!

With that said, all that's left now is for me to actually finish the yakuza series! Also, you won't kill me because I'm not updating Naruto Fanfics since I already have three upcoming stories, connected to this, and I'm not finished with CotHaS and AMT! So… blah!

As usual, here's the chapter preview!

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Eleven – Nearing the Point of Pandemonium

**Chapter Preview:** "Three more days until the mission commences," said Sasuke as he looked at the eyes of those he trusted the most in this mission. The others nodded slowly as they clenched their fists tighter. "So far, the preparations have been going well. The field test of Shikamaru's **_weapon_** was successful so we're at an advantage there. Also, our preparations will be complete before theirs." Murmurs began moving about as they began talking amongst themselves what could possibly become of this plan. "Again, if you feel uneasy about this plan, leave and do not mention it to anyone. I have ears and eyes beyond your imagination. Spread the world and you **_will_** die. Those, however, who will stay, there is no going back once this plan takes action on the night of the 24th of September."


	11. Nearing the Point of Pandemonium

**Summary:** You're not supposed to fall in love with your captor, especially if he is a high-ranking member of the yakuza. Things just never seem to follow that law, however. Completely AU. Mainly Sasuke/Sakura. Rated for violence and language.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura, more will be revealed as the story progresses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, at all. All the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The only thing in this story that is mine will be the OCs and the plot itself.

**Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul**

Chapter Eleven – Nearing the Point of Pandemonium

He grumbled as he felt his hands shake while he was trying to reach the weapon. It was just a gun, like any other, but he couldn't help but still be **_worried_** at the outcome of it being used. It passed the field test so it should be declared safe, and it was, actually, but he couldn't help but feel annoyed that he was going to use the weapon. He was **_paranoid_** at something he didn't trust. Neji and Tenten were fine with using it and they were even pickier than he when it came to using a weapon. It had to be one hundred percent functional, or they wouldn't even think of using it. A ninety-nine percent functional weapon went into their trash. Stretching out his hand, he picked up the weapon, feeling the familiar cold the metal casing brought to his senses.

"It's not dangerous, Sasuke," said Shikamaru coolly as his coal eyes focused on the curled hand of Sasuke. The Uchiha grunted as he examined the gun Shikamaru told him to shoot at the target across them. Neji was satisfied with the result, which rarely ever happened, so he should be too.

"But it has **_Uranium_** inside the damn casing!" seethed Sasuke, his onyx eyes ablaze with paranoia and fear. Okay, who was he to be afraid of a mere tool? Well, thing is, that tool was something that could probably kill **_him_** because of its instability as an element! It was highly radioactive as well, probably causing Sasuke to fear its mere presence within a weapon which has yet to be tested by him. "And are you absolutely **_positive_** that nothing will happen to me?" he asked, eyeing the weapon suspiciously. He had to admit, however, the field test was successful.

"Yes! We're sure that nothing will happen to you!" said Tenten, her voice strained as she stopped herself from lunging at the Uchiha and ripping out all his doubts about the laser pistol. Sasuke raised his eyebrow once more before setting the gun down, his face back to its normally cold self. "Can we **_please_** start the meeting now?" she mumbled, irritated. Of course, she respected Sasuke but his paranoia was extreme, very extreme.

"Fine," he mumbled as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Sakura mumbled words of apology in his behalf as she trailed behind him like his shadow. She refused to be near anyone except him and the rest within the inner sanctum of one of the lesser used rooms in the floor Itachi never ventured to. Everyone else was just a stranger to her, helping out Sasuke fulfill his plan of dealing out the final death that would stain his hands.

"Three more days until the mission commences," said Sasuke as he looked at the eyes of those he trusted the most in this mission. The others nodded slowly as they clenched their fists tighter. "So far, the preparations have been going well. The field test of Shikamaru's **_weapon_** was successful so we're at an advantage there. Also, our preparations will be complete before theirs." Murmurs began moving about as they began talking amongst themselves what could possibly become of this plan. "Again, if you feel uneasy about this plan, leave and do not mention it to anyone. I have ears and eyes beyond your imagination. Spread the word and you **_will_** die. Those, however, who will stay, there is no going back once this plan takes action on the night of the 24th of September.

"We know that, and we're in this all the way," said Shikamaru lightly as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants, "Because if we weren't, we wouldn't have stayed up so many nights to get all the preparations finished. Minor adjustments are left then we're all set to go." Sasuke glowered slightly at the hacking prodigy as he shoved his hands even further into the pockets of his slacks. "But no, seriously, we are. Just, go ahead and give that message of yours to the rest of them and we're all set to go." The Uchiha nodded slowly as he turned around, walking towards the outer part of the meeting place, found in a floor Itachi never ventured to.

The attention of the followers involved in the mission was focused on the people who entered from the inner sanctum. Uchiha Sasuke, the younger brother of Itachi, was walking and behind him, close, was the object of his main concern, his former captive, Haruno Sakura. The pink haired girl fidgeted beneath their gazes as she walked even closer behind Sasuke, clinging to his shirt. Glinting in the faint light was the jewel-encrusted pendant of the necklace he gave her, shimmering as if it were their only source of light. A frown crossed Sasuke's face as a vision of what had happened earlier replayed in his mind. Shrugging it off, he looked at the hopeful eyes and faces of the mindless youth who managed to get themselves trapped in the world of Sharingan.

_Start of Flashback_

A Few Hours Earlier

Sasuke wanted to vomit. It sickened him that his brother wanted him to be a part of this very important meeting. It sickened him that his brother had all but remembered that incident with Sakura weeks ago. It seemed he was more satisfied with Nanako, who was completely willing to offer everything she had to her brother. Her mind, her body, her soul, they were all filled with thoughts of pleasing Itachi. It sickened him to be a witness to that, while everyone else was **_happy_** for his bastard of a brother and Nanako. Grasping the door handle, he opened the wooden barricade, taking in a deep breath before entering.

"Little brother, so glad you could make it," said the familiar voice of his brother as he looked up. Currently, he was watching his subordinates make some more adjustments to the way they'd infiltrate the yakuza they were assigned. One, however, among the six others in the room besides his brother, was busy flipping over pages in a plain folder, his glasses glinting because of the fluorescent light the bulbs gave off from above. Sasuke scowled as he entered the room, nudging the door shut with his heel. "Everyone, I would like you to meet my younger brother, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded slowly as he looked at those in front of him. He had never seen them before, so he assumed they were new. However, for Itachi to trust so much to them, meant that they were not just new recruits. They were something more.

"Tayuya, Sasuke-sama, is my name," said the lone female with dark pink hair, somehow reminding him of Sakura for their hair belonged to the same color family.

"Sakon, Sasuke-sama, is mine," said one of the silvery haired ones, his face partially hidden beneath the silver locks.

"Ukon, Sasuke-sama," spoke the third, the twin of the one who had spoken just before.

"Zabuza," spoke the fourth, hardly any trace of respect for Itachi's younger brother in his words. Itachi frowned invisibly, that fake smile still plastered on his face. He would have to speak to Zabuza about how he would regard his younger brother.

"Haku, Sasuke-sama, is my name. It is an honor to work in Sharingan," spoke a female looking one. Sasuke frowned as he looked at Haku. Despite his physical appearance, his voice gave his true gender away.

"Kabuto, Sasuke-sama, is my name," said the last one simply as he looked up momentarily before bowing his head back down to the papers in front of him.

"What do you want, Itachi?" asked Sasuke, his voice noticeably dull as his sharp onyx eyes focused themselves on his brother. The six twitched slightly as they heard him regard his older brother with a lack of respect that should have been innately there. "It's not like I'm ever needed in any of the things you yourself handle. I'm always doing work of a dog. Simply put it, I'm your lackey," he said roughly, his black eyes glinting as he continued staring at the hardened face of his brother.

"I've noticed your actions lately. They're always revolving around that pink haired girl, no, not you Tayuya. I forgot her name but it doesn't matter to me," said Itachi as he began tracing circles idly on a black sheet of paper, his pen twirling around, leaving traces of black ink. Sasuke's soul shouted, banging against the physical barrier that was his body, as he glared at him. His soul was enraged at the existence before him, his brother. He was the one who had toyed around with Sakura and simply forgot her after she had served her purpose for him. "So, what are you up to?" asked Itachi without so much as a care.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," mumbled Sasuke, stiffening slightly as his mind began to think. What if Itachi had found out about his ploy? Was he just trying to be all casual about it at first then slowly try to make him spill information about it? Itachi frowned as he eyed his brother. Waving it off, he asked another question.

"Anything new from the laboratories? I hear Shikamaru's been pretty busy lately," asked Itachi, genuinely curious. Of course, rumors about a new invention were easily spread out, mostly false but there was the occasion that news of a new weapon was true.

"He's making a program for this theoretical weapon of his," lied Sasuke without breaking a sweat. It was true, he was making a program for the laser pistol but it was by no means theoretical.

"Do you know what the weapon is?" pressed his brother even further, determined to find out why his brother had been acting out of character lately. Not that he truly cared for his brother but something could be up his sleeve.

"No. All I know is that he's trying to create a better version of an already existent weapon," said Sasuke with a voice laced with fake honesty. Itachi nodded slowly as he rose. Sasuke shuddered mentally as his brother walked closer towards him.

"Alright then, little brother. Just tell me about anything interesting you might come across," said Itachi as he pocketed his hands, stopping before Sasuke, "Because I really want to know." The younger Uchiha nodded before turning around and leaving.

"I don't like your little brother," said Zabuza bluntly as he raised his eyes towards the elder Uchiha, "He's up to something. His behavioral patterns show that."

"I doubt it. Sasuke's not capable of anything too serious. He acts like that sometimes, since they died," said Itachi with that devil may care attitude of his.

"Whatever you say, Itachi-sama. Whatever you say."

Outside, Sasuke clenched his fists together tightly as he heard of one of Itachi's trusted lackeys speak of him. Walking away, he began to wish that the mission would start this evening but he would have to wait, the last adjustments still had to be made. With a scowl crossing his face, he made his way to Sakura's room.

_End of Flashback_

Sasuke's Room

Besides Sasuke and Sakura, everyone fidgeted slightly as they were about to enter a room no one else had, Sasuke's room. He was so paranoid about his own privacy that he had his own voice recognition lock to safeguard his sanctuary, his only sanctuary, within the chrome building that was the headquarters of Sharingan. Soft whirring sounds reverberated in the otherwise empty corridor as the mechanical voice spoke, letting them within the confines of Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke-sama, why did you bring us here?" asked Ayumi softly, however her voice was heard in the quiet. Clearly, she was uneasy at entering the domain of the Uchiha she chose to be loyal to.

"Go to the closet and take out a black box. It's on the floor. Open it and you'll find something for each of you," said Sasuke quietly as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten and Ayumi stared at Sasuke, who rarely ever showed any kindness, if at all, towards most of the people in Sharingan. "Well, don't you want it?" he asked inquisitively, invisibly **_commanding_** them to go over to the closet.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama," whispered Ayumi as she dropped Thanatos on the carpeted floor, falling with a soft thud, making her way to the closet. Heaving the black box from the inner room, she brought it out, without so much as a bead of sweat rolling down from her face. "Shall I open it?" she asked as she looked at the Uchiha, who merely nodded. Unlocking it, she lifted the upper part of the box. Inside lay four things, obvious as to who got the article that lay inside. "It's a hilt and a metal sheath," said Ayumi bluntly as she picked up the one thing that belonged to her in that box.

"Yes, a hilt that was crafted for your hand only and fits only one blade, Thanatos, as the sheath," explained Sasuke as he plopped down on his bed, sitting beside Sakura.

"Mine's a pair of Nunchaku!" said Tenten, delight obvious in her voice, as she touched the two cylindrical pieces of wood attached together with a long metal chain.

"You've always been fascinated with Oriental weapons and this seemed the best for you," said Sasuke bluntly.

Neji's left hand grasped a western style hilt, a black and gray tassel swinging about as he twisted the Chinese style sword around, showing off his swordplay. "Not bad," said Neji, giving out his criticism of the weapon much like Ayumi's but the latter had the traditional Japanese katana swinging beside her. Smoothly, he sheathed the sword which slid effortlessly into its metal casing. "Where'd you get it?"

"Chinese merchant. I liked the sword but never really wanted to learn any swordplay. Plus, it fits you. Elegant in style but quick and merciless in killing." Neji shrugged as he held the Chinese sword tightly, an invisible smile dancing on his face.

"A piece of paper that happens to be the claim stub to an entire arsenal of wireless gadgetry as well as a dedicated server!" said Shikamaru, giddiness claiming him. Of course, he wouldn't usually act that way but seeing as a small fortune was spent on him and that it was a wireless system that he's always wanted, now was an exception to his otherwise lax attitude. "How'd you know?"

"Wasn't hard to guess. Two words for you Shikamaru, Computer and Geek."

"Gee, thanks, and I thought you were finally starting to understand me."

"Well, anyway, thank **_Sakura_** if you must, save for Neji's. She was the one who chose what to give you all," said Sasuke bluntly as he fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Four pairs of eyes focused on the pink haired girl beside him, who only blushed heavily in return.

"It was nothing. I mean, you've always helped Sasuke-kun, so I thought—" She was interrupted by four chorus and unanimous replies.

"Thank you, Sakura."

Hours Later

Sakura lay down on his bed, her arms wrapped around his body and his arms wrapped around hers. They were both content just to lie down on the mattress just like that, neither asking for more nor separating from each other's hold. Her half-lidded eyes focused themselves on his black clad chest, a lazy smile on her face as she inched closer towards him. They stayed like that for a few minutes more before Sakura pulled away, sitting up, earning a half-meant glare from Sasuke.

"I never realized it was so close from now. I mean, it's three days until you'll do what you have to do. It's four days until I have to set foot in campus and register for my classes this semester," said Sakura casually as she held his hand in hers.

"Aa," he said monotonously as he closed his eyes, her warmth pulsating against his cold skin. She was always warm, warm like the sun's rays. He was always cold, cold like the moon's glare.

"Don't leave me, after all this," she said in a hushed voice, her jade green eyes filled with concern, "I don't want to be alone anymore. I mean, I've never been physically alone but always, always have I been emotionally alone when my parents died nine years ago." She was biting her lower lip, he could sense it, in order to prevent the tears from flowing down.

"Who says I will?" he said as he opened his eyes, still lying down on the bed.

"I mean, I could ask Renge-chan, my best friend, to pull some strings around in the College of Business Administration! Her father's the dean there. You could go with me, study with me at the University!" she said, her voice straining as she struggled against crying like a silly little girl or holding them in. It seemed she didn't seem to hear his words.

"College of… Business Administration?" he asked, pressing Sakura to answer him, "And dean? What's a dean?" He never tried to learn about the ways of college students.

"Yeah. You learn, well, how to lead a business! It'll be useful for you since you already have a business. And it's a college because a university is a collection of colleges, a smaller division of a school focused on something! I'm in the College of Medicine," said Sakura with a nostalgic smile on her face as her urge to cry subsided, "And the dean is like a principal but for a college."

"And if I get into this college? What then, may I ask, will I do in my life?" he asked as he closed his eyes once more, pulling Sakura's hand towards his chest.

"Well, you study of course, and get a higher education," she explained as she looked at him, a glazed look in her eyes. He nodded slowly. "And also, don't you want a normal life? Going to University with me, though in two different colleges, will help you adjust! And, the College of Business Administration is pretty near the College of Medicine so we don't have to worry about if we'll miss each other that day or not."

"And I'll get in, just like that?" he asked as he grew more curious about the prospect of having a normal life after all this.

"Most likely. Renge-chan will definitely ask her father about it until he lets you. And besides, Soushi-ji-san treats me like his own daughter so I'm sure he'll let you in as an exception," said Sakura as she smiled at him, "And I'm sure he'd want your company to flourish even more. Speaking of which, you never told me what it was called."

"Uchiha Industries," he said bluntly as he opened his eyes, sitting up afterwards. "And sure, if everything goes according to plan, I guess it'll be fine if I go to this… College of Business Administration, if I'm let in." Sakura hugged him tightly as she spoke to him.

"You'll be a freshman but that's okay. Just say you've been told by your family to run the business for a year before going to college. I'll be a sophomore but it won't matter."

"Yeah, as long as we're together, then that's the only thing that matters." he mumbled as he rested his chin atop her head.

"Yes, that's all that matters to me," she said softly as she loosened her hold on him slightly, allowing herself to rest, rest within his hold.

**Tsuzuku…**

Okay. It's been… two weeks and a day since I've last updated. Sorry for the delay but my excuse… EXAMS. Pitiful, yes, but it's true, I have exams coming up. It's lucky that I could even type this

Anyway, it is nearing the point of pandemonium, if you refer to the flashback of Sasuke with Itachi and the rest of his lackeys.

Notice that I have found a new writing style, literally, since Fanfiction has this new thing that blocks having multiple dashes. So, if it's in plain underline, it's the equivalent to those really long set of dashes the scene/time changes used to have. The 'Tsuzuku' is still the same, just without the dashes.

Anyway, I hope this satisfies your need for CotHaS! Hopefully, I'll be able to update this soon enough.

By the way, I already have an outline for CotHaS. It'll have a total of twenty chapters, I already have all the chapter names and the basic plot for each chapter. Hopefully, I can follow through and most likely, I will.

As usual, here's the chapter preview!

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Twelve – The Prelude to the War

**Chapter Preview:** "It's tomorrow already," said Sakura in a hushed voice, gasping for her system lacked oxygen, after Sasuke had claimed her lips in a shattering kiss. Sasuke didn't reply as he just held her close, in the darkness of his room. He was crying unshed tears as he held her body against his, afraid of what might happen. Of course, all the necessary plans were set up and confirmed but he couldn't help but feel nervous of the outcome and what might become of them afterwards. "I believe in you," she said softly, her lips against his ears, as she spoke, sending shivers down his spine at the sudden addition of heat against his ears, "And I will wait for you, with a smile on my face." Sasuke just tightened his hold on her, a gesture that he believed in her as well.


	12. The Prelude to the War

**Summary:** You're not supposed to fall in love with your captor, especially if he is a high-ranking member of the yakuza. Things just never seem to follow that law, however. Completely AU. Mainly Sasuke/Sakura. Rated for violence and language.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura, more will be revealed as the story progresses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, at all. All the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The only thing in this story that is mine will be the OCs and the plot itself.

**Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul**

Chapter Twelve – The Prelude to the War

It was dark as he walked around in the upper grounds, exposed to the public of Kyoto, of the Sharingan headquarters. His hand was shaking as he nervously inhaled the intoxicating nicotine in his cigarette. Blowing out the grayish smoke from his lips, various thoughts entered his mind. Was he ready for the mission that was to come in exactly twenty-four hours? Was he ready to go back to a life he yearned for but was not used to anymore? He didn't know. It was eight in the evening when they had decided nearly two weeks ago. It was September 23rd already, exactly eight in the evening. Putting the cigarette to his lips, he inhaled once more then almost automatically blew out another puff of grayish smoke.

"What the hell am I doing?" he asked himself after puffing out more smoke. White hot ashes fell to the pavement, bright red in some areas. Lowering his dark blue eyes on the cemented pavement, images of his past began to appear on his mind's eye as he watched the dust cool down and be blown away by the wind. "I don't want to continue living as a thug for Sharingan but it's the only life I know," he muttered painfully as he dropped the end of the cigarette and crushed it using his heel. Flipping open the cover of the box, he took out another one and pressed it between his lips. Fumbling around, he began looking for a lighter. Hearing leaves rustle, he turned around, panicking. What if someone heard? "Wh-who's th-there!" he asked, nervous about who was behind.

"Tayuya, that is my name," she said plainly as she ran a hand methodically through her hair, her dark eyes focused across from her. "I'm new here," she said suddenly as she crossed her arms. Internally, she was vomiting because she didn't want to act this way, degrading herself to a mere new recruit when she was one of the six that the Uchiha Itachi trusted and the sole female for that matter. "Care to tell me how Sharingan works? I know it's the best, which is why I joined," said Tayuya in the most demure manner she could muster. She was sickened to the core. She would **_never_** act this way if she could help it but at the moment, she needed to. She needed to find what was up the sleeves of Itachi's younger brother. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Oh! Tayuya-san, welcome, then, to Sharingan. I'm Murasaki Eiji," he said as he turned to face her, the apprehensions within him lessening as he calmed down. She didn't seem to pose much of a threat, if she was as new as she said she was. "Sharingan, obviously, is a yakuza. We are headed by the Uchiha Clan, at the moment it's… it's Itachi-sama." He faltered a bit, she noticed. Hiding her frown, she nodded, motioning for him to continue. "He assigns missions to certain three to four men teams. Usually, the teams are composed of a hacker and two or three front men. That's all I really know. I'm not one of the higher officials. You should really talk to Shikamaru-sama if you want to know. He's the head of the hacking division, you see," explain Eiji good-naturedly as he continued smoking.

"Oh, I see. Is there any major operation that you know of that's being prepared for right now?" she asked, sincerely curious, scrunching her nose as the foul-smelling smoke was pushed towards her direction. Eiji shifted uncomfortably as he thought about his answer. He shouldn't give any information about the mission of Sasuke but she seemed nice and trustworthy enough to spill a bit about it. "Well, Eiji-san is there any that I should know about?" she pressed further, a fake smile on her lips. His heart melted slightly. She looked so pretty with that smile on her face. Shrugging, he nodded. It wouldn't really hurt to recruit just one more person to the mission. "Okay, so tell me about it!"

"I don't know much about the plan itself, I just know I'm back-up. Sasuke-sama, Itachi-sama's younger brother, is planning something against him. I just know it's to save that girl, I forgot her name but she's real pretty and she has hair the same color as yours, pink," explained Eiji in a hushed voice. Tayuya nodded and smiled as she asked him to move on. "Well, that's as far as I know. I don't think he plans to actually overthrow his brother or anything, but just to let her escape and live a normal life. He seems to act a lot kinder towards her compared to everyone else. Would you care to join us? She looks so innocent so she doesn't deserve to stay here." Tayuya shook her head and smiled wickedly as she pulled out a gun. "Ta-Tayuya-san!" he half-shouted as he looked at her, mortified at what he had just said.

"Thanks for the information but I'm not Tayuya-san to you, I'm Tayuya-**_sama_**. I am one of the trusted six of Itachi-sama," she said sadistically, "And you wouldn't need to call me that. You'll die anyway." In a split second, a bullet drove its way through Eiji's skull, delivering an instantaneous death. "There was something up that little traitor's sleeve. Guess Zabuza, for all his untrusting ways, was right after all," she said as she looked down on Eiji's body, "Pity, he looked cute too." With that, she wheeled around and began making her way back to the rest in the group.

Meanwhile, leaves in a bush rustled as the figure stood up, walking in the opposite direction Tayuya went to. It seems that it wasn't just her who found out about the plan.

"A mission huh?" The figure began moving away as soft clacks of the soles of the shows the figure was wearing stomped against the pavement. "A mission to save her to be exact."

Shikamaru's Laboratory

"Kotoe, where the hell is your brother!" muttered Shikamaru, his jaws clenched tightly. His hand was shaking with anxiety and it had been shaking a lot since he woken up. Of course, he was isolated within his own laboratory for final adjustments in whatever else he had left to do. The burnt sienna locks of the female swayed as she shrugged, looking at an opposite direction for what was about to come. She never took it against him, when she became the object he vented his frustration on. It never happened often anyway. "Well!" Swallowing, she gathered the courage to answer a very pissed off Shikamaru.

"I told him to come soon. Knowing him, he'll be here in a few more minutes," she said softly as she clutched the clipboard she was holding tightly, trying not to be afraid of Shikamaru at the moment. Indeed, it was a tense atmosphere for all. Neji and Tenten were arguing with each other, something they rarely did since they got together. Sasuke didn't speak as much to Sakura, if he spoke at all, but the pink haired girl was content to watch by the sidelines. Ayumi was sheathing and unsheathing Thanatos so many times that it was starting to be a bore to see the blade that had killed so many by her hand. Shikamaru was starting to get frustrated and blame everything on some others, something he never did if he wasn't nervous.

"He better come soon!" growled Shikamaru as he began to fix up the customized weapons for those who would be directly under Sasuke's command during the mission. He had gotten imprints of their grip when they were holding guns and were modeling the handles to their exact specifications. It was different for the others, who got the exact same weapons. Because they were the core group, they had to get the best and the most effective of all the weapons, seeing as they had the most dangerous task of all, killing the head of Sharingan, Uchiha Itachi. Just as he was about to mumble something under his breath, the door opened and revealed a very calm looking Kenta. "Where were you damn it!"

"So-rry. Neji made me get something for **_you_**," he said apologetically, stressing the fact that he had been getting something that would probably help the hacking prodigy. Throwing the small package to the hacker, Kenta stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked over towards the bench and plopped down on a seat. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as he caught the package wrapped in simple brown paper and sealed with a piece of twine. It didn't look like anything special, judging from only its packaging but he knew better than to judge anything by its cover. Ayumi was an example. A mere child when she entered, now one of the top front men, in her case women, in Sharingan.

"It's a box," said Shikamaru incredulously as he unwrapped the brown paper. It was laughing at him, mocking him for expecting so much more from it. "Well, it's a box with a lock on it and a key. Let's see what this troublesome thing is," he mumbled as he picked up the key and inserted it into the lock. The lock opened easily and fell effortlessly onto his lap. Flipping the top open, his coal eyes focused themselves on what was inside. A microphone that he didn't have to hold lay inside and on top was a plain piece of parchment with elegant characters painted on top. They were only elegant because they were brushed on, otherwise, it would just be Sasuke's plain old handwriting.

'_Shikamaru. Use this to communicate to any of us, Neji, Tenten, Ayumi, Kenta and myself, during the plan. Just ask Kotoe on the instructions on how to switch from one person to another. I asked her to make it, since you were busy, and made Kenta go get it just so no one would be suspicious of what she was doing. Kotoe has made a program for this and just ask her to install it into your laptop. The program was incorporated to the headsets the rest of us will be using._

_-Sasuke_

_PS. Sakura will stay with you in the lab because it is the safest place for her. Take care of her or I will personally kill you if she's hurt in any way.'_

"Guess he hasn't lost his sense of seriousness," said Shikamaru dryly as he set aside the parchment and examined the microphone that looked similar to a pair of headphones. Looking at it in a brighter light, his coal eyes began calculating the specs that Kotoe had used to fashion them. The microphone was brilliantly made, obviously with the best materials as they came from the legal side of Sharingan, which would hopefully flourish after all this was over and done with. Finding a small indentation, Shikamaru looked at its shape. It was a port. Looking inside the box, he found a long black cord with a jack at the end, to connect it to his laptop or any computer in general. "This is very well crafted, Kotoe," said Shikamaru, praising the twin sister of Kenta, "You could very well start your own computer company, given the right materials and such." Kotoe blushed heavily as she stuttered her thanks. His praise for anything technological was hard to earn. "Put the program for this thing into my laptop, okay?" The burnt sienna locks of the female flowed as she nodded, a bright look on her face.

"What did you want me for, Shikamaru?" asked Kenta as he drummed his fingers idly on the metal countertop of the table, a bored look on his face. Neji had told him to get something from the lobby, from a little kid of no older than ten with his parents. Guess they were paid to be able to "smuggle" in the headset within the Uchiha Industries building so he could pick it up and give it to Shikamaru. After that, Neji told him that Shikamaru needed him to be there anyway so he might as well do it. "Neji said you wanted me for something…?" asked Kenta, curious about what he was supposed to be doing here.

"Yeah. See that clay gun? Go hold it like you would a real gun. I need an impression of your grip of a gun," said Shikamaru lazily as he waved it off, setting aside the headset and the box. The older of the Nuitori twins nodded as he stood up and made his way to the clay gun. Holding it, the impression of his grip altered the shape of the clay. "A bit harder." Kenta squeezed the clay slightly. "Okay, that's enough. Put it back in the shelf and then you can go. I'll give you, as well as the others, the customized laser pistol by tomorrow, as well as the other gadgets you'd probably need for the mission. Tell the others except Sasuke. He'll know about it anyway," said Shikamaru as he shooed Kenta away. A slightly confused expression found its way to Kenta's face but the other male nodded anyway.

Itachi's Room

"Yes, Itachi-sama, that is as much as I was able to get out of him," said Tayuya softly, her eyes glistening as she thought about the favor she had done for him. Itachi's head bent down slowly, a dark and angered look on his face. His little brother dared stage a plan to let that prisoner of his go? At least he didn't plan a full scale mutiny on him. However, his little brother would still pay, for planning something against him. "Itachi-sama, what shall we do? I was not able to pull out any specific date but with the way he was acting, we could very well say it could happen any time in forty-eight hours," said Tayuya nervously, chewing her bottom lip. If it weren't Itachi, she would brush off anyone else rudely and be snide. However, in his presence, she was greatly humbled.

"Call Sakon, Ukon, Zabuza, Haku and Kabuto," said Itachi's voice, a bitter tone painting his words. Tayuya nodded slowly as she turned around and began making her way outside. "Wait, Tayuya." The female stopped in her tracks as she turned to face him once more, a quizzical expression on her face. Itachi waved it off again. "Never mind. Just make sure they have at least one weapon of expertise, not a gun since that's pretty much a given, before you tell them to come. I know you have your hypnotic spells from your flute, something rare and powerful," said Itachi.

"As you wish, Itachi-sama."

When she left, Itachi stood up and balled his right hand into a fist. Driving it into the wall, he let out his anger, his aggravation. Small wounds opened up on the skin covering his knuckles, thin strips of crimson slowly trailing down.

"Damn you, Sasuke! You dare defy **_me_**! You will **_pay_** for your insolence. I knew you were nervous about something, perhaps a mission that I was unaware of but never did I expect that it would be for your prisoner and against me."

Sasuke's Room

"It's tomorrow already," said Sakura in a hushed voice, gasping for her system lacked oxygen, after Sasuke had claimed her lips in a shattering kiss. Sasuke didn't reply as he just held her close, in the darkness of his room. He was crying unshed tears as he held her body against his, afraid of what might happen. Of course, all the necessary plans were set up and confirmed but he couldn't help but feel nervous of the outcome and what might become of them afterwards. "I believe in you," she said softly, her lips against his ears, as she spoke, sending shivers down his spine at the sudden addition of heat against his ears, "And I will wait for you, with a smile on my face." Sasuke just tightened his hold on her, a gesture that he believed in her as well.

Lately, they had been spending more and more time in Sasuke's room. His explanation was because he feared for her safety. Among all of the rooms, he trusted his the most because it had the voice recognition lock. Though they slept on the same bed, physically, he never forced her to do anything against her will. He was simply content with just being able to drape his arm around her and be surrounded by her warmth. She was simply content within his hold and seeing his face as serene as it was. No one was ever able to see him like that and live to tell about it, before Sakura anyway.

"Are you scared?" he asked bluntly as he pulled away from her, sitting down on his bed. Sakura shrugged as she sat down beside him, her head on his shoulder, as she put her hand on top of his. "Are you nervous then?" She shrugged again and stayed in the same position. "You'll stay with Shikamaru and Kotoe in the lab tomorrow because it's safer for you there. Even though no one else can get into this room, I'd be much more at ease if someone is with you."

"Okay," she said softly, closing her eyes. "Before everything cannot be undone, are you sure you want to do this, Sasuke-kun? I mean, you can still back away."

"Yes, I'm sure. After this mess, we can both go to Kyoto University and I'll go to the College of Business Administration, if your friend can help me get into it."

"I'm sure Renge-chan will do everything in her power to let her father accept you in the college. I mean, what he says, goes, since he is the dean."

"Much like Itachi then," mumbled Sasuke bitterly. Sakura laughed.

"Sort of, but he doesn't go off and tell his men… err… faculty to go off and kill someone now does he?" Sakura was trying to contain her laughter.

"I suppose not," said Sasuke thoughtfully.

"Really, you know nothing of the world anymore."

"Yes I do. I know of **_this_** world."

"But you want to get out of it, Sasuke-kun, so it's pretty useless to still know about it at this point."

"You'll help me understand the world I've missed since I was small," said Sasuke stubbornly as he fell back on his bed.

"Yeah, I would be there to help you. Otherwise, you'd be lost. I mean, sure, you know how most things work but you don't know how normalcy works over there. I mean, I have a feeling you'd cock a gun at someone who accidentally hit me."

"I would. Who knows what the person could have done to you?"

"See what I mean," said Sakura softly as she traced circles on his chest idly, "But anyway. What's important is you get out of this mission safely and go out with me to the real world."

"I suppose you're right."

"I **_am_** right!" Before she could say anything else, Sasuke shut her up by pulling her down and kissing her once more.

**Tsuzuku…**

Okay. So I guess I answered the question whether Itachi knew about the plan or not. He did, to a certain extent, that there was a mission being prepared for that he didn't know about. What he didn't know was that it was against him, in a sense. He still doesn't know the entire ploy but, he does know a bit about it.

That's all I really have to say right now. Hope you've had fun reading this chapter.

Probably not updating next week because the 5th is my birthday and yeah.

Oh yeah. From here until chapter eighteen, they're the parts of a short story. It's just the name really, the denouement or the solution isn't exactly a solution to the conflict.

As usual, here's the chapter preview!

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Thirteen – The Prologue to the War

**Chapter Preview:** "It's just a matter of minutes until it starts," said Sasuke to the other five as he leaned against the table. They would move from his laboratory to where Itachi would be found until later. Drumming his fingers idly against the metal countertop, he focused his gaze on Shikamaru's laptop, the all-purpose one, if he might add. The surveillance cameras were all wired to his laboratory anyway so it would be easy to see if they were near their destined point. The people in the first group of fifty were on their way to point A. The second group of fifty was already in point B, where they would watch and eventually subdue the members of the first group. Moments later, they were in their positions. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched, his hand clenched tightly into a fist. "And it starts now." As if on cue, the one who was supposed to start the mission went into a heated argument with his partner.


	13. The Prologue to the War

**Summary:** You're not supposed to fall in love with your captor, especially if he is a high-ranking member of the yakuza. Things just never seem to follow that law, however. Completely AU. Mainly Sasuke/Sakura. Rated for violence and language.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura, more will be revealed as the story progresses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, at all. All the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The only thing in this story that is mine will be the OCs and the plot itself.

**Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul**

Chapter Thirteen – The Prologue to the War

Strands of chocolate brown hair covered amber eyes, focused on a shining metal blade. Thanatos was clean, for now. She didn't know how long its clean state would last, however. A satisfied smile found its way to her face as she began practicing her swordplay. It was four in the afternoon, four hours until the mission was about to start. Her amber eyes focused on an invisible opponent as she began to move fluidly against the air, hoping to get a substantial amount of practice done. Lately, she had been neglecting her swordplay thus becoming a bit rusty. A couple of hours of severe training ought to do the trick to help jog her memory. She was dressed in the traditional clothes of a male samurai, not that there were any female ones during the Bakumatsu.

The white cloth of her training gi moved slightly against her tanned skin, her amber eyes burning with a fierce determination. The black cloth of her hakama, on the other hand, brushed against the wooden floors smoothly as she began performing various kata, the thumping sounds of her footsteps evident against the quiet air. Drawing back her sword arm, her right arm was stretched upwards, like one would hold a racket to return a ball from up high. Instead of her sword pointing upwards though, the metal blade pointed towards where her supposed enemy was supposed to stand. Her left index and middle finger rested the left side of her blade, her ring and pinky finger curled up to support the blade. Her thumb pressed slightly against the sharp edge of Thanatos.

"Hyah!" she shouted as she thrust the sword towards her make believe opponent, spiraling around and moving back a couple of steps in the process. Another satisfied smile found its way to her face as she fluidly sheathed her blade in the metal casing given to her, the hilt crafted only for her hand sticking out from the left side of her body. Looking straight, she focused her gaze on the mirror in front. She liked the way Thanatos looked like after receiving the new metal sheath and a new hilt. The sheath was black, as black as night, and the hilt had a slight bronze sheen to it, with the cloth that wrapped around the hilt that was styled after ancient swords of the honorable Japanese warriors.

"It's four more hours from now," said Ayumi to herself, a determined look flashing in her amber eyes. Her long chocolate brown hair was swinging freely, much to her annoyance. Looking at a piece of black elastic around her right wrist, she began fixing her hair into a ponytail, a single bunch of her chocolate brown hair swinging freely behind her. Her bangs stuck out but she didn't mind. There was a reason her bangs were shorter than the rest of her hair and perfectly framed her face. It was by no means a fashion statement. It was styled like that so she could hide the flashes of her amber eyes, which occurred every time she felt nervous, angry and all other such occasions.

Going back into her stance, she began practicing even more, trying to get herself into a state of such perfection that it would be just second nature for her to swing her sword both violently and gracefully at the same time, both beautiful and dangerous to look at. Slowly, all other thoughts began leaving her mind as she concentrated on practicing her kata. Soon enough, the only thing on her mind were visions of the silver blade against bodies, against the inevitable appearance of corpses for this mission. She cringed invisibly as she continued practicing. No matter how much she loved her swordplay, she never wanted to kill more than she had to. Helping Sasuke succeed in this mission would most likely assure her of a future with very little reason to kill anybody.

Lurking in the shadows, a figure moved silently. Ayumi stiffened as she continued practicing her swordplay, pretending that no one was there. It would catch her assailant off guard if she countered when he attacked. With the way she was acting, it was as if she didn't notice another person's presence but in reality, she felt the exact opposite. The silver of her blade glinted against the artificial light as she slashed downwards, the air in the path of her sword pushed violently away as the metal blade moved. The figure moved towards her, a dagger poised for attack. Suddenly, Ayumi turned around with her sword in position, hovering just above her opponent's throat. Any motion from either Ayumi or her attacker would result in his death.

"Who the hell do you **_think_** you are? Attacking me, of all people," she hissed darkly, her amber eyes flashing dangerously. Her attacker gulped nervously but managed to keep a cool face. "**_Answer me_**," she hissed once more, pressing the tip of her blade against the skin of his neck. Blood began to seep slowly as her amber eyes focused themselves on the thin trails of crimson that escaped the incision her blade had just made on his skin. Her attacker remained silent as he gripped his hands together tightly. He had to reverse the situation, one way or another. "**_Answer me you idiot_**!" she shouted, causing him to cringe. He, however, refused to speak. "Very well, you have chosen your own fate," she said darkly as she pulled back her sword and sheathed it. Her assailant blinked, wondering why she had let him go. In any case, he turned around and began to run for his very life, lest she change her mind.

In the blink of an eye, Ayumi had unsheathed her sword and blocked his path, a dark grin on her face. Pure fear was what he felt as be backed away and turned around, trying to get away from her. It was useless game of cat and mouse. Wherever he turned and went, Ayumi would be there, blocking his path, Thanatos glinting with the small amount of caked blood on it, his blood. Suddenly, Ayumi sheathed her sword and charged, pulling it out and slashing her assailant. In one fluid motion, Ayumi killed him, blood splattering against her clothes and spilling generously on her blade. Before he fell to the wooden floor, Ayumi lashed out once more with her sword, creating more gashes on his body. She was showing no mercy. If anyone found out about this body, the familiar sword cuts would say it was her. His manner of death would say that she would show no mercy.

"And it was just cleaned too. What a pity," she said to herself as she looked at the carcass on the floor, blood dripping from her blade. Flicking the blood off, she scrunched her face in annoyance at the fact that caked blood still stuck on the blade. Taking out a white cloth, she wiped off the blood that remained on her sword. Taking a look at the cloth, she saw a familiar pattern on either side, something she never wanted to see anymore. Taking out a piece of paper and a brush, she dipped it in the blood that surrounded the corpse. Dipping it, she began to write characters on the paper. When she had finished, she stuck the paper against the now resting heart of the figure in front of her.

_Rest in Peace_.

Turning around, she sheathed her sword and pocketed the brush, making her way to her room. She had enough practice for the mission that would start in but a few hours. Looking down at her white gi, she stopped. It was splattered with blood. Casting it off, she let it drop to the floor. Her thick undershirt still had the crimson liquid on it. Pulling it off her head, the upper portion of her body was left uncovered save for quite a number of plain white bandages wrapping around her chest and her stomach as well. Amber eyes looked at the scene left in her practice area before walking back to her room.

_This is but a warning: death to all who dare defy me_. The writing in his blood was painfully obvious against the white of the paper.

Sasuke's Room, Three Hours Later

He watched the wall dully, life barely flickering in his onyx orbs. Green eyes tainted with worry looked at him, but did not make any motion to move towards him. She could only watch his silent mental suffering and offer outside support. Otherwise, it was only he who could do anything about his insecurities. In any case, she would always be there waiting for him. Looking at her watch, the time read seven in the evening. In a few minutes, they would be leaving for Shikamaru's laboratory. Opening her mouth, she tried to speak but no words came out. Pressing her lips together tightly, she watched him anxiously.

"You don't have to worry, Sakura," he said automatically as he continued staring at the wall, "It's not like I haven't been in missions as dangerous as this before."

"That's what I'm worried about, Sasuke-kun. Sure, you've surpassed those ones but how sure am I that you'll be safe and sound after all this is through? I believe that you can overcome this but what about the possible lasting mental grief you can go through? Will you return to me as my Sasuke-kun?" Her voice was heavily painted with worry as her eyes became glassy. Sasuke shrugged as he sat up straight with that determined light in his eyes back. "Sasuke-kun?" she said uneasily, looking at him.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. But, for your sake, I doubt I'd want that damage to stay with me," he said as he sat down beside her, taking her into his arms. Sakura nodded slowly, still uneasy but his assurances calmed her down a bit.

"Okay then." She fidgeted slightly as her green gaze focused itself on the wall clock. Sasuke sighed as he watched her actions.

"If it makes you feel any better, even while on the mission, you can talk to me." Sakura looked up at him, confused. "You remember that headphone sort of thing you saw?" She nodded. "Well, I'll be wearing one and Shikamaru has one. If you want to talk to me or anything, before we get into any critical stage in the plan, you can always do so." Sakura closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest.

"Stay safe. I'll be waiting for you."

"Okay. I will."

Shikamaru's Laboratory

"Are all the preparations complete?" asked Neji as he eyed Shikamaru, the hilt of his Chinese blade at his side, the tassel dangling freely. Shikamaru nodded, waving off the question as he continued typing away at his beloved laptop. Kotoe smiled apologetically as she handed Neji a small black bag that would be wrapped around his waist. "What's this?" he asked as he looked curiously at the black container. Kotoe motioned for him to open it. Unzipping the bag, he saw three extra cartridges for the laser pistol, and a couple of bottles of anesthesia. "So, not only do you make us bring enough for around two thousand four hundred shots but you have us bring first aid stuff too," dead panned Neji as he looked accusingly at Shikamaru's back. Meanwhile, Kotoe handed similar packs to the others.

"Well, better safe than sorry. You probably won't need the stuff but hey, who knows? Anyway, I'm sure Sakura can patch you guys up with the things inside the kits. Of course, taking into account that you're actually brought here to the lab since someone won't let her out of the premises," said Shikamaru calmly. Sasuke shot him a death glare while Sakura paled slightly. "What, Sakura, afraid of actually performing operations?" he asked as he continued typing away. Kotoe smacked her forehead as she groaned. He was certainly the hacking prodigy but he did forget that Sakura had only been through one year in college and she wasn't even taking medicine proper!

"Uhh… Shikamaru-san, I haven't even finished my pre-medicine course," said Sakura softly, trying so hard not to shove the painfully obvious in his face. She wasn't **_that_** old. She didn't even **_look_** that old! Shikamaru laughed and gave his apology. "But I can perform really minor operations like stitching someone up, if that's what you mean," offered Sakura, trying to be of some use, rather than just sit there and worry out of her mind as she watched what was about to unfold in front of her eyes. Sasuke looked at here warily, not because he didn't trust her medical judgment, which he had experienced first hand, but the pressure might get to her.

"Sir, the first fifty men are ready and on standby," reported a young female as she entered the data room in Shikamaru's lab. She bit her lower lip as she watched them, her eyes darkening nervously. They said nothing as they all looked at the clock and then back down to her. Only Sakura offered her a simple smile as she too waited for what they were about to say. "Sir?" she repeated once more, still extremely nervous at the presence of Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ayumi, Kenta, Kotoe and of course, Sakura, "What do you want them to do? They're getting impatient." Her voice softened as she said the last sentence. As Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, she looked upwards.

"Tell them to make sure they have all their things. They leave in exactly two minutes." She nodded as she hurried out of the inner sanctum, rushing to tell the fifty men still in the laboratory what Sasuke had just said. "And the rest of you, we leave at exactly fifteen minutes past eight," he said, his voice ringing once more. The others nodded as they watched him walk towards the door. His onyx eyes watched them as they shuffled about in order to do a last minute check on the things they were bringing with them. His onyx eyes were devoid of any emotion except determination, determination to see this through the end.

"All ready and go!" said Shikamaru as he watched the various small screens displayed on the large plasma screen TV that he bought a couple of days ago and rewired just a bit to display the positions of the other groups. Sasuke had **_shouted_** at him for doing that but after explaining that it came from the company and the reason he had done it, the younger Uchiha's rage had lessened. It was still there but it had lessened and that was the main point. The fifty men outside began moving in pairs, as if they were just strolling out from the laboratory. Five minutes later, all the men had left and began arriving to point A. It wasn't an unusual picture to see so many people leave and arrive in one place at relatively the same time.

"It's just a matter of minutes until it starts," said Sasuke to the other five as he leaned against the table. They would move from his laboratory to where Itachi would be found until later. Drumming his fingers idly against the metal countertop, he focused his gaze on Shikamaru's laptop, the all-purpose one, if he might add. The surveillance cameras were all wired to his laboratory anyway so it would be easy to see if they were near their destined point. The people in the first group of fifty were on their way to point A. The second group of fifty was already in point B, where they would watch and eventually subdue the members of the first group. Moments later, they were in their positions. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched, his hand clenched tightly into a fist. "And it starts now." As if on cue, the one who was supposed to start the mission went into a heated argument with his partner.

"Damn it! Look where you're going!" shouted a blonde man named Miatsu as he pushed back the one who "bumped" into him. The gray eyes of the other man glared at Miatsu as he shouted back in return. "God! Really! Look where you're going!" A crowd began to surround them as they began "fighting". There were a few men not under Sasuke but most of them were, making the job much easier in clearing up that floor. They could easily move up as support for any other group Shikamaru would direct them to. They each had a tiny hearing device with them that Kotoe had worked on the past two weeks of preparations, that only responded to the microphone Shikamaru had, the very same one Kotoe had made but with minor adjustments from the hacking genius.

"And you go in five, four, three, two, one." Shikamaru's eyes were glued to the wall clock as the long hand reached the three. Standing up, five figures, all cold and tense, began exiting the inner sanctum one by one. Kenta left first, not after a few reminders from his beloved twin sister. Ayumi followed wordlessly, Thanatos swinging by her side. Tenten left after a last minute check up on her small, or so she called it, arsenal of weapons. Neji left after making sure that he had been fully prepared. As Sasuke was about to go, a familiar voice stopped him and caused him to turn around. It was Sakura's voice.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Stay safe." She offered him a comforting smile as she restrained herself from reaching out to him. Sasuke nodded slowly, a look only for Sakura on his face, before he turned around and left the room. Sakura watched his back as she felt tears slowly drip from her face. When they were no longer within the laboratory, she finally broke down, unable to hold the tears within her any longer.

_I will help you adjust to a normal life_. _Just return to me safe, sound, whole and the same, Sasuke-kun, and I can promise you that everything will be alright after this mess_.

**Tsuzuku…**

Finally! It's been a while since I've updated this but here's the thirteenth chapter! Mind you, I wrote this **_all_** in one day just for your sakes! Seven more chapters until Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul will end. Afterwards, there's Reaching Out to You to look forward to but that's so far into the future. Let's concentrate on this chapter.

Most of it talked about before the mission actually started. I didn't have to go off and explain much about it since it's just basically causing a diversion while the core group moves towards Itachi's place. And about the mystery assailant, they'll find out about that later on. Ayumi is just fun to write with.

Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Also, please check out my other Naruto fanfic, **Summer Days and Nights**! I'm also working on a Rurouni Kenshin fanfic, **Cryptic Faith**, but those two won't be my main priority. I'll write in them when I feel like it but I am still prioritizing CotHaS over the two others.

As usual, here's the chapter preview!

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Fourteen – The Conflict to the War

**Chapter Preview:** Sakura backed away into the wall, fearful for what might happen to her. Shikamaru and Kotoe were trying their best to help her but it seems that what had entered their bodies was starting to take effect. They could not move. Sakura's life was hanging in the balance as fear darkened her jade green eyes as her body touched the wall. Looking around, she tried to find something she could use to defend herself with but everything was lethal. She did not want to kill; she wanted to help continue life. It was why she was a doctor in the first place. Without any other choice, Sakura clenched her fist before speaking. "What have I ever done to you?" she rasped out as she fell down to the floor, shivering under the intense gaze of the person in front of her.


	14. The Conflict to the War

**Summary:** You're not supposed to fall in love with your captor, especially if he is a high-ranking member of the yakuza. Things just never seem to follow that law, however. Completely AU. Mainly Sasuke/Sakura. Rated for violence and language.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura, more will be revealed as the story progresses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, at all. All the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The only thing in this story that is mine will be the OCs and the plot itself.

**Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul**

Chapter Fourteen – The Conflict to the War

Dark hazel eyes focused on jade eyed girl. She had stopped crying, at least, but her breath was still slightly labored. She could understand her pain, the pain of being worried for someone so close to the heart. Her brother was risking his life for this mission as Sakura's love was risking his own. She blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes as she turned around and faced a table. Picking up a rather stiff piece of cloth, a small smile wound its way to her face. It was a cross stitch pattern she had been working on for days, nights to be more exact. Her brother always teased her that she still did this sort of thing but she was okay with it. She loved to sew, to embroider, to do all sorts of things that involved thread and a needle. After all, that was what their family name meant, embroidery.

"Kotoe, could you get me that motherboard over there and the box underneath it?" asked Shikamaru as he continued working on something. At the moment, there was nothing happening. Sasuke was going to contact him when they reached the next point in their plan. Snapping out of her reverie, Kotoe walked over to the motherboard, picked it up and handed it to Shikamaru. "Thanks," he said as he took the things from her and began laying out various green boards on the table. Her eyebrow arched slightly as she looked at what was on the table. From the looks of things, he was going to build a computer but what did he need another one for? Shrugging it off, she turned to look at Sakura whose jade eyes were focused on Shikamaru's own laptop.

"Sakura-san, he will be fine," said Kotoe, a reassuring tone in her voice, "He is a man of his word. He will keep his promise and return to you." The dark hazel eyes of hers shone slightly as she offered a smile to the withdrawn girl. Sakura blinked and looked at her, biting her lower lip unconsciously. Kotoe ran a hand through her long burnt sienna hair before stretching out an arm, offering a hand to help Sakura stand up. Shyly, the pink haired female took it and stood up. "There, there. It worries you that Sasuke-sama is out there as it worries me my blockhead of a brother is out there," she said plainly, awkwardly hugging Sakura who was surprised at the gesture. Letting go, she offered another smile to the pink haired female. "Maybe it will do you some good to think of something else. Would you like to work on some needlework? I have quite a few left."

"Thank you, Kotoe-san," she said as she ran a hand through her long hair, "I would really appreciate that." Motioning for Sakura to follow her, Kotoe made her way to a back room where she placed all her sewing materials. A slight smile formed on Shikamaru's face as he watched the two women try and take their mind off of things. It worried them, that someone they truly cared about was risking his life for a cause. They could do nothing about it, but sit back and watch as the events unfolded themselves before their eyes. "Kotoe-san, did you sew all of this?" asked Sakura as her jade eyes roamed around the room where various pieces of cloth were pinned on the wall. Kotoe nodded slowly, blushing. "They're beautiful!"

"Shikamaru here, how's everything going?" he asked as he set the microphone and peered into the screen of his laptop. The plasma screen showed what was happening elsewhere. The screen of the laptop showed what was happening with the core group. "Over here, everything seems to be going according to plan. Blocks A and B have successfully cleared their floor, with only a couple of casualties. Block A is on its way to help Block C on the west wing of the upper floor. Block B is on its way to help Block D on the east wing of the same floor." His coal black eyes focused on the plasma screen as he explained what was happening. The other Blocks were doing fine so he didn't have to report on them.

"How's Sakura?" asked Sasuke bluntly as they moved forward, hiding from the suspicious eyes of those not part of his ploy. Ever since the disturbance started, the entire building had been put into Code Red. Any disturbance brought out the fear of the incident from three years ago. It was normal for this to happen. It was just a year ago that there was a personal argument between two people which brought fear and anxiety to the entire yakuza. They were promptly killed afterwards, for causing such a ruckus for something so simple. It was a lesson for all. "We're all okay. Kenta is up front, scouting, since people know him less. The rest of us are behind, waiting for the signal to move forward." Shikamaru looked towards the back room before replying. "Well, how is she?"

"Kotoe's keeping her company for the time being. I think their talking about needlework but I'm not sure," said Shikamaru casually as he continued working on the frame of the computer he was building, laptop to be exact. "You don't need to worry about her, Sasuke." The Uchiha merely grunted a reply. Shikamaru's coal eyes flashed as he looked at the screen of his laptop. "Stop, Kenta. Don't let them move forward. A couple of Itachi's trusted cohorts coming your way. Go and hide, quickly!" Shikamaru tensed, gripping the screwdriver he was holding tightly as the core group hid, invisible to the prying eyes of two of Itachi's trusted men.

"Zabuza-san, do you really have to be so worked up about this?" asked a slightly feminine voice, the owner possibly being around as old as Sasuke was. A demonic flash appeared in Zabuza's eyes as they pressed on, not replying to his companion's query. "Let's go hurry to Ayumi-san's practice area. Itachi-sama told us to go there, look at the surroundings, go back to him and send someone else to do the clean up work. If it's any worthy of his attention, I mean. Zabuza merely nodded without replying, his hand tightening on the hilt of the overtly large sword that was slung on his back. "You're excited for the battle, aren't you, Zabuza-san?" said the younger one with a smile.

"What makes you say that, Haku?" asked Zabuza with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Let's just say I know you too well," said the one named Haku simply.

Everyone in the core group froze. So, Itachi knew of the plan. That made things all so different.

"Will we continue?" asked Shikamaru uneasily as he looked at the small box of the plasma screen that was focused on Itachi. "Your brother looks so calm and collected. Who knows what sorts of traps will be laid out before you!"

"We will continue. This merely changes the plan slightly, to showing absolutely no mercy to those who side with my brother," said Sasuke coldly as he pressed his body even further against the wall.

Ayumi's Practice Area

"Brutal, just plain brutal," murmured Zabuza as his eyes focused on the mutilated corpse on the wooden floor. The body had obviously begun to rot and its vile stench coated the entire room. "It seems Ayumi no longer cares about this room," he said thoughtfully as he crossed his arms and looked around the practice area. It reminded him of those age old ancient Japanese dojos where they would practice swordplay. Unconsciously, he felt his hand grip the hilt of his large sword. He loved his sword, and it was unique because no one else but he could wield it and that's what made it special. He simply loved to see people suffer by his blade, by his hands. It was his sole existence in the world, besides being of service to the Uchiha Itachi. "What do you say about it, Haku?" The feminine looking male merely smiled.

"Zabuza-san, if I am allowed to speak my mind this time, I would likely disagree to what you have said about Ayumi-san," spoke Haku as he bent down and looked at the body. He didn't even seem fazed at all by the stench. Zabuza raised his brow, with the lack of it actually having one, as he looked curiously at the younger male. "This room is very well taken care of," he spoke as he reached out and touched the now caked blood on the wooden floor. "Everything is in order, is spick and span. It is well kept," he continued as he stood up, brushing his hand against the cloth of his pants, "Except, of course, this mess right in front of us. It seems that she no longer needs this room. If she was to use it afterwards, she wouldn't need to leave a mutilated body for someone to find." Zabuza nodded slowly, following the logic of the youngest of Itachi's favored men.

No other words passed between the two men as they continued to examine the practice area. The note written on simple paper and the victim's blood lay unnoticed as it rested on his white shirt. Eyes roamed as they wondered why in the world Ayumi had just killed one of the men of Itachi. A frown crossed Haku's face as a certain countenance flashed back in his mind, the more he thought about the mutilated body. It reminded him of her, it truly did. No way she looked like any one else so it should be her. Striding over to the body, he bent down, his eyes focused on the neck, to see if it was a mask of some sort. Near the aorta, he found some of the flesh separating. Gingerly, he peeled the flesh away. He stared at the face in front of him, ignoring the mask in his hand. It was Nanako. The rest of her light brown hair was pinned up, so that it would seem like she wasn't herself.

"Oh, it's her," said Zabuza indifferently as he looked down on the body. Indeed, whoever had dressed her up was a genius. The fleshy mounds on her chest were very ample but his work, they looked even flatter, as if they didn't exist in the first place. The long brown tresses were pinned up in such a way that they wouldn't fall, giving away her disguise. "She said she'd do anything for Itachi-sama and here was her chance. Too bad she screwed up though," he said as he looked down on her lifeless body, cold and unfeeling. Haku frowned as he stood up, dropping the mask. He didn't have any outstanding friendship with Nanako but he pitied her nonetheless. She was just another pawn for Itachi but he remained loyal. After all, if it weren't for Itachi and Zabuza, he would probably be dead. "Anything wrong, Haku?" asked the other male, a suspicious look on his face, "Not going soft, are we?" Haku shook his head.

"No, not at all, Zabuza-san. I was just thinking about how pitiful Nanako-san looks. I mean, she didn't live very long, did she?" he said as calmly as he could. Deep down inside, he was boiling. How could Itachi let an innocent person, more especially, an innocent woman do his dirty work? It just wasn't right any more. He also couldn't believe that a girl like Ayumi could do such a thing. Then again, looking into her past, she was raised that way. She was the perfect assassin of Sharingan. If controlled properly, she was a very dangerous threat to any of Sharingan's enemies. Looking back at the other in the room, Haku spoke. "You, Zabuza-san, do you feel any pity about Nanako-san's brutal death?" Zabuza looked at Nanako's body, at Haku's face, then, he laughed. Haku's face twisted in confusion. "What's so funny, Zabuza-san?"

"Nothing really," he said calmly as his laughter subsided, "It's just that I remember that I've always envied Itachi-sama about being able to get the women and not really caring. Here is the embodiment of that truth. I mean, sending Nanako to try and kill Ayumi is a suicide mission, for her anyway." Haku looked at the dagger that lay near Nanako's body. "Why, feel anything special towards her?" said Zabuza with a sneer, a glare in his eyes that sent shivers through Haku's spine. The feminine looking male shook his head as he crossed his arms. Deep within, however, he felt the complete opposite. "Come on. I'm sure Itachi-sama wants to know what happened to her," said Zabuza as he wheeled around and began walking out.

"Yes, I'm sure Itachi-sama does want to know," said Haku in reply, his blood boiling at the loss of an innocent woman. He did not care for her particularly. He did care about the lives of civilians in general. They did not belong in the battle field. That was what he believed in. Trailing after Zabuza, Haku said and thought about it no more. He didn't believe that Itachi was a bad man, as most people said he was, if they weren't one of his favorites. He was blinded by his sheer loyalty to the man. Of course, he knew Itachi rarely had the same woman for long but that was his way, but he never thought that Itachi would send any one of them into a suicide mission such as this. Now, he was beginning to see without those rose colored glasses blocking his view.

Shikamaru's Laboratory

"AAAAAHHHHH!" shouted Sakura as she dropped the thin needle she was holding. Shikamaru and Kotoe were trying to reach Sakura but the intruder had thrown some powder at them, slowly paralyzing them temporarily. Sakura's screams reverberated, entering the microphone, causing Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Ayumi and Kenta to stop, fear gripping their bodies. Did they know of the plan? Did they know that Sakura would be in the laboratory? Most likely not but who knew? Itachi had many ways to find out everything that was happening within Sharingan and finding out about this wasn't something hard for him. Tears of fear and anguish began collecting in her eyes.

Sakura backed away into the wall, fearful for what might happen to her. Shikamaru and Kotoe were trying their best to help her but it seems that what had entered their bodies was starting to take effect. They could not move. Sakura's life was hanging in the balance as fear darkened her jade green eyes as her body touched the wall. Looking around, she tried to find something she could use to defend herself with but everything was lethal. She did not want to kill; she wanted to help continue life. It was why she was a doctor in the first place. Without any other choice, Sakura clenched her fist before speaking. "What have I ever done to you?" she rasped out as she fell down to the floor, shivering under the intense gaze of the person in front of her.

"Sakura! Sakura!" shouted Sasuke hoarsely, trying to reach the hysterical girl. It was no use. She could hear it. She could not think straight. In front of her was a person, poised for attack, with a dagger gripped, the blade pointing towards Sakura's throat. "Stay here," growled Sasuke to the others who were with him. He could not go on. Sakura's life was in danger, the very life they were trying to liberate from this hellish lifestyle. Fear and panic seized his body as he waited for some kind of response from Sakura. For the mean time, they were a bit ahead of schedule. They planned to reach Itachi's place at ten. It was only 8:45. They had an hour and fifteen minutes left. In the laboratory, the person in front of Sakura laughed maniacally, as if the pink haired girl asked the most stupid of questions.

"What you have done to me, you ask?" said the intruder with a maniacal gleam, a dark look on the intruder's face. Sakura nodded slowly, trying to dissuade the intruder from continuing her actions and effectively silencing her. "You've taken **_my_** Sasuke-kun from me that was what you've done you whore!" shouted the intruder violently as her own tears of anguish began spilling generously to the floor. "He was supposed to be mine! Mine I tell you! You were never supposed to appear in the picture!" she screamed as she let go of the dagger, Ino towering over Sakura effectively. "God damn it would have been a happy picture! Me and Sasuke-kun, forever and ever, until **_you_** appeared in the picture!" she seethed, her cerulean eyes darkening substantially.

"I never meant to hurt you," she whispered, Sakura's tears falling unconsciously. Ino paid her no mind as she picked up Sakura's glass of water and threw it on the wall, breaking it. Water spilled onto Sakura and the shards fell on her face, cutting her. Her blood mingled with the water inside the glass, causing her to wince. "I didn't want to see him kill that night. Really. All I wanted to do was to go to the convenience store and get a couple of things," she continued, the salty liquid escaping from her eyes touching her small wounds, stinging them horribly. "I was just going back to Tony's, after a delivery. Do you think I wanted to see someone die so brutally, in such cold blood, afterwards?"

"It doesn't matter how you felt then! What matters is how **_I_** feel!" screeched Ino, trying so hard to make Sakura suffer before slowly killing her. She would feel the pain for doing this to her. She would kill her, for doing this to her. After Sakura died by her hands, Sasuke would realize his mistake and go back to her, like it really should be. Her mouth twisted itself into a demonic smile as she bent down, picking up the fallen dagger. "Hey, Sakura, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine," said Ino with a dark grin. Pressing the dagger close to Sakura's artery, she smiled. "Sakura, meet Dag, short for Dagger," she said confidently as she pressed the blade closer to Sakura's neck, a small wound opening, "And he likes to see blood. Why don't you be a good friend and show him your blood, Sakura?" She had officially gone over the edge. This proved it.

Sasuke froze, unable to do anything. He was too far away from Sakura to stop Ino from killing her. He didn't want to lose his family all over again. The minute his parents died three years ago, he had none left. The other four looked at him helplessly. They wanted to help but if they went back, Itachi would have enough time to prepare for a counter attack. They had to hope that Shikamaru and Kotoe could stop Ino before she did anything rash. The Uchiha gripped his hands tightly, his nails digging into his skin that he almost started to bleed. "If you do **_anything_** to her, Ino, I swear you will **_die by my hands_**," hissed Sasuke, his onyx eyes flickering.

**Tsuzuku…**

A cliffhanger! I usually don't do this but now seems like a perfect moment for one. –dodges all things thrown at her- I'll try to update soon!

And Itachi is mean! He sent Nanako to spy over Ayumi! Wah. TriGemini's question in the review sort of sparked that idea.

I shortened CotHaS from the planned twenty chapters to a total of eighteen chapters. After this one, four more left until I take a short break before moving on to **Reaching Out to You**. I expect ROtY to be about… ten or so chapters long, since no "action" happens there anyway.

As usual, here's the chapter preview!

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Fifteen – The Climax to the War

**Chapter Preview: **"You have lovely blood, lovely blood," said Ino happily, "That's what Dag's saying to you. He's smiling! Aren't you happy Sakura, happy that you're making a friend smile because of your sacrifice?" A maniacal grin appeared on Ino's face as Sakura backed away even further, trying to get the knife away from her. She gripped her neck, trying to stop the blood from flowing from the small wound on her neck. It wasn't deep, at least. Ino made another wound on Sakura's left palm, though it was a very shallow wound. Despite that, blood dripped from the thin wound. "Come back, Sakura! Dag's still not done inspecting your blood!" said Ino in a sing song voice, the maniacal grin still on her face.


	15. The Climax to the War

**Summary:** You're not supposed to fall in love with your captor, especially if he is a high-ranking member of the yakuza. Things just never seem to follow that law, however. Completely AU. Mainly Sasuke/Sakura. Rated for violence and language.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura, more will be revealed as the story progresses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, at all. All the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The only thing in this story that is mine will be the OCs and the plot itself.

**Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul**

Chapter Fifteen – The Climax to the War

Sakura felt her chest tighten, that she could no longer breathe, as Ino pressed the metal blade lightly against her neck. A small wound opened as crimson blood dripped from her neck to the white sweater she was wearing. A small patch of sticky crimson liquid was evident against the colorless material of her sweater. Blood trailed the sharp edge of the dagger. Her jade eyes paled as she saw the blood. She could not stand seeing it if it meant a life would nearly be lost that night. She was going to become a doctor, a pediatrician, to help save lives, especially those of little children. She would not allow herself to die this night, for her sake and for Sasuke's. However, she could not think straight as Ino began to speak once more.

"You have lovely blood, lovely blood," said Ino happily, "That's what Dag's saying to you. He's smiling! Aren't you happy Sakura, happy that you're making a friend smile because of your sacrifice?" A maniacal grin appeared on Ino's face as Sakura backed away even further, trying to get the knife away from her. She gripped her neck, trying to stop the blood from flowing from the small wound on her neck. It wasn't deep, at least. Ino made another wound on Sakura's left palm, though it was a very shallow wound. Despite that, blood dripped from the thin wound. "Come back, Sakura! Dag's still not done inspecting your blood!" said Ino in a sing song voice, the maniacal grin still on her face.

"Ino-san! Get a grip of yourself!" shouted Sakura, shutting her eyes tightly. She was trying not to be affected by the way the blonde woman was thinking. Honestly, all she could say was that Ino was crazy, that all sanity had left her. "Ino-san! Please!" shouted Sakura once more, trying to knock some sense into the woman in front of her, her jade eyes focused on Ino's cerulean ones. The blood on her left palm was still flowing freely, the wind nipping at the wound, a stinging pain on her palm. "Think rationally!" she pleaded as she managed to get away from the hysterical woman, one who had fallen off the brink of insanity.

"He was mine, bitch! Always mine and mine alone!" shrieked Ino as she held the dagger as if she were going to stab the pink haired woman in front of her. Her cerulean eyes burned a darker blue as she pressed her lips into a thin line. She hated the existence of the woman before her! Her life would have been complete if she didn't appear. None of this would be happening. Nothing was going to be in complete code red. She would have a chance to lure Sasuke into her clutches and finally be in his arms where she truly belonged. "He was mine!" shrieked Ino once more as she brought down her arm, the dagger on its plunge to Sakura's body. Without thinking, Sakura's hands met the sharp side of the dagger, pushing it away from Ino, blood flowing softly from the shallow wounds. "What the hell do **_you_** think you're doing!" hissed Ino as she glared at the pink haired woman before her, her fists clenched and her knuckles white.

"Trying to get you to become sane, Ino," hissed Sakura, no longer attaching an honorific. She feared for her life, as she feared for Sasuke's. She promised him a new life, a life away from all this. How could she fulfill that promise, if she was dead, her cold, lifeless body on the floor of the laboratory with Ino laughing over her corpse. Not only that, she feared for the life of Shikamaru, Kotoe and of course, Ino. If she died, who knew what sort of havoc, what sort of anger Sasuke would unleash to the three of them for letting her die. She, of course, had already seen Sasuke killing in cold blood and not particularly caring about his victim. "He was **_never yours_**, Ino. He was truly never yours," spoke Sakura coldly, however extremely against her nature it may have seemed. Ino was outraged. She managed to grab the dagger that had fallen to the floor and tried to attack Sakura once more who was fighting the blonde woman off. Suddenly, a sound could be heard. _Click._

"Put the knife down, Ino," said Shikamaru, his knees still slightly wobbly, "Whatever you threw at us is highly effective but doesn't really last for long. You should have a bit quicker." Shikamaru's coal eyes glimmered darkly as he steadied the laser pistol in his hand. Ino dropped the dagger, a metal clang resounding in the entire room. Her burning blue eyes focused themselves on the hacking prodigy, a dark look on her face. Sakura crumpled to the floor, trying to steady herself as Kotoe rushed forward to comfort the pink haired woman. "Unlike you, I'm not hesitating to just kill. I've done this before. You were never in the shadows of this organization. You were up front, working in the company. When this is all over, I'm not going to be surprised if Sasuke fires you and leaves you homeless," he said blandly, the gun facing her, "And really, I'm not afraid."

"Shikamaru, put that thing down!" demanded Ino, her lower lip quivering as she faced the hacking prodigy, "You might hurt someone!"

"Of course. It's a weapon, after all. And, you're afraid that someone is you. Damn right it's you, Ino. I've had **_enough_** of your silliness," he said, the gun poised for attack, "You're not in love with Sasuke. You never were. You're **_obsessed_** with him. You know what it is, right? Knowing the way you're acting, you don't. Obsession, when you will kill to get what you are obsessing for. You will do absolutely anything, thinking the whole world was made for you and whatever is in it is yours for the taking." Sakura and Kotoe looked at Shikamaru with fear glazing their eyes. They had never seen Shikamaru act like this. He was always lazy, saying virtually everything was troublesome. "Sakura, she loves Sasuke, she truly does. I have never seen her trying to hamper Sasuke. She was always worried about him ever since this has all started. You, you know **_nothing_** of love, you know **_everything_** of obsession."

Ino was already crying, shaking her head at everything Shikamaru was saying. She was **_not_** obsessed with Sasuke! She was merely stating the truth, the cold, hard facts to the one who stole her rightful love. She started walking, slowly, towards Shikamaru, with small steps as she raised her hand, as if trying to reach out to him. Shikamaru only stepped further away from Ino with every step the blonde made, avoiding her touch, her grasp. He was by no means afraid of what she was going to do. She didn't have the will power to hurt him. Her spirit was already crushed with what he had to say as to how she felt about the younger Uchiha. There was no real reason for her to continue loving in vain or simply obsessing. She **_had_** to get over Sasuke before it ruined her life.

"I am **_not_** obsessed!" she shrieked as she continued walking towards Shikamaru who was avoiding her, the gun still aimed to her heart. Her tears were burning hot as they slid down her cheeks. Her eyes were read and puffy, a stark contrast to her burning cerulean eyes. "I'm telling you the fucking **_truth_**!" she shouted once more as she clenched her fists. Her knuckles were already turning white and her nails were digging so deep into her skin that it started to bleed. "Let me kill the goddamn bitch **_then_**, I promise you, I will leave you alone! I will leave you! Won't that be good for you? You hate me, after all," said Ino simply as her maniacal self started to take control over her, "Isn't that what you've always wanted, Shikamaru?" Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably but still kept an even gaze at Ino as he shook his head. "Then what the hell do you want, bastard!" she shrieked as she stared at him, enraged.

"Well, first off, I actually want to get out of this life and go into college. Secondly, I just want Sasuke to finally be happy. You have **_no_** idea how rough his life has been," said Shikamaru simply as he kept his even gaze. "I mean, how long have you been involved with the yakuza? You're only nineteen damn it! Your life could have meant so much more than this. Go to fucking college, like me, for all I care after this is all through and done with but don't go blaming your fucking damn luck on others like Sakura. She never wanted this life. You chose to live this life around three or four months ago. Thirdly, no matter how much my brain refuses to acknowledge this fact, this fucking troublesome fact, you've grown on me and I kind of like you. Nothing official, of course, nothing true but why not give the fucking feeling a shot," hissed Shikamaru with the slightest notion of embarrassment devoid from his face.

Ino looked at him like her heart stopped beating. The hacking prodigy actually **_liked_** her? "You… what?" she asked, her voice lost and her emotions confused.

"I fucking like you, okay? Happy? Never really thought it possible but your fragility, it just… drew me in. I don't want another person to die because of what that person never understood. My best friend died because of me, he died because he didn't understand what I was involved in. You, you might die because you don't understand the truth on how you feel about Sasuke and you don't understand that Sasuke and Sakura really do love each other and will readily **_die_** for each other, am I right, Sakura?" The hacking prodigy looked at the pink haired girl who slowly nodded. "See what I me-!" Suddenly, Ino tackled him, her tears soaking his shirt. "What the hell, woman?" shouted Shikamaru, trying to get out of her grasp.

"You are probably the worst person to date," said Ino bluntly, her normal attitude coming back to her. "You've managed to ruin my life, to destroy my morale, to threaten my existence on this Earth and manage to bring me back my sanity. You are crazy but that's what makes you different, as you've said, from all the other fish in the sea." Looking at Shikamaru, she forced herself to look straight at him in the eye, her lips barely apart from his. With all the courage left in her body, she pressed her lips to his, her final act of relinquishing her obsession for Sasuke, now that someone had finally shown his true feelings for her. Shikamaru was surprised at first but made no motion to pull away from her. Surprisingly, he found himself kissing her back. He hated her annoying attitude, he hated the way that she was obsessed with Sasuke, but it seemed that he loved her as well; he damn loved her as well.

The Core Group

He had refused to move when he heard Sakura's screams, when he heard Ino's mad words. However, the others had forced him to move, saying Sakura could take care of herself and that Shikamaru and Kotoe were there to help her. Reluctantly, he moved forward. He could still hear the words they were saying, his soul wrenching in guilt as Sakura remained in the background, Shikamaru ruthlessly attacking Ino with his harsh words. In the end, the weight on his shoulders lessened significantly when Ino finally gotten over her obsession with him. The guilt of not being able to keep Sakura safe was still there, but the fact that she was no longer in danger outweighed the feeling.

"Just two more floors," spoke Neji calmly as they moved forward. There were less people here, as most of them were trying to suppress the outbreak below. However, they did not take their chances. They moved silently and swiftly in the shadows, trying to make it to the place Itachi was in. Surprisingly, the older Uchiha made no motion to move. Perhaps, he had a plan of his own, but knowing him, Itachi probably deemed it as a distraction and was waiting for them to meet him where he planned to be. Otherwise, he was just really stupid and refused to look into the matter himself, calling it too trivial for the likes of him. "Are you sure about this, Sasuke? It seems too quiet for me," spoke Neji as they pressed on.

"You know him, always full of surprises," hissed the onyx eyed male, his black irises glinting despite the lack of light. It was true. No matter how perfect, how flawless a plan seemed to be, if it had anything to do with being against Uchiha Itachi, then, there was always that small chance of uncertainty that lay. "You can never be sure if your plan will work but you hope for the best, if you're working against him," he added as they pressed forward, as if ninjas moving in the shadows. The others nodded slowly before silence reigned once more. It was so quiet that you could hear the rise and fall of everyone's chest without much difficulty.

They remained that way as they moved forward, various thoughts whirling in their mind. Neji was thinking of how to deal with whatever Itachi would dish out at them when they reached wherever he was staying. No one could ever fully comprehend the way the mind of Uchiha Itachi worked. People just knew that he was a genius, as very few people could ever surprise him. It was as if he had eyes all over the place. More so that they were within the building of Sharingan wherein Itachi could see whatever happened within with a snap of his fingers. He was a man no one should mess with, without proper preparations. Even with the proper preparations, Itachi had the uncanny ability to be able to ruin even the most well thought out plan.

Itachi's Private Practice Area

The six most trusted cohorts of Itachi watched as the Uchiha practiced using the various guns on the floor. He had rifles, pistols, sniper rifles, revolvers, machine guns and hand guns galore. In front of him were dummies riddled with so many bullets that one had to pity their existence as dummies, despite the fact that they weren't alive to begin with. The Uchiha's eyes were blazing as he continued to shoot, the cartridges filled with bullets lying uselessly on the floor. He simply could not believe that his brother was this much against him that he'd risk his life to save that pink haired girl. He was supposed to be loyal to the yakuza, one of the most powerful yakuza Clans in Kyoto yet possibly the most unknown for they liked to work in secret.

"Itachi-sama, your orders?" squeaked Tayuya as she knelt down, slightly behind the enraged Itachi. It was uncharacteristic of her to be so demure but in front of Itachi whose hand her life was in, she had to, especially in his current state. Itachi said nothing as he continued to shoot the dummy with the bullets left in the revolver he was holding. He did not particularly care he was wasting bullets; he had so many after all. Sakon and Ukon were busy refilling the guns that lay uselessly on the floor. He still had five more guns to use besides the revolver in his hand. "Itachi-sama," pressed Tayuya, risking her safety by looking up, "Your orders, Itachi-sama. We have not been given any and I'm sure they're nearing this place."

"Tayuya, you will be behind them all, as you have your hypnotic flute," spoke Itachi as he stopped shooting, letting the revolver in his hand drop to the floor with a heavy clang. "Sakon and Ukon, you will both go against Tenten and Kenta in a match you should have the advantage of. Zabuza, you will go against Ayumi. I know how much you've longed to see your blade clash against her Thanatos. It will be a match to remember. Kabuto, you will fight against Neji, as your sly and cunning tactics will overthrow him. Haku, you will fight against Sasuke for your talent is as good as or better than his." All of them nodded slowly as they received their assignments. "Go out and greet them there for they will be here soon." In silence, they walked out of the room, one of them full of doubt and turmoil.

Itachi balled his fist as he slammed it to the marble floor, blood seeping out, his knuckles a stark white. His eyes burned with such intensity that one would melt if they dared to meet his gaze. This was the maddest he had ever gone in his entire life, an even angrier feeling compared to when he had staged that ploy three years ago to gain control of Sharingan and do away with their parents. Then, he only had a feeling of hatred for them because they made him grow up like this, as well as an insatiable greed for power and control. For his younger brother, he had a feeling of anger for Sasuke was about to betray **_him_**. "Just who the fuck do you think you are, Sasuke!" shouted Itachi, enraged at all of this.

**Tsuzuku…**

We're nearing the main points of interest in this story. Not only that but we're also nearing the end of **Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul**.

Again, after this, I'll be taking a slight break from the yakuza series before continuing with **Reaching Out to You** which I now have defined as seven chapters long.

Didn't expect the end of the Ino thing, right? Well, neither did I. It just came on impulse and since there are a lot of you, most likely anyway, who are ShikamaruIno fans, might as well put that in there.

About Naruto and Hinata, I don't know if they'll appear at all in the yakuza series. If not, sorry to disappoint. But there might be a reason for them to be in Reaching Out to You. They won't be playing as quite a major role compared to Neji, Tenten, Kenta, Ayumi, Kotoe, Shikamaru and Ino but they'll be there, I suppose.

I hope this has satisfied your need for CotHaS and by the looks of things, I'll be able to finish it in April.

If any of you are also Rurouni Kenshin fans, please read my fanfic **Cryptic Faith**!

And before I forget, **happy birthday to Haruno Sakura**!

As usual, here's the chapter preview!

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Sixteen – The Denouement to the War

**Chapter Preview:** They were hiding behind a wall as Kenta occasionally peered out to see if they had gone yet. No, Sakon, Ukon, Zabuza, Kabuto, Haku and Tayuya just wouldn't leave the outside of Itachi's practice area. His dark hazel eyes caught sight of Tayuya's infamous flute which could hypnotize them or confuse them, depending on what melody escaped from the metal pipe. Looking towards Sasuke, he mouthed to the younger Uchiha what was there and the fact that Tayuya had her flute. Her danger with her beloved flute was known throughout the entire yakuza. "Shikamaru, block out all flute sounds from entering the headset, or expel something through it to make sure the sounds of Tayuya's flute don't reach our ears," spoke Sasuke lowly into the mouth piece. The hacking prodigy made a response. Seconds later, they had all been given the go signal that it was safe. "It's show time."


	16. The Denouement to the War

**Summary:** You're not supposed to fall in love with your captor, especially if he is a high-ranking member of the yakuza. Things just never seem to follow that law, however. Completely AU. Mainly Sasuke/Sakura. Rated for violence and language.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura, more will be revealed as the story progresses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, at all. All the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The only thing in this story that is mine will be the OCs and the plot itself.

**Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul**

Chapter Sixteen – The Denouement to the War

His heart pounded erratically against his rib cage, his blood flowing hotly through his veins as he pushed himself to continue. He could see his brother in his mind's eye. He wanted to get this over and done with. He wanted a peaceful future. He wanted a future with Sakura without his brother to ruin that picture. If they had children, he probably would tell them their grandparents and their only uncle died in an accident. He didn't want them to know the truth that they used to be part of one of the most powerful yet one of the most hidden yakuza Clans in all of Kyoto. He did not want them to grow up as he did and to do that, he had to finish what he had started. He would have to kill his brother.

It was silent as they pressed forward. It was only a matter of crossing the rest of the hallway before they reached the place Itachi was staying in. The five of them were determined to see this through and live to tell about it. They were as prepared as possible for all of Itachi's underhanded tactics. The older Uchiha would do anything to win. A loss was a lesson Itachi had never learned and this loss would cost Itachi his life. It would be the last death Sasuke would deliver willingly. As Death's claws reached out to take Itachi's soul, Sasuke would only say to his brother one last thing, go to hell. As they reached they neared the doorway, they stopped. Itachi's six trusted cohorts were there, waiting for them.

They were hiding behind a wall as Kenta occasionally peered out to see if they had gone yet. No, Sakon, Ukon, Zabuza, Kabuto, Haku and Tayuya just wouldn't leave the outside of Itachi's practice area. His dark hazel eyes caught sight of Tayuya's infamous flute which could hypnotize them or confuse them, depending on what melody escaped from the metal pipe. Looking towards Sasuke, he mouthed to the younger Uchiha what was there and the fact that Tayuya had her flute. Her danger with her beloved flute was known throughout the entire yakuza. "Shikamaru, block out all flute sounds from entering the headset, or expel something through it to make sure the sounds of Tayuya's flute don't reach our ears," spoke Sasuke lowly into the mouth piece. The hacking prodigy made a response. Seconds later, they had all been given the go signal that it was safe. "It's show time."

"Well, if it isn't Sasuke-sama," said Kabuto as he fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. The lenses glinted slightly as he looked up. An amused expression found its way to his face as he saw who was with Sasuke. "And you guys are here to. All of you are traitors, especially you Sasuke-sama," spoke Kabuto as he straightened himself, "You took advantage of Itachi-sama's kindness and managed to do this to him. It's a wonder he still calls you his brother." Sasuke pressed his lips into a thin line of anger and irritation. God knows he wanted to be disowned of the so-called honor of being called Itachi's brother. "It's such a shame too. Being an Uchiha, especially someone so directly related to Itachi-sama, is an honor." Something within Sasuke snapped as he heard Kabuto say that.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Kabuto?" hissed Sasuke, his hands balled into fists, as he so desperately tried to restrain himself. There would be only one death he would cause tonight and that was his brother's. "Why the fuck do you all think it's such a damn honor to be related to the devil himself! Tell me! Care to enlighten me?" he shouted as the other four behind him cringed. Never had Sasuke's anger been incited like this that someone would actually live to tell about it. Grabbing the gun Shikamaru made, Sasuke pointed it towards Kabuto's heart. "Give me at least one good reason and I'll let you live, Kabuto. Otherwise, welcome Death's grasp." His face darkened as he bent his head. His marksmanship was so great that only Tenten's, Kenta's, Neji's, Ayumi's and his own brother could rival to it.

Without any warning, the battles that Itachi had assigned had begun. Sakon and Ukon charged towards Tenten and Kenta. Zabuza drew out his sword and charged towards Ayumi who was already in stance the minute they stood before the six cohorts. Tayuya put her flute to her lips and closed her eyes as a piercing melody began to resound in the hallway. Kabuto ignored the gun in Sasuke's hand and armed with a gun of his own, charged at Neji who had his sword drawn out. Haku did not move as he eyed Sasuke. Senbon were in between his fingers but he made no motion to raise his hands and throw the needles towards the younger Uchiha. Sasuke did not care that Kabuto moved away. He had only one thing on his mind now and that was to see his brother's body, dead and lying on the floor surrounded by his own blood.

The younger Uchiha and Haku seemed to just stare at each other as they were surrounded with battles. Sakon and Ukon were fighting against Tenten and Kenta and neither pair seemed better than the other. They were dead even. Zabuza was annoyed that Ayumi's swordplay with her thin katana called Thanatos could even compare to his swordplay with his Kubikiri Houcho. He was at a disadvantage since his sword was heavy and hard to swing around plus Ayumi was light and quick on her feet. However, the minute his Kubikiri Houcho connected with Ayumi, the damage would be severe. It's just that the young female had a way of avoiding the path of his sword. Kabuto was taunting Neji but the white eyed male did not care. He was just concentrating on his next attack. Tayuya did not notice the notes coming out of the pipe she was playing had no effect on the five as she was fiercely concentrating on finishing the piece. Everyone was too busy to notice that neither Sasuke nor Haku had moved from their initial position.

"Sasuke-sama, can I ask, why are you doing this?" spoke Haku as he positioned his hands into a throwing position. He was absolutely sure all of the senbon would find their mark but he was hesitating, hesitating to throw the long rods of metal towards Itachi's younger brother. Sasuke made no motion to reply as he raised his gun to face Haku. "Please, answer me Sasuke-sama, so my conscience can be put to rest. I need to know your reason before I tell you mine," said Haku once more, trying to make the younger Uchiha speak of his brother. He could not believe that the Itachi he knew was this evil and the words of his younger brother would prove or disprove whatever he thought of the elder Uchiha. "Please."

"Haku, how many people have you killed? Did you kill them out of sheer bloodlust? Or was it because of sheer power? Or how about sheer wealth?" spoke Sasuke, his words unheard by the others who were there. Haku made no reply as he looked down slightly, his hands still in the same position. "You were ordered to kill them, weren't you? You didn't want to but you did so anyway because he told you to," spoke Sasuke simply, the gun still facing towards his opponent. "And my brother, he has taken so many lives, most of which he had no reason to. He just wanted to kill them. I have killed because he told me to and because I can no longer take the hell he's putting me through, I need to stop, no, I need to **_kill_** him." Haku looked at Sasuke with a slight smile on his face. Dropping the senbon to the floor, the rods of metal fell to the floor noisily.

"I see," said Haku with a pained voice, "You know how it is to kill and your conscience bothers you about your deed afterwards." Sasuke creased his brow as he kept his gun at Haku. "If only I had met you sooner, if only I had been loyal to you instead of your brother, maybe this predicament of mine wouldn't be so. Maybe, Nanako-san would still be alive but who knows? It's all in the past." Tayuya had stopped playing her flute when she opened her eyes, seeing that Haku was not attacking and Sasuke and his group were not being affected by the notes the flute was emitting. "Sasuke-sama, I will not be the one to stop you from completing your purpose. The brutal death of Nanako-san has given me reason to not believe in Itachi-sama any longer.

"Haku you traitor!" shouted Tayuya as she sprinted forward, anger blazing in her dark eyes as her face twisted itself into a dark look. Haku turned his head and faced Tayuya without as much as a care about the weapon in her hand, a dagger. "You're supposed to **_kill_** Itachi-sama's brother, not help him!" screeched Tayuya as she tried to stab Haku but to no avail for the male had gripped her wrist and twisted her arm painfully, his face devoid of any emotion. "Itachi-sama will find out about your treachery, Haku! Mark my words. Itachi-sama **_will_** you!" hissed Tayuya before Haku twisted her arm a bit more, causing her to writhe in pain.

"Go, Sasuke-sama. I don't care anymore what happens to me. I have severed all my ties to him," said Haku as he looked down at Tayuya with a blank look, "It doesn't matter to me if I'll die in the process of betraying him." Sasuke's brow furrowed slightly as he looked down at Haku. The other male was serious with every word he said. Nodding slowly, Sasuke returned his gun to its holster before he stuffed his hands in his pockets and began walking to the door. The minute he stepped through its boundaries, he could not turn back. He would finally deliver his last death and be rid of a life as a death merchant.

"You want to stop Sasuke, don't you?" said Neji with a smirk as he started swinging his Chinese sword. Kabuto barely dodged the slash, a long gash appearing on his left bicep as blood started to flow and the sleeve of his shirt starting to fall apart. It seemed that Kabuto's nature and his talent as a fighter could not help him win against Neji with such an advantage. In fact, it was the exact opposite. He had underestimated the Hyuuga he was matched up against. He disregarded the rumors that Neji's talents lay in his ability to fight. Only very few could compare with the opalescent eyed male he was fighting and it seemed that he was not one of them. "Well, Kabuto, you can't. You're going to have to kill me before you can pass through." A dark look appeared on the silver haired male's face as he charged at Neji.

"I never wanted to say this but you, Ayumi, I respect your swordplay," said Zabuza with a demonic grin beneath the bandages that wrapped around his face. He was putting his weight on his Kubikiri Houcho as Ayumi was putting weight on her Thanatos. Despite the great difference in size, both were forged sturdily and it seemed neither would give way to the other's strength. "It's just too bad you're going to have to die soon," he said with a maniacal look on his face, "If only you have sided with Itachi-sama." Ayumi made no verbal reply as she used his slight break from total concentration to move away and attack at full speed.

"No thank you, Sakon," said Tenten with a determined grin on her face as she began to use the Nunchaku she had received from Sasuke. The weapon was dancing in an intricate pattern as she walked slowly towards one of the two twins. "I am happy with my life and I want nothing more from it except to leave this place," she said confidently as she got into her stance, "And with Itachi still alive, I can't leave it. Fulfilling this mission and helping Sasuke has been one of the best decisions of my life and you won't be the one to take me away from the light I see at the end of this dark tunnel." Sakon frowned as he decided to move quickly and end this fight. He did not want to waste time on her.

"You know how it is, right Kenta?" spoke Ukon as they moved back and forth, attacking in the process, "To have a twin, I mean. Doesn't it feel painful to be separated from Kotoe? That you know that you could die if this mission continues and cause your beloved sister unimaginable pain, grief and sorrow?" Kenta's brow furrowed as he continued attacking. "If you stop now and help us, you can abandon that fear! You can return to your sister alive and well!" suggested Ukon but with the intent to break his word in the end. He would kill Kenta for even trying to go against Itachi. Kenta's eyes blazed as he gripped Ukon's mouth shut, any tighter he would have broken Ukon's jaw. His answer was clear. He had the will to live and he would not go against Sasuke to make sure he would live. He knew that he would from the very beginning.

Itachi's Private Practice Area

He could smell and feel Death the minute he walked in. A shiver ran down his spine as he walked around. He could vaguely see the outlines of the objects that adorned the place he was in, the dim lighting allowing at least that. He was fully alert, now that the only thing truly on his mind was the death of his brother delivered by his own hands. Neji was keeping Kabuto busy. Tenten and Kenta were keeping Sakon and Ukon preoccupied. Ayumi was making sure Zabuza would be focused on their battle alone, which truly wasn't a difficult thing. Haku, for reasons unknown to him, was keeping Tayuya in place. He was alone now and he was knocking on Death's door to deliver a damned soul, the soul of his brother.

"Where the hell are you, Itachi!" hissed Sasuke as his onyx eyes glinted. His heart pounded so hard against his rib cage that it was clearly heard in the silence of the room. His muscles had never felt so tense before. His mind was whirling with thoughts on where Itachi would be, how he would attack and how he would react to all this. A frown crossed his face as his feet padded softly against the floor. Up on the balcony, a tall figure remained standing, a gun in his hand. His onyx eyes followed the figure that was below. Hot blood coursed through his veins as a stern and cold look appeared on his face. This would result in the death of either one of them, if not both. "Itachi! Show yourself!" shouted Sasuke in anger as he remained still.

The lights flickered slightly causing the younger Uchiha to frown. Moments later, the lights were all on, a blinding white light emanating from above. Shielding his eyes, unused to the bright light, Sasuke looked around for his brother, his grip on his gun tightening. He could hear footsteps from above but he could not find his brother. Knowing Itachi, he was hiding in the shadows, only to reveal himself in the end. He always had such dramatic entrances. Sasuke could feel his pulse quickening as his eyes darted around for any sign of his older brother. Itachi was more ruthless than he, allowing the older Uchiha the ability to just attack Sasuke without any warning. Sasuke, however, was ready for this. After all, Shikamaru had access to every single camera and even this place had a security system. Shikamaru would tell him where his brother was coming from. Moments later, Sasuke turned around and brandished his gun, pointing it towards Itachi's face, only a few centimeters away from the skin of his brother's forehead.

"Just who the hell do you think you are, Sasuke?" hissed Itachi as he pulled back, taking a few steps away from his younger brother. Sasuke made no motion to reply to his brother's query. An agitated frown found its way to Itachi's face. "Do you **_think_** you can defeat **_me_**? God knows I'm more talented than you, that I am far superior to you," hissed Itachi as he let his gun arm drop to his side as he grabbed Sasuke by the collar, threatening him. "The pupil can never defeat the master, just as the master always wins against the pupil. Just who the fuck do you think you are, Sasuke! I taught you every damn technique you know! From basic bare handed fighting to marksmanship, I fucking **_created_** your fighting prowess!" Itachi threw his younger brother to the floor with a painful thud. Sasuke didn't seem bothered.

"That's why I want to **_kill_** you," replied Sasuke coldly as he got up, his knees shaking slightly. "All these years you have always been the favored one. I strove to become better than you in order to achieve the recognition of our parents. They died before they recognized me as someone equal to you, they died three years ago." Itachi raised an amused eyebrow at his younger brother, watching his every movement. "And when Sakura had been taken captive, I had finally begun to realize my humanity, especially when you fucking **_raped_** her, Itachi. Human beings aren't to be toyed with and I'm damn tired of doing your bidding. I **_will_** put an end to this by killing you and in the process, destroying this yakuza. I just want a **_normal_** life, it's not so much to ask for, but **_your_** existence makes it such a hassle to get. I **_will_** kill you, Itachi, and free myself from the bonds of being a son to a yakuza Clan." With his final words said, Sasuke raised his gun and pointed it towards Itachi's heart. The older Uchiha merely laughed.

"What a simplistic reason, dear brother, you have to kill me!" said Itachi after laughing, causing confusion to appear on Sasuke's face, no matter how slight it was. "And I thought you had a better reason!" Sasuke's brow furrowed.

"A… better reason?"

"And I thought you knew about it."

**Tsuzuku…**

Ah! Finally! This chapter refused to be written. The first part was okay, I suppose but the deeper I got into the chapter, the more it refused to be written!

Anyway, the next chapter is, as you can all sum up, the final show down! Mind you, the entire thing won't be some big fight scene. I much prefer to write a fight scene that actually involves weapons like swords and kunai and shuriken, but, sadly, this is not a fanfic set in the Naruto world. Maybe I'll write one but who knows.

In any case, I wanted to write a more descriptive scene for the fight of Ayumi and Zabuza, at least compared to the others, as they're actual sword fights but wasn't up to it. Besides, the one of Haku and Sasuke is much more important.

So, in the next chapter, you'll find out the reason Itachi was referring to! I only have to finish chapters seventeen and eighteen before I can finally put CotHaS aside and concentrating on other fanfics such as ROtY and especially **Cryptic Faith**. Summer Days and Nights is pretty sluggish so meh.

As usual, here's the chapter preview!

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Seventeen – The Epilogue to the War

**Chapter Preview:** Sasuke felt his sanity snap at what his brother had just said. He never expected it but it happened to be true. He didn't fully grasp the reason behind it but he knew it was wrong, just so damned wrong. It felt like an eternity after his brother had finally spoken the last words. He could not think straight, he could not see clearly. Everything before him was blurred. He could not believe his brother was like this. Of course, he knew he was the Devil personified but he never expected this kind of mutiny, this kind of behavior. In his eyes, his brother had become even lower than the lowest and Itachi deserved death he was going to deliver even more. "Bastard!" shouted Sasuke as he charged at his brother, his hand balled into a fist as he punched his face. "Bastard!"


	17. The Epilogue to the War

**Summary:** You're not supposed to fall in love with your captor, especially if he is a high-ranking member of the yakuza. Things just never seem to follow that law, however. Completely AU. Mainly Sasuke/Sakura. Rated for violence and language.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura, more will be revealed as the story progresses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, at all. All the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The only thing in this story that is mine will be the OCs and the plot itself.

**Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul**

Chapter Seventeen – The Epilogue to the War

Sasuke stared at his brother. What better reason could he have to actually kill the last one standing of his own bloodline? He did not care for such trivialities but what his brother had said piqued his curiosity. He seemed to know something he didn't, but that was always the case. At the moment, it seemed as if Sasuke should know about what the older Uchiha was talking about. Itachi didn't seem to want to say anything, as if he was giving his younger brother time to figure out the reason he was talking about. Sasuke's brow furrowed. What drove him to do this was reasonable enough, but not to his brother's eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened in realization as a sudden thought struck him. "Our family, does it have anything to do with our family?" rasped out Sasuke.

"_Go!" shouted Sasuke's father as he pushed his younger son out of the way, trying to get a couple of guns for himself as well. "Go to your brother and find out who started this. I will be responsible for your mother's life, as well as mine," ordered the older Uchiha. Sasuke nodded, dazed. Why had this begun now when he and his father were starting to understand each other? It had been a few days since his father had given him the black box filled with jewelry. "Sasuke, go!" urged his father as he readied the gun in his hand. Blindly, Sasuke ran out of the room and towards the staircase downstairs, his heart pounding. He had to find his brother; he had to tell him, despite their differences as siblings._

_Gunshots were heard everywhere as the younger of the Uchiha siblings ran, avoiding the storm of bullets. Adrenalin coursed through his body as he pushed on. Knowing his brother, he'd be in his room. It was painted black, why, he did not know. All he knew was that he had to get to his brother. The lives of many were at stake, including the lives of their parents. Finally, he got to his brother's room. Holding the knob and slamming his fist against the frame, he called out to his brother, anxious. Moments later, Itachi opened the door, making his younger brother let go of the doorknob instantly. The older Uchiha had a sleepy look on his face. _

"_Damn you! You were just fucking asleep!" hissed Sasuke as he thrust the guns he had gotten for his older brother in Itachi's open hands. "There's a mutiny and Otou-san told us to try and find out who is behind all this," explained Sasuke as he waited for his brother to get ready. Itachi merely yawned as he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. Sasuke grunted as he tapped his foot impatiently against the chrome flooring. Moments later, Itachi was ready, toying with the gun in his hand. "Where to?" asked Sasuke dully, frowning at his brother slightly. Itachi raised his hand and pointed upwards._

"_I have a feeling the one in charge of all this is upstairs," said Itachi simply. Wordlessly, he brushed past his younger brother and half-sprinted towards the staircase. Sasuke's eyes bore into Itachi's back for a few seconds before he followed his older brother. The siblings were silent as they sprinted upstairs, a grim look on Sasuke's face. Why would there be a mutiny? Weren't his parents good leaders of Sharingan? Everyone respected them, after all. It was an internal thing as hardly anyone was able to hack into their security system. Shikamaru had said so himself. There were many encryptions and firewalls to the system that it would take weeks to figure them all out. And even if the encryptions and firewalls were broken down, the yakuza would have known about the hacking done to the system. Soon enough, they reached the upper floor. "Well, what do we have here," said Itachi with an amused tone as he eyed a figure with a gun._

"_You won't get to him," hissed the figure as he readied his right arm, the gun facing Sasuke. Raising his left arm, the eyes of Sasuke furrowed. So he could deal with two guns at the same time, the younger Uchiha didn't care and neither did Itachi. Wordlessly, Itachi took a step sideward and began to walk out of it. A silent agreement between the two siblings took place. Sasuke would deal with this joker while his brother stepped forward and moved on, to find out who was behind all this. "Where do you think you're headed!" said the figure, angered that he was just ignored by the elder Uchiha. Itachi made no response as he continued walking._

"_I'm not your opponent, my younger brother is," explained Itachi idly as he pocketed his hands. Meanwhile, Sasuke sent a lightning fast blow to the jaw of the figure, slamming hard into the wall in the process. "Sasuke, go and find me afterwards. I'll likely be where are parents are," announced Itachi before falling silent. Turning around into a corridor, a phantom smile appeared on his face. It seemed that the plan was proceeding wonderfully. No one would suspect that it was he behind all this. His greed for power, money and authority had taken the best of him, nurtured by his very own father. Reaching a door, Itachi pulled out a gun and opened the doorknob._

"_Itachi!" rasped out his father, bloodied and the carmine liquid still flowing generously. Standing above him was a man with a rather large sword, a demonic grin hiding beneath the bandages that wrapped around his face. It was Momochi Zabuza, a man Itachi trusted and one of the very few. Those the older of the Uchiha siblings trusted were unknown in the yakuza, even to his family. Raising his gun, Itachi pointed it towards Zabuza who wasn't at all worried. "Itachi, pull the trigger!" rasped out his father once more. His mother didn't speak, too paralyzed to move. Expecting him to shoot at Zabuza, Itachi did otherwise. He shot his father. The man's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. It was his son that was behind all this. The treason, the mutiny, it was all staged so his son could kill him._

"_You made me into what I am, hungry for power, money and authority," explained Itachi as he watched his father fall down to the floor, lying down in the pool of his own vermillion blood. His father was dying and he had absolutely no remorse. Facing his mother, Itachi raised his gun as well. "And you, woman, you never made the motion to stop me from becoming who I am today. Pay the price," he said as he shot her. His mother's eyes widened as she clutched her chest. Both figures of his parents had fallen to the ground, both dead as Itachi put back his gun in its holster. "Zabuza, leave. Sasuke will be coming soon," mumbled Itachi. The other man nodded as he took his leave, minutes before the younger Uchiha arrived. What greeted Sasuke was his brother staring at the corpses of their parents, his hands hanging at his sides. Sasuke's mind was reeling. His parents were dead._

Sasuke felt his sanity snap at what his brother had just said. He never expected it but it happened to be true. He didn't fully grasp the reason behind it but he knew it was wrong, just so damned wrong. It felt like an eternity after his brother had finally spoken the last words. He could not think straight, he could not see clearly. Everything before him was blurred. He could not believe his brother was like this. Of course, he knew he was the Devil personified but he never expected this kind of mutiny, this kind of behavior. In his eyes, his brother had become even lower than the lowest and Itachi deserved death he was going to deliver even more. "Bastard!" shouted Sasuke as he charged at his brother, his hand balled into a fist as he punched his face. "Bastard!"

"And I thought you knew," said Itachi, trails of crimson falling from a cut on his lip. Standing up, Itachi shot an even look at Sasuke. Balling his fist, no more words were said as the two brothers started their fight. If it was a sparring match, their moves could be considered graceful. There had never been such a display of equal offense and defense in a fight. Sasuke's fist met Itachi's jaw as Itachi's fist met Sasuke's stomach. Both recoiled in pain as they stood, glaring at each other. Sasuke's sanity was gone and the only thing he could think about now was to kill his brother for slaying their parents with his own hands. The older Uchiha had no remorse. His conscience didn't bother him at all. In fact, the older Uchiha was at peace.

Shikamaru's Laboratory

"I have to go to him!" said Sakura urgently as she rose from her seat. As she tried to make her way to the door, she felt a hand grip her arm, stopping her from moving any further. Sakura slumped to the floor as she bent down, her tears staining the jeans she was wearing. Her heart tore at what she had just heard. Itachi was cold and heartless with absolutely no remorse. Her heart was crying out in pain as she realized all the hell Sasuke had gone through before now. All she wanted to do was go to him and be of help to him, even if she would die in the process. "I have to go to him," Sakura whispered as her tears began to subside for the meantime.

"You **_can't_** just go you know, Sakura," said Shikamaru sternly as he looked down at her. Even he pitied Sasuke. He never knew Itachi was the one who had staged everything that happened three years ago. "So that's why the security system couldn't detect anything in the room where Oji-san and Oba-san were," he murmured to himself as he stretched out a hand to help Sakura up. He had loved Sasuke's parents as if they were his own. They accepted him, unlike his blood-related parents. They despised him for showing inclinations to hacking and other computer related things. "At least, you can't just go **_alone_**," he added as an afterthought, "It's dangerous, you know? And Sasuke will have my head if anything happens to you."

"Shikamaru-san, I can go with her," suggested Kotoe as she removed the smock she wore to keep the oil from staining her clothes. The hacking prodigy nodded slowly as he pointed to a few extra cartridges for the gun and a spare pistol that obviously wasn't going to be used. "I can protect myself and Sakura-san, I can assure you that much," said Kotoe as she tied her burnt sienna hair into a ponytail, the red-brown tresses swinging freely against the white cloth of her shirt. Grabbing the gun, she loaded a cartridge and stashed three in the pockets stitched onto her khaki pants, besides the traditional pockets most pants seemed to have. "And I can understand why she wants to go. I mean, I'm worried about Kenta," said Kotoe with a sad smile, "He is my stupid, slightly older brother, after all."

"Take care, you two," said Shikamaru as he watched Kotoe walk over to Sakura's side, motioning for her to follow. The two women nodded slowly as they both offered Shikamaru a smile of reassurance. "Go ahead, before I change my mind and make sure you both stay here," said Shikamaru half-jokingly. Kotoe nodded as she grabbed Sakura's wrist, leading her out of the laboratory and where the rest of the core group would be. "This is so troublesome," mumbled Shikamaru as he put back his microphone on. Sasuke and Itachi were busy exchanging punches and kicks, neither one of them resorting to use the gun they had with them, "But I hope, especially for Sakura, they make it in time." Gluing his eyes to the plasma screen, Shikamaru watched for anything underhanded Itachi might do.

"Kotoe-san, thank you," murmured Sakura as she ran alongside of the burnt sienna haired girl who was just a few of years older than herself. Kotoe shot the pink haired girl a slight smile as they continued running towards their destination. "Kotoe-san, what did you finish in college?" asked Sakura, trying to ease the growing tension between them. The older female made no response as she took a right, the pink haired girl following soon after. Sakura frowned slightly. Maybe, Kotoe didn't finish college yet? Sakura hoped she didn't offend the older female by asking that. Moments later, Kotoe opened her mouth to reply.

"Computer Engineering, I finished Computer Engineering," said Kotoe with a slight tone of embarrassment, "And I learned all my programming skills with Shikamaru-san. I was in this yakuza just right after high school. I'm thankful that they let me finish my course. I'm twenty-four now so I've been out of college for a good two years. And yes, I am the same age as Itachi-san. Even so, Shikamaru-san is much smarter than me in computers." Sakura nodded with a slight smile. It was good to know she had a future in Uchiha Industries. She'd talk to Sasuke about it when everything had settled down. But, right now, what was more important was getting to him while he was still safe and sound. "Sakura-san, we're near already."

Running through a flight of steps, the two female's hearts throbbed painfully against their chests. They were anxious about their loved ones, that they were still safe and sound. They were anxious about their friends that they were alright. They needed reassurances that everything would turn out just fine, that everything would go according to plan. They wanted to make sure that after all this was over and done with, they would be liberated. Almost four hours had elapsed since the time the mission started. It was nearing midnight. By the time the light started to shine through the windows, the light of the sun, they all wanted to be free people, no longer being held down by the bonds of captivity of belonging to a yakuza. The second they alighted from the steps, their hearts stopped. Bodies greeted them. Blood covered anything that would make them recognizable. There was still one alive who was against them and it was Zabuza.

"Die!" shouted Zabuza as he dashed forth, pushing himself to reach them with all his strength and kill at least Sakura. Ayumi, bloodied and battered, dashed forth, her sword, Thanatos, positioned for a stabbing technique. He was a few inches away when he had fallen, all life escaping from his body. Right through his chest was Ayumi's sword, an emotionless mask on her face. The metal of the Japanese sword pierced right through Zabuza's heart, an instantaneous death delivered for the man who had helped Itachi complete his mission three years ago. Carmine liquid started to pool out of the man's body as Ayumi stepped on his frame, gingerly pulling out the sword she had stabbed right through his very being. Seconds later, her eyes blanked out as she had begun to fall. She had used all her strength and she was tired. All she wanted to do was lie down in satisfaction, that she did all she could to help Sasuke.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?" asked Neji urgently, the only one among the core group who was conscious and able to move though clearly still in pain. Tenten was asleep; trying to recover all the energy she had lost fighting Sakon. Kenta was awake but he was tired, staring at the ceiling, unable to do anything. The pink haired girl ignored Neji as she looked down at Ayumi, feeling for her pulse. It was beating regularly, signifying that she was alive. Wounds covered her body but the blood covering the cuts were starting to harden, forming scabs. Ayumi, however, had one serious wound. A long gash was on the side of her stomach, bleeding profusely. Removing her sweater, Sakura tore the sleeve off with slight difficulty, needing to sever it with Ayumi's sword.

"Please try to stop the blood from flowing. Use my sweater if you must," instructed Sakura to Neji as he nodded slowly. Kneeling down beside her, Neji held the cloth in place to lessen the blood flow. "When the blood flow is starting to lessen, lift up Ayumi's shirt, cover the wound with a strip of my sweater then wrap this bandage around her body until you're sure the cloth won't move anymore," said Sakura as she stood up, putting down a roll of bandage on the floor beside Neji. Turning around, the pink haired girl began navigating her way to the door that would lead her to the area where the Uchiha siblings were fighting.

"Sakura, where are you going?" asked Neji, unable to move because of his duty.

"To see Sasuke-kun," replied the pink haired girl simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Itachi's Private Practice Area

"This is who the fuck you are Sasuke, a little boy who thinks he can win against a man," hissed Itachi as he pointed a gun at Sasuke's temple. Itachi had managed to pin him down but it was a difficult task. The older Uchiha was sporting a few purpling bruises of his own and an extremely painful body. "And this is how it ends, as was expected. The older brother beats the younger brother, his entire family dead by his own hands. Regardless, the older brother gets to become filthy rich in the future," said Itachi, his voice like poison. Sasuke struggled but couldn't go against his brother's hold. The door swung wide open, pink evident against the brightness of the light. "Well, well, look whom we have here," said Itachi with a demonic smile on his face, "It's your little toy, Sasuke. Let me kill **_her_** first before I kill **_you_**." Summoning all her strength, Sakura slammed her body against Itachi's, causing the older man to fall down. Sasuke stood up, shaking, as he caught Sakura's body. She had fallen back from the impact, her body still weak in comparison to either Uchiha. "Bitch!" hissed Itachi as he held his stomach.

In what seemed like forever, both brothers drew out their gun and aimed it at each other. Neither one of them moved as they waited for the other to shoot. At least, if the other shot, they had enough time to evade then shoot their own. Sakura was at the side, trying her best to remain composed in all this. In a fraction of a second, this would all be over. Who was stronger? Who deserved to live? Who had done his best in the final duel? The answers to all three questions were going to be answered in a fraction of a second. The next moment, both brothers pressed the trigger. A bullet was shot out of one, fragmented laser out of the other.

White met black as the laser burned through the metal. Itachi's eyes widened as the bullet crumbled into dust. The laser met his body as Sasuke began shooting a few times more, to make sure his brother would die this time. One last shot would be enough. Moving his hand slightly to the left, Sasuke aimed at his brother's heart. Another shot of white laser erupted from the gun as it burned through Itachi's close and into his skin. The older Uchiha screamed in agony as he fell down. Absolutely no remorse was written on Sasuke's face. This was the final death he would deliver and the deed was done.

"Sasuke, you have won," murmured Itachi as he raised his hand, trying to reach his brother but to no avail. His vision started to blur as he felt his life slipping away from his body. "Truly, you were the better, more talented s…" Itachi never got to finish his sentence. He had died before he was able to utter the last word. Despite all that he had done, the Uchiha had a look of peace on his face, as if the only thing he was looking for in this world was death itself. He was a death merchant, one who killed to earn more glory. He too was a death seeker, seeking death for himself. Turning around, Sasuke limped towards Sakura. The pink haired girl ran towards him, her lips crushing against his as they both fell to the floor.

"It's over, Sasuke-kun! It's over! You're free now!" said Sakura with a happy smile; tears of sheer joy spilling down her face.

"Aa." And with that, he bent his head slightly and kissed her half open mouth once more. He had his own life to live now and no one could ever take that away from him ever again. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with the woman in front of him, through thick and thin. He was in the embrace of the one who safeguarded his soul and being and for once, he was happy, truly happy after delivering a death so earned by the one who destroyed his life and so yearned by the ones who hated the one he had killed, his older brother.

**Tsuzuku…**

And so here comes the end of the war. Hope you were all satisfied with it.

Ah it had been evil to write and I had my ideas for it but the words just wouldn't come!

I dedicate this chapter to **cherri-chan** for being the reason why I pushed myself to finish the chapter.

Here is the last and final chapter preview for **Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul**.

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Eighteen – The Aftermath to the War

**Chapter Preview:** It was a bright and sunny day compared to the events of the night before. Today, Sakura was going to introduce him to Tenno Renge, her best friend who in turn would introduce him to her father, the dean of the College of Business Administration. He feverishly hoped that he would get accepted. He no longer wanted to be separated from the one he loved. Neji, Tenten, Ayumi, Kotoe, Kenta, Shikamaru and even Ino were hoping for the best for the two of them. They were all going their separate ways now but would occassionaly keep in touch. It was for the best that Sharingan would never be discussed in public. Sasuke felt Sakura tug his hand. "Sasuke-kun, let's go! I'm sure both Renge-chan and Soushi-ji-san are excited to meet you," said Sakura, a smile on her face. Sasuke nodded as he let her lead the way to a new life with her.


	18. The Aftermath to the War

**Summary:** You're not supposed to fall in love with your captor, especially if he is a high-ranking member of the yakuza. Things just never seem to follow that law, however. Completely AU. Mainly Sasuke/Sakura. Rated for violence and language.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura, more will be revealed as the story progresses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, at all. All the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The only thing in this story that is mine will be the OCs and the plot itself.

**Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul**

Chapter Eighteen – The Aftermath to the War

It was a bright and sunny day compared to the events of the night before. Today, Sakura was going to introduce him to Tenno Renge, her best friend who in turn would introduce him to her father, the dean of the College of Business Administration. He feverishly hoped that he would get accepted. He no longer wanted to be separated from the one he loved. Neji, Tenten, Ayumi, Kotoe, Kenta, Shikamaru and even Ino were hoping for the best for the two of them. They were all going their separate ways now but would occassionaly keep in touch. It was for the best that Sharingan would never be discussed in public. Sasuke felt Sakura tug his hand. "Sasuke-kun, let's go! I'm sure both Renge-chan and Soushi-ji-san are excited to meet you," said Sakura, a smile on her face. Sasuke nodded as he let her lead the way to a new life with her.

The air around them was tense as Sakura rung the doorbell, the Uchiha slightly behind her. He didn't know what to expect from Sakura's best friend, except that she was nice due to all the information Sakura had given him about her. It seemed like forever before the door opened. Tresses of dark black greeted them and pinkish red eyes widened in delight as she realized who was at the door. Sakura waved with a sheepish smile on her face as the one who had opened the door. What the girl did next was unexpected. She latched herself onto Sakura with tears falling down her face, obviously happy to see the girl. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" cried out the girl as her tears began to soak Sakura's sweater. It was starting to get cold, after all.

"Renge-chan!" said Sakura with a happy smile as the other girl finally pulled apart. Renge smiled wholeheartedly, restraining herself from latching onto her best friend. Looking back at Sasuke, she introduced them to each other. "This is Tenno Renge, my best friend," began Sakura as she motioned towards the dark haired girl. Sasuke nodded slowly as Renge offered him a smile. "And this is Uchiha Sasuke, my boyfriend," said Sakura, her voice softening slightly as she reddened. "He's the one I want to introduce to Soushi-ji-san," explained Sakura as she scratched the back of her head, "The reason is sort of complicated to explain now."

"Come in! Come in! Otou-sama is in the living room, anxious in seeing you again," said Renge as she ushered the two callers inside the grand house. "You've been gone for over a month, Sakura-chan! Where were you?" asked Renge as they walked in the marble flooring of the house. Sakura smiled sheepishly, murmuring an apology as to why she didn't say anything about her sudden disappearance. Sasuke merely averted his gaze when the topic came up. Of course she had been gone for a month. He had abducted her that night and if he didn't, he would have never met here and none of this would have happened in the first place. "Sasuke-san, you seem to have known where Sakura-chan was this past month. Could you tell me as she's refusing to?" asked Renge, hopeful that the male would.

"Err… it's a complicated matter, Renge-san. Believe me, you wouldn't understand even if we told you," said Sasuke simply, evading her question skillfully. Renge pouted as she realized neither one of them would answer her. It probably was a complicated matter anyway. Sakura almost always readily told her any problems the pink haired girl might have encountered. "And we'd both rather not talk about it," added Sasuke as an afterthought. Renge nodded understandingly, talking about the topic no more. Soon enough they reached the living room, heavily decorated with various cultural pieces. There was a grand piano in the center, a crystal chandelier hanging up above, around two or three marble statues and various paintings ranging from European art to even Japanese art. Sitting down on the sofa was a well groomed elderly man of around fifty years of age, his brown eyes still sharp, his dark hair flecked with strands of gray. Time seemed to stand still when he saw her.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura, is that you?" he croaked out standing up as he began walking towards the three. Sakura nodded slowly, her face breaking into a grin as she walked up to the man. A look of relief found its way to the man's face as he embraced the pink haired girl. "I've missed you! Where have you been this past month?" asked the man, greatly happy that the one he too considered his daughter was alive and well. Sakura murmured a sheepish apology as they broke away from the friendly embrace. Looking up, the man noticed his daughter and beside her, a tall raven haired male who nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Oh? Who is this? The face looks familiar and the name is at the tip of my tongue," said the man as he walked closer towards Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Sir," offered the male as he felt Renge's father's hand rest on his shoulder. Soushi motioned for them to follow him and the three followed silently. Sasuke tensed slightly as he sat down on an arm chair, Sakura in the seat next to him and Renge sitting down beside her father. Soushi relaxed as he motioned for Sasuke to continue, to try and jolt his memory. "I come from the family that owns Uchiha Industries, a company that manufactures various kinds of hardware and computer related things. Our company might branch out into developing software soon enough," explained Sasuke as she clenched his fists together.

"Oh, I remember now. I've met your parents before, good people. It's too bad they died three years ago," said Soushi with a sympathetic tone. Sasuke nodded, his muscles tensing. They had only died because his brother killed them three years ago. "How is your brother? I hear that he has been the CEO since then," said Soushi. Sasuke muttered that he had died only last night, refusing to mention that he had killed his brother and learned only of the truth behind his parents' death then. "Oh? I'm sorry to hear that. I suppose you'll be the CEO now, won't you, Sasuke-san?" asked Soushi, keenly interested on what was now going to happen to the Uchiha family company. It was a promising place, flourishing in every single aspect. It was well run and at the hands of yet another Uchiha, it would most likely continue to prosper as it did for the past fifty years.

"Soushi-ji-san, Sasuke-kun needs to get into your college," spoke up Sakura with a slightly worried look on his face, "This is the reason why we visited today." The elderly man coughed slightly, his brown eyes widening in amazement. "He had skipped going to college last year and would like to do so now. I know it is last minute since the registration starts today but please consider the welfare of his company. He wants to run it well so he needs to get a degree in Business Administration," explained Sakura, her cheeks reddening, "Of course, if you can't do anything, Soushi-ji-san, Sasuke-kun can always wait for the next semester." It came as a shock to the elderly man but he shook his head, a smile finding its way to his face.

"I'll do something about it alright. I want Uchiha Industries to continue to flourish," said Soushi, "But promise me one thing, Sasuke-san." Sasuke looked up to him with a slightly confused expression on his face. "Take care of Sakura. I hear you're more than just friends."

"Even if you didn't say that, Tenno-san, I would die for her," he spoke as he looked down at the marble flooring.

"Very well, you are accepted into the College of Business Administration. I will inform all the offices involved this very minute."

Four Days Later

"Take a left here, Sasuke-kun," directed Sakura as she motioned for him to do so. They were going to check out the apartment that interested them today. Since Sharingan had been destroyed, Sasuke had no place to call a physical home anymore. The building wasn't tall, as most of the important floors were beneath the ground, the actual office of Uchiha Industries in the heart of Kyoto's business district. The headquarters was near the outskirts of the city and only very few people working in the company knew of its location. Because of his need for a place to live in, Sakura had decided to move out of her old apartment and move in with him. "It looked like a really cozy place to live in," murmured Sakura. The name of the apartment complex intrigued her. It was _Le Septième Ciel_ or simply _The Seventh Heaven_.

The apartment they were looking at was a bit on the pricey side causing Sakura to make reconsider. However, Sasuke didn't mind the price of the apartment. He'd just have to pay for the apartment itself so all they'd have to worry about was the tax the government would impose. He was the CEO of his company and getting paid so he wasn't exactly in any financial difficulties. Sakura had nearly hugged him to death when he said that they would get the apartment, if it was pleasing to the eye and no further work would be done. She truly wanted the apartment and his decision to buy it made her squeal with delight. The apartment had two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a dining area, a den and a study. It was one of the pricier flats and still Sasuke didn't mind. He wanted the place anyway, besides the fact that it'd give him a place to come home to with Sakura there with him.

"Here we are," murmured Sakura as Sasuke scoured the streets for a parking slot. Soon enough, he found one. Easing the black convertible into the slot, Sasuke parked the car. Switching off the engine, he pocketed the keys and exited the car. Sakura had already done so and was waiting for him. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun," murmured Sakura as her hand found its way to his, their fingers intertwining with each others. As they entered the building, a warm feeling enveloped the female as they waited for the real estate agent to come and show them the apartment. Soon enough, the agent came. She greeted the two prospective clients.

"Good morning, Haruno-san, Uchiha-san. I am Furisako Aya," greeted the female as she bowed slightly. Sakura greeted in return as Aya motioned for them to follow her. "The apartment you're going to look at is on the third floor and is apartment number 323," explained Aya as they walked towards an elevator, "It's one of the larger units, if not the largest. It has two bedrooms with a bathroom in each, a kitchen, a dining area and a study. The color scheme of the apartment is cream and a slightly darker yellow shade with the occasional splash of another color. The entire unit costs around fifteen million six hundred yen." Sakura looked at Sasuke warily. She knew it was pricey but actually buying the unit cost this much?

Moments later, they were in front of the room. Fumbling in her pocket, Aya took out the key to open the door. The apartment looked heavenly; the off white color of the walls complimented the yellowy accents and the various wood pieces inside. Aya had told them to roam around a bit, that the real estate agent would be in the living room preparing the papers if in case they had decided to purchase the unit at whim. The pair was grateful for the chance as they stepped in the nearer bedroom. It seemed a bit small to be the master bedroom but it was quite spacious and roomy. The bed was towards the end of the room nearer the windows. It had a rather large wood closet, simply varnished, for the clothes of the occupant. Towards the other end of the room was another door to the bathroom.

The second bedroom, the master bedroom, had a king sized bed furnished with a couple of throw pillows wrapped in a golden colored cloth. The comforter was a rich red color. The pieces of furniture were woody in color, tying the whole room together. The dining area was small and quaint but with the addition of a few more pieces, it would be simply gorgeous. The kitchen was functional as well as beautiful. It had a modernized feel to it but still retained the woodiness of the entire unit. The study was simply a study, a room around half the size of the first bedroom. One wall had a bookshelf that covered the entire place. Sakura had been clinging to Sasuke's arm tightly, a signal that she was in love with the apartment.

"Then let's get it," said Sasuke as Sakura let go of her hold on him. She squealed with delight as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Anyway, the sooner we have a place, the sooner we can both move in without the hassles of going against the class schedules, right?" he said. The very same day he and Sakura had met the dean of the College of Business Administration, she got a call from an excited Renge, saying that Sasuke had a place. That day and the next, the two of them had been in Kyoto University, signing up for classes that were required of them and picking a couple of electives. Talented in Math, Sasuke took Math electives. Sakura had taken Psychology electives, even if she was planning to become a pediatrician. However, since they both had a slot for a language elective, the two of them had decided to take Spanish.

"Ah, I see you're done looking around the apartment," said Aya with a slight smile. Sakura nodded as she and Sasuke sat down on the sofa. "So, how do you like the place?" asked the real estate agent, leaning slightly from the arm chair she was sitting on. Sakura voiced out her delight, saying she had never been in a more beautiful unit in her entire life. Sasuke merely nodded, not really being a many of many words. "Will you take it or would you like to look at another unit? There's still one more but I'm afraid it's much smaller than this. The other unit only has one bedroom, one bathroom a kitchen and a dining area," said Aya as she leaned back into her armchair. Looking at Sakura briefly, the Uchiha faced Aya.

"We'll take this apartment," he said curtly.

"Wonderful! I'll just fill in the papers and after signing them, you will be the proud owners of this apartment. This apartment, since it's on the pricey side, will come with two parking slots in the assigned parking area of Le Septième Ciel."

The First Day of Classes

The day before yesterday, they had both finally finished moving into their new apartment. It was just a fifteen minute drive away from school, which made it all the more convenient. They had gone out for dinner yesterday before their classes would start. They went to a fine dining restaurant to finally celebrate all that had happened within the course of a month and a week, from the day they first met, despite the circumstances they were both in, the day Sasuke had begun to realize his humanity and the day Itachi died. Wearing a white halter top, the bejeweled cherry blossom pendant Sasuke had given to her glistened in the sun, resting on the white material of her top. Over her white top, she wore a red hooded jacket left unzipped.

"Sasuke-kun, this is your building," said Sakura as they began walking from the parking slot. He frowned slightly as he nodded. "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun, Renge-chan has the same course as you. Of course she's one year ahead since we both went to study at Kyoto University after Senior High," explained Sakura as she hugged her books tighter to her chest. "Speaking of Renge-chan, here she comes," murmured Sakura as she eyed the waving figure of her best friend. "My building is just across the street and my first class ends at nine. The next class doesn't start until ten. How about you?"

"Sasuke-san! Sakura-chan!" shouted Renge before Sasuke could reply. Sakura offered a smile as Sasuke nodded. "Well, here we are, back in school," said Renge with a disappointed tone in her voice, "And we weren't able to spend much time together!" Sakura apologized once more, saying that she would really love to explain why but it would have been better not to. Renge waved the excuse away as she gripped Sasuke's wrist, dragging him to the entrance of the building. "Good luck with your classes, Sakura-chan! Don't worry about Sasuke-san. I'll make sure he doesn't get lost," shouted Renge as she half-dragged her best friend's boyfriend. Sakura gave a laugh, saying she trusted Renge for that. Wheeling around, Sakura began walking to the opposite building.

Her white Chuck Taylor sneakers padded softly against the asphalt as she made her way to the place where she studied. It had been a long and tiring month and a week for her and it all started when she had gone out to do that delivery for Tony's. If it didn't happen, she would probably have never met Sasuke that night and her life would never be the way it was now. In the back of her mind, she was thankful to her boss for making her go and do that delivery. She was probably already fired from her job but she didn't care. She could always go look for another part time job. Someone to love for the rest of her life was much harder to find than a job she would need in order to support herself. Opening her mouth slightly, she whispered to the wind before entering the building.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

In the opposite building, Sasuke was thinking of the same thing. What he said next fell to deaf ears as Renge was busy telling him about his first class.

"I love you, Sakura."

And thus began a new chapter in their lives. Two people were now walking down the same path, two people very much in love with each other.

**Owari**

And thus ends **Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul**, part one of the now yakuza trilogy. I loved writing this story, despite the fact that certain chapters had been a pain to write. And now, it is finally finished!

Quick update, I know, but I really felt like writing so I did.

Their apartment number, 323, has a significant meaning. If you notice, just add five to the second three and you'll get 328. March 28 is Sakura's birthday. Add a four to the first three and you'll get 723. July 23 is Sasuke's birthday. Neat huh?

I don't want to write another fanfic deeply involved with a yakuza so I decided to scratch out Running from the Chaos. However, **Reaching Out to You** and **The Catalyst of Destitution** will still be written. When, I wouldn't know.

As I want to take a break from writing the yakuza series, **Reaching Out to You** won't be up any time soon. However, I will be writing another Sasuke/Sakura fanfic called **Past Peripheral Vision**. Here is the summary:

_She had given up on the idea of being anything more than a friend to him, concentrating more on her training than him. During the course of her training, he had begun to realize that what he felt about her was past peripheral vision. Sasuke/Sakura._

I hope you guys will also support that fanfic!

By the way, this chapter is dedicated to the following reviewers for staying tune to this story from start to finish:

**TriGemini**

**cherri-chan**

**SoraKoi the Water Goddess**

**animEvivvErz**

And all the other faithful reviewers! The first four I mentioned just always seem to read the newly posted chapter.

See you next time!


End file.
